Vulpine Sancto
by TheSublimeFaction
Summary: He had died, but was given a new chance at life. Now in the world of Remnant, he will do what he does best, help those in need and be the Number one Knuckleheaded Ninja everyone loves. He will Be, Naruto Uzumaki! Mangekyou Sharingan! Naruto. Faunus! Naruto. Powerful but not God-like Naruto. Pairing? Naruto x Blake. Bellamaki.
1. Exit! Naruto Uzumaki!

_Hey Guys, TSF here and coming out with my second, and last fanfiction I will be working on. I will only ever work on two fanfictions at a time, and have decided I wanted to do I crossover and one normal. I own nothing of RWBY or Naruto, because if I did Pyrhha wouldn't be dead, Naruto and Hinata wouldn't of ended up together, and Blake wouldn't have ran away from team RWBY._

 _Last thing, what would yall like the pairing to be? Comment down below :) thank you_

 _...ooOoo..._

The pain, it was unbearable. His body, his arms, legs, shoulder, neck, and everything else felt like it was on fire. It felt as if the weight of the world was crashing down on him, holding him down on the soft earth that he was on, denying him the chance to move.

The blonde haired male tried to move, desperately, but he was denied the chance to do so. Taking a moment to catch his breathe, the man started to think back, trying to gather information on where he was, what was happening, and more importantly, who the hell he was. His mind, no matter what he tried to do, was drawing up a blank on everything. His name, his age, what had happened to lead him to feeling so much pain, and where he was, just did not want to register in his brain.

Opening his eyes, the blonde male was awarded the chance to see, but it made no difference as he looked around, and saw nothing but pitch black, almost like he was in an empty void of nothingness. Trying to will his body to move, nothing happened but a finger twitch, and the man sighed as he knew it'd be a little bit until he got feeling in his body again.

Taking a second to think, the man frowned, focusing all of his attention on his current situation, and why he was in the void, and grinned as memories slowly, but surely, started to come back to him. He was in a war of some sorts, that much was sure, but why? There was a woman, with long white hair, and horns, that was saying something. Something about… giving up. The blonde about through up as a wave of nausea hit him all at once, his brain slowly remembering more and more of certain bits and pieces.

He was in a war against a woman named Kaguya, with his friend… Sasuke, and the woman, Kaguya, was trying to kill him. Then that's when it hit him, nausea, pain, fatigue, every type of feeling, as his brain remembered everything. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was just in a war against Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was trying to place everyone in an infinite Tsukuyomi, so she could trap them, and take back the chakra that she believed to be hers. The war had been gruesome, and many people had died, even a few had died right in Naruto's arms, and at that moment, he felt like throwing up.

He had been on the island Turtle with Killer Bee, so he could learn how to control the nine tails. Killer Bee had helped him, and one of the assets of controlling the nine tails, was negative emotion sensing, and he felt lots of it, almost to much for it to be a coincidence like Killer Bee had told him it was, and he had left, and learned the elemental nations was in war, so he decided to fight, instead of hiding like a coward, and Killer Bee had came along.

They had joined the war, after a small fight with the Raikage and the Hokage, and were allowed to pass, and a lot had happened. Neji had died, the masked man was revealed to be Obito Uchiha, the ten tails had been revived, Madara, the Four Hokage, and many other strong Shinobi had been revived, and everything went to hell.

Sasuke, someone Naruto was honestly not expecting to show up for the war had came, declared he was going to be Hokage, and helped Naruto royally kick Obito's ass, but Madara became the ten tails Jinchuuriki, and they had died, and met the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Hagoromo had given Naruto and Sasuke his power, with Naruto gaining the sage's Senjutsu, while Sasuke gained the Rinnegan. Together, they had faced off against Madara, more powerful, and it worked as they had managed to beat him, but that's when _she_ showed up. Kaguya Otsutsuki, the progenitor of Chakra, and the woman who ate the Shinju fruit, first wielding the ten god's tree power.

They had fought, but unlike Madara and Obito, this woman was on a whole other level. She was like a god compared to the two, and it had taken everything in their power to try to defeat her, but in the end, it had worked. Naruto, alongside Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were able to do it, they had managed to corner the Rabbit Goddess, and seal her away, but at a price. Naruto's body had moved on it's own when he saw Kaguya about to use the all killing ash-bone on Sasuke from behind, and even though they were able to seal her away, it had been at a cost, as Naruto had died.

 _The battle was hard, Naruto knew that much, and allowing his eyes to shift over to Sasuke, the two made eye contact and there was a silent agreement between the two. One of them was going to distract her with something she couldn't dodge, while the other one snuck up behind her, even though it didn't matter because of her Byakugan, and hold her down long enough while the other one came by and finished off the seal to seal her away._

 _Looking from the corner of his eye, Naruto saw that Kakashi still had his Susano'o activated, thanks to Obito allowing him to use it after his death, and Sakura seemed to be gaining elevation on the high mountain they were on. Essentially, Kaguya was trapped on all sides, but that didn't matter to the god-like woman. She would take back her chakra, and start by killing the four nuisances in front of her. She was tired, which was a shock to her, as she had never truly felt tired in her life, but looking at the two re-incarnations of her grandchildren, she could easily say she was faring better then the two boys who were gasping for air like it was going out of business._

 _"Go!" Sasuke closed both of his eyes, knowing his attack wouldn't work, but might give Naruto, who had come up with the dumbest Jutsu and Idea ever, time to get ready. With a snap of his eye, one of his Mangekyou Sharingan abilities came to life, Amaterasu, and started to burn the white haired goddess, who shrugged it off like it was nothing, but activated her Byakugan as Naruto created a field of clones, then called out his attack, leaving a field of smoke._

 _"Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu!" To say the people on the battle field were shocked, would be an understatement, wondering why Naruto would use an attack like that on someone so god-like, but when all the clones save one popped, Sakura passed out as Naruto landed a punch on Kaguya, only for Sasuke to appear right next to him. Reaching there hands forward to try and seal the woman away, Kaguya quickly disappeared into her pocket dimension, not allowing the boys a chance to touch her, as that's all it would take for her to lose and be sealed away again._

 _"Damn it! I thought we had her this time!" Naruto growled in frustration, and started to look around, knowing her body could come from anywhere, to try and kill either one of them, which would be simple because all she had to do was kill either one of them, and it would be impossible to seal her away._

 _"Sasuke! You see anything?" Sasuke shook his head with a frown, and started to look around, making sure the rabbit goddess wasn't going to appear anywhere, but he didn't see nothing, and that started to worry him. Kaguya was fast, and could strike at a moment's notice, and Naruto would be defenseless to get out of the way. Sasuke, he wasn't worried about himself, he had his Rinnegan ability which was more so an over glorified substitution jutsu that allowed him to switch with objects in a flash._

 _"Naruto, keep your eyes open and don't let your guard down." Naruto growled as he turned to Sasuke, sending him a glare. "I know that bastard, worry about yourself -ttebayo!" Sasuke said nothing as he looked back, it had been almost a minute, and Kaguya still hadn't shown herself. This confused him, did she just plan to leave the four of them in this alternate dimension? So that way she could take everyone's chakra then come back and finish them off when she was even more powerful._

 _Naruto wasn't liking this at all, he just wanted to defeat Kaguya, go home, and become Hokage. But this woman, this Rabbit goddess turned Rabbit demon, was standing in his way, he planned to seal her away, no matter what. This was his legacy that Ero-sennin had left him, that his father left him, and he wasn't going to let them down, no matter what. Turning towards Sasuke, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kaguya's hand slowly reaching out from her pocket dimension, making sure she made no sound, as a bone started to leave her body. The All Killing Ash Bone, was by far, the most devastating move in the history of the Shinobi world. One touch from it, and you're dead. Seeing the blow, and knowing what would happen, about to be released, Naruto's body unconsciously moved, and pushed Sasuke out of the way right once the technique was released, hitting Naruto square in the stomach. Naruto, knowing this to be there one chance, gripped Kaguya's arm was all the strength he had, and looked over to the stunned Sasuke._

 _"S-Sasuke…Now!" Sasuke wasted no time, moving as quickly as he could, which wasn't that fast as he was still on one of Naruto's truth seeking orbs, and placed his hand against her arm, just like Naruto, and with a quick look between the two one time friends, turned enemies, turned friends, Naruto and Sasuke sealed away Kaguya for good._

 _"_ _ **Planetary Devastation: Seal**_ " _A black orb like object appeared around Kaguya, lifting her up in the sky, while also pulling chunks of earth towards her, while she was defenseless to do anything but be sealed away again, this time for good. Sasuke quickly turned his eyes towards Naruto, a mad and unforgiving look on his face as he saw his friends stomach slowly starting to deteriorate._

 _"Why? Why did you… take the hit for me?" Naruto fell forward, and Sasuke was quick to catch him as Sakura and Kakashi came running over, having seen the entire thing unfold. Kakashi, feeling ashamed, could only curse himself for not having the Mangekyou Sharingan anymore, while Sakura started to openly wail for her friend._

 _"W-what's with th-that look, bastard…. My body… it just moved on it's own." Sasuke glared at Naruto, hating the fact that he was bring up his words from the Wave mission so many years ago. His chest, it felt like it was on fire, and Sasuke just wanted to scream at Naruto, call him an idiot, and thank him at the same time._

 _"Hehe, It's funny…Kaka-sensei… I can see Kaa-chan… and Obito… and that girl Rin you showed me a picture of one time." Naruto reached out, almost like he was reaching for someone, and Kakashi smiled as he look up, knowing Obito and Kushina were waiting for Naruto on the other side._

 _"A-and I see… Nagato… and Itachi-" Sasuke's head snapped up as he looked to Naruto while the dying blonde kept on talking. "-They're waiting f-for me to, I guess." Naruto smiled as he looked over at Sasuke, the deterioration becoming more and more visible, the only reason he hadn't died yet was because of the one half of the nine tails inside of him, keeping him alive by healing the damage that was happening as fast as he could._

 _"S-Sasuke… you said… you w-wanted to be Hokage… why?" Sasuke looked to Naruto, knowing what he was truly asking about, as they had a certain level of respect, they had fought with each other, so they knew what they were both truly thinking, and Naruto wanted to hear it for himself._

 _"You know why loser… to change the world so what happened to my family never happens again. I'll start a revolution, and bring forth the age of the Uchiha clan and-" Before Sasuke could say anymore, he was cut off as Naruto started to laugh, causing Sasuke to glare at him._

 _"Y-You fool… don't you see it… we're your family…the Leaf.. Is your family. We've done it Sasuke, we've finally created peace. This world… there will be no more fighting, no more death, because of you and me.. Bastard." Sasuke shook his head, even on his death bed Naruto was more worried about peace, and how others felt before himself._

 _"B-become… Hokage… for… me." Slowly, Naruto's eyes started to close, causing Sakura to cry more into Kakashi's vest, while Sasuke watched, with his Sharingan on, as the life was leaving the one person to never turn there back on him._

 _"It's t-time to g-go home…. S-Sasuke… I… I believed in you until the end… and I still believe in you…. Now" For a final time, Naruto's hand raised, and using the last bit of strength he had, Naruto flicked Sasuke right between the eyes, and with that, the legendary Naruto Uzumaki, was dead._

He couldn't believe it, he was dead. It just felt so surreal, knowing everything he had done, from training, to practicing, to all the missions, to all the people he had fought, and it all ended with him dying. Peace, hopefully, had come, at the price of his own life. Deciding to see who had come to visit him in limbo, as Naruto could remember Kakashi telling him the story of how he died and met his father when he came here, Naruto pushed every ounce of strength into his arms, and sat up with a sigh

Looking around the black void he was in, Naruto saw nothing that showed him which way to go, no sign that said 'if you're dead, come this way' and no light to follow like people said there would be. Just, emptiness. With a gut feeling telling him to head south east from his spot, Naruto shakily got up from his spot, and cracked his back, which sent a feeling of relief through him. Deciding to follow his gut feeling, Naruto started to head off, his mind racing with thoughts.

Now that he was dead, he was surprised. He had thought that dying would make him feel horrible, that he'd want to bawl his eyes out, curse Kaguya for killing him, and find a way to be brought back to life, yet, now that he was dead he felt…relieved. It was euphoric, as he walked, he walked with his head held high, and a smile on his face. There was no pressure on his shoulders, no one standing over his shoulder, telling him he needed to fight this person, or he needed to do this, or that. His entire life was nothing but people telling him to do stuff, people taking advantage of his nindo, his promise to never break a promise and never go back on his word, and making him feel guilty for there own selfish needs. He no longer had the weight of being the child of prophecy on his shoulders, he no longer felt like he was suppose to bend to a persons every whim, do what they asked with a fake smile on his face, and them complete it to not even get a thank you. Honestly, being dead, felt wonderful because he could now be him, he could be, Naruto Uzumaki!

Hopefully, now that he was dead, he would be able to spend his time in the afterlife, with his mother, father, godfather, his dead friends, and all the other people he had lost during his life. He would be able to sit down with them, eat a heavenly bowl of ramen, and just talk about how good it felt now that he didn't have the burden of personal responsibilities like those of the mortal plane. To sit down with Jiraiya, his mother, his father, the Sandaime, and Obito felt great right now.

He couldn't wait, and the feeling of actually being with his family was slowly making him tear up, this moment, besides the whole dead thing, was something he had been waiting for all his life, and hopefully It was going to happen soon, all he needed to do was find whoever it was that was waiting for him in limbo, to escort him towards the afterlife, and everything would be fine. Seeing a small, flickering light up in the distance, Naruto grinned as he ran forward, running at his top speed to get to whoever was waiting for him.

Arriving at the small campfire, Naruto looked around and frowned as there was no one there, so he decided to take a seat on one of the two logs in the clearing that was right in front of the fire place and rested in cheek on his palm, content with waiting for a little bit longer. Though, If Naruto was actually paying attention to his senses, he would of felt a man sneaking up right behind him.

But because he wasn't paying attention to his senses, Naruto was completely oblivious to the hand that phased right through his head, until a finger that shouldn't have been there phased through his nose, causing the blonde to jump. Turning around with a glare, Naruto was shocked to see Obito…. As a kid. Naruto's mouth was wide open as Obito laughed, hunched over, and pointing towards the blonde who could only stare in shock.

"Y-you should see the look on your face!" Obito broke out laughing again, but stopped prematurely as Naruto's fist came down on his head, causing the older, yet younger looking dead man to drop to the ground, clutching the bump that was already forming on his head.

"That's not funny -ttebayo!" Naruto glared at Obito, making him shrink in his spot, and chuckle nervously as the younger, but still older looking male. Deciding to get on with the business. Taking a seat on the log next to Naruto, Obito sighed.

"So… you've died." Naruto looked at Obito with a dry look, not amused with how he was treating this, but also wondering why it was Obito who had come to visit him. Obito, knowing it was time to be serious, stopped being a kid, and grew into the Obito that Naruto knew, scarred face and everything.

"It really is unfortunate that you've passed on Naruto. I had such high hopes for you, I truly believed you were the one to become Hokage." Naruto sighed, knowing he was right, but thinking about it, Naruto smiled with a shrug. "You know, everyone was always saying that. They had such high hopes for me, they expected me to do this and that, they thought I was the child of prophecy, and so much more, but now that I'm dead, I… just don't care." Obito looked over to Naruto in shock, wondering what he meant.

" When I first decided I wanted to be Hokage, I was six years old, and only said that because I wanted to make Hokage-Jiji proud of me. Jiji had talked to me about the Will of Fire for the first time, and what it meant to be part of the family of Konoha, and when I asked how I could take care of my family, he replied with 'Why not train to become Hokage, Naruto-kun, and everyone will respect you because you keep them safe'. At the time, I thought that was the best idea ever, and so I did what Jiji said." Naruto rubbed his forehead and he stared into the fire, finally being able to release the pent up feelings he had.

"But, as I grew older, I started to realize I didn't want to be Hokage, of course, I wanted to be a legendary ninja like Kakashi-sensei and Tou-san, but when I learned that when you're Hokage you can't take missions, I started to really rethink myself, but by then, everyone had already set such high expectations for me that I couldn't let them down like that, and continued doing what everyone asked of me." Obito nodded along, looking into the fire, and feeling sympathy for Naruto.

"No matter what, I know you're parents are still proud of you, Naruto." Naruto grinned and looked towards Obito, wondering why he had come, and not his mom, or the Sandaime, or even Jiraiya. "Obito, why did you come and greet me, and not my mom, or dad, or Ero-sennin?" Obito grinned, knowing that what he was about to say was going to shock the younger male.

"Well, there's a reason for that. Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto sent Obito a questioning look, and nodded hesitantly, allowing Obito to continue. "What was your true dream? If not Hokage? Then what did you truly wish for, Naruto?" Naruto looked into the fire, his eyes a perfect mirror for the flames that consumed the black void they were in. Naruto frowned… what was his true dream? He had been deluding himself for so long, he didn't even know what he truly wanted. Who was he, really? He had worn a mask of happiness for so long so no one saw his pain, his weakness, that he never really had a chance to be him.

"Now you see why I wanted to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto." Seeing the confused look the blonde was sending him, Obito sighed. "For so long you did whatever you could to make others happy, that you never truly had a chance to be you. You were just a lost soul that fell from grace because of the ninja world." Naruto frowned, knowing Obito was correct, but thinking about it, an answer came to Naruto's mind.

"A family. If I could have anything right now, it would be friends, friends who love me for me, not because they want something from me. Possibly a girlfriend, someone I can grow to love, so I can grow older with them and one day have children of my own… though, it's to late for that since I'm dead." Obito smiled at Naruto, though he didn't see it, and allowed Naruto a few moments of silence until he dropped the bomb.

"What would you say, If I could give you a second chance at life in a new world, where no one knows you so you have a chance at being you. You could make new friends, and maybe start a family of your own." Naruto snapped his head towards Obito, wondering exactly what he meant.

"What do you mean a new world? How is that possible?" Obito grinned, and went into his 'lecture mode' as he explained exactly what he meant. "Remember when you were facing Kaguya and she sent Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, you and I to a different dimension. Well, I talked to the Sage of the Six Paths, wondering if it was possible for you to go to a dimension like that, where you can live out your life and do what you want to do." Naruto leaned forward, wondering what Hagoromo said.

"He said yes, he has the power to transport you to a different dimension and anchor your soul to the mortal plain. It would be up to you, move on now and go to the afterlife, or, have a re-do at life and then when you die again, you'll move on." Naruto looked down, a look of contemplation on his face. Move on and be with his family? Or have a go again at life, possibly have a family of his own, then die and see his parents again. The choice was simple, and while Naruto wanted to see his parents badly, the second choice was more tempting.

"I want to try again at life, Obito." Obito nodded, and patted the younger man on the shoulder, then grinned. "Good choice, Kushina-kaa-san said if you picked the first she was going to, and I quote 'I will kick your ass so royally hard you'll be reborn from dying, and then I'm going to kick your ass again'." Both males shivered at the prospect of that, Obito more so then Naruto as Naruto didn't truly know about his mothers violent tendencies.

"So how's this going to work? And what's the world like that I'm going to if you know?" Obito took on a thoughtful pose, then clutched his head, as if something was bothering him, but as soon as it came, it was gone and Obito was able to tell Naruto what he needed to know.

"The world is called Remnant, and man kind has been forced in kingdoms, or pretty much inside of walls to protect them from creatures known as Grimm that have no soul, no feelings, and want nothing but the destruction of mankind. The humans of that world have started schools for training warriors, or as they call them huntsman and huntresses , and they're taught how to fight Grimm. As of right now, the world is fierily peaceful, as humankind as a common enemy, making them band together to face the creatures of Grimm." Naruto grinned at that, a peaceful world were humans have banded together to kill soul less creatures known as Grimm. While the prospect of going to _school_ was not something he liked, if that meant he could fight these monsters, he was in.

"There is one thing that is a problem with this world. There are beings called faunus, which are half human half animal hybrids. Some, not all, humans view them as lesser beings, and faunus have to deal with subjugation and prejudice against them for who they are." Naruto frowned, not entirely liking that, and shook his head. Wasn't there at least one kind of world out there where people just excepted each other? A world where people understood each others pain, and didn't hate them for something they didn't have control over? Shaking his head, and deciding to worry about that later, Naruto let Obito finish.

"The reason I told you this is simple, the nine tails can't cross over with you it-" Obito didn't get to finish as Naruto shot up from his seat and pointed at him. "What the hell do you mean! I can't not have Kurama with me, that's insane." Obito sent a glare towards Naruto, and effectively shut him up.

"Let me finish, Naruto. The Nine tails cannot cross over dimensions with you, because it's not actually a living being, but a construct of chakra, if it was to cross over to the dimension you're being sent to, there'd be an unbalance of power in the universe causing it to collapse in on itself, killing any and everything. Haven't you noticed that the nine tails is no longer in side of you." Naruto's eyes widened as he hadn't felt it, and reaching out for Kurama, not wanted to scream because he was getting no grumpy reply from the fox. The only thing that was there, was some of the foxes chakra that had seemingly been left behind.

"Damn it! All this work I went through to make that bastard good and he gets ripped out of me and gets to stay here!" While Naruto started a rant about the nine tails, and how he effectively turned the evil being good, Obito simply sat there and waited for him to finish, even though he was on a time schedule. Once Naruto was done, he turned to Obito and smiled sheepishly.

"You done? I still have more to do and such limited time." Naruto grinned, and was quite, allowing Obito to continue. "As you know, your healing ability comes from the nine tails, and when he was ripped out of you, some of his chakra was left in your system, as me and the Sage already spoke about this, and knew you'd choose to do it. When you cross over, the foxes chakra will be absorbed by you, giving you more… fox like features." Naruto's mouth dropped, and he wasn't sure if he should flip out, pass out, or possibly be excited. So, he did two of the three.

"What do you mean fox like features! That's cool, but, I don't want to be some hybrid fox with a snout and a furry face! Ugh, what am I going to do -ttebayo!" Naruto started to hyperventilate, so Obito reached forward and hit him on the head, making the younger male looks towards him.

"You idiot! The most that will happen is your grow a set of fox ears or a tail. You won't actually become some fox that can talk and walk around on it's hind legs you idiot!" Naruto huffed his chest out, liking the idea of having a tail or ears, while at the same time frowning, not wanting to be hated because of being a fox… just like how people thought he was when he was younger. He could deal with the hate and negativity of the people, it'd just be nice to live his second try at life without it.

"Because you'll have a rapid healing ability, my gift to you should actually be good, and help you out… a lot." Naruto raised an eyebrow, Obito was giving him a gift? Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto held out his hand, waiting for it, but, he didn't realize Obito's eye was twitching, nor did he see the fist that was quickly coming towards his head.

"OW! Why'd you hit me? Is that how you gift people, by hitting them!?" Obito shook his fist at Naruto, annoyance clearly written on his face. " No you idiot! My gift isn't a material item, it's something else… close your eyes." Seeing the apprehension on Naruto's face, Obito sighed, wondering how someone could be so childish…. Then he remembered he was the same way when he wasn't in a serious environment.

"Just do it Naruto, I don't have much time." Naruto frowned, but did as he asked and closed his eyes. He trusted Obito, Obito may have been the reason his life was hell, why he had no parents, and why a demonic fox was sealed into him at birth, causing an entire village to hate him, and periodically hunt him down on his birthday for the annual fox hunt, but he was now a trusted comrade, and Naruto believed in him. Feeling a pair of hands rest over his eyes, Naruto frowned as he felt a small pulse, but then screamed as he hunched over, his eyes burning like no tomorrow. It all hit him at once, the pain, which was probably just as bad when he arrived here, was growing and growing, and Naruto could almost feel that his eyes were changing, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Naruto started to take deep breath's, while keeping his eyes closed, holding back the bile fluids that was attempting to crawl out of his stomach, and empty itself all over the ground.

"W-what did y-you do to me?" Obito smirked as he looked at Naruto, and fumbling around in the weapons pouch looking for a kunai for Naruto. Handing the kunai to Naruto, he smirked as Naruto grabbed the kunai and looked into it's reflection. What he wasn't expecting, was for Naruto to faint on the spot because of the red and black eyes with three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that were curved at the top around the eye to form a circle. Sighing, as he realized he should have probably warned Naruto first, Obito sat down next to the boy and did the only thing he knew that would wake him up.

"Hey! They just opened a free ramen buffet down the road!" Naruto snapped awake, standing up, and started to look around, a hungered look in his eyes as he desperately searched for his precious free ramen that he could eat all day. Looking around, and not seeing one, Naruto realized what Obito did and turned to him with a glare.

"What the hell! Don't joke about ramen like that!" Shaking his head, Naruto sat on the log and looked at Obito with narrowed, red eyes. Asking the question that was on his mind, Naruto frowned. Why had Obito given him the Mangekyou Sharingan?

"Why? Why the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Obito sat back down next to him, a small smile on his still scarred face. "It's a valuable tool that'll help you in this new world. After all the pain and trouble I caused you, it's the least I can do. Consider it as my way of watching over, and guiding you in this new world." Naruto frowned, not entirely sure how he felt about having the 'accursed eyes of the Uchiha'.

"What did you mean by my healing ability would help me with the Mangekyou?" Obito looked down at the flame, causing Naruto to do the same, and smirked. "As you know, over usage of the Mangekyou will cause blindness, but with your healing ability, it'll negate the effects the Mangekyou will have on you. You can, essentially, use the Mangekyou with no draw backs besides a few." Looking towards the older male, Naruto frowned.

"Besides a few? What are they so I can know?" Obito seemed to think for a few seconds, then looked Naruto right in the eye. "Well, you don't have to worry about blindness, but the Mangekyou in both of your eyes will still cause a significant drain in chakra, something you don't have to worry about because your chakra will replenish what is lost before any real drowsiness can effect you. Even though, in a fight, you never know when something could happen, so unless you're in a fight, I suggest you keep at least one eye closed at all time's. Another thing, as you've seen with Itachi, if you over use the eye's, you'll still bleed from say.. Using Kamui to many times. The Susano'o will be a real hassle to use, as your not it's original wielder, but besides that, everything else should be fine." Naruto nodded, still not sure about how he felt wielding the MS.

"I know you may not like it, but I have given you the tools to help this world out.." Seeing that Naruto was about to say something, Obito cut him off and kept talking. "… We both know, Naruto, that you will always help those in need of help. This time though, I want you to do it because you want to, and I will be your guiding light." Smiling, Naruto could only nod his head along, knowing Obito was right. He would never turn down someone in need of help, not matter what. It just wasn't in his nature to turn down those that couldn't defend themselves.

"I also have another gift for you… this one is more sentimental to me, but I want you to have it." Obito opened his hands, a bright light engulfing the seemingly empty black void for a second, and when it died down, Naruto raised an eyebrow. Not at the item itself, but the way Obito was holding the item was like a mother holding a child. It was a pair of blue rimmed goggles with dark orange lenses that were connected to ear protectors.

"These were the same goggles I wore as a child. I didn't know my parents, my mom had been killed on a mission when I was two, while my dad had been killed when I was one. These were one of the first things they bought me, as my dad loved the color orange just like me, and just like you. I want you to have them because they'll hide your Sharingan's." Naruto was honored, so he carefully took the goggles and placed them around his ears, then allowed the lenses to rest to above his nose. In another snap of his fingers, another glow permitted through the black void, and this time it was a light brown backpack on Naruto's back.

"In that back pack is everything you could need. Scrolls full of weapons, non-perishable food for six months, extra clothing, and some other things I think you might need for your new journey. I've had a chance to view the world you'll be taking up residence in, so I know certain things, and knowing the type of person you are, I threw in a few things that you'll need." Obito was shocked, when Naruto pulled him into a hug and thanked him.

"I just thought of something, Obito." Seeing the questioning look on his face, Naruto continued. "You were on my fathers genin team, and when I viewed your memories when we fought, I saw how close you were to my mom and dad, so that'd make you the closest thing I have to a brother…. Thanks Nii-san." Obito smiled as he stepped back, truly glad Naruto had forgiven him for the pain that had been caused. Looking down at his clothing, Naruto smiled sheepishly, then looked to Obito.

"I don't suppose you can give me some different clothing? My jumpsuit is kind of worn out." Which it was, the right arm sleeve was completely missing, there was tears and hole's all over, while the orange pants Naruto loved dearly were now nothing more but shorts. Obito sighed as he snapped his fingers, and in a bright light, Naruto was wearing a new set of clothing. It was a simple choice of clothing, and while it didn't have enough orange on it, Naruto would make a sacrifice and deal with the bland monstrosity of clothing.

It was a black, long sleeved top that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it, a pair of opera like gloves that stopped right at his knuckles, a pair of dark colored pants, with standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, was a thick orange belt with armor like plates attached to it, while his arms had the same plates on it. To finish everything off, Naruto had a kunai pouch on his right thigh, with a circular pouch full of shuriken on his lower back. Naruto looked the outfit over and whistled at it.

"The outfit is practical, durable, and I made sure you still had orange in it. Its extremely resistant to tears, cuts, knifes, shuriken and kunai, you have metal plating on your thighs and arms incase something happens and a Grimm tries to bite you, you can stop it with those. That's about all I can give you, everything else, you must acquire on your own." Naruto nodded his head, and fixed the straps of the back pack, and looked around.

"So, how do I get to this remnant place?" Obito stood up, alongside Naruto since they had been sitting, and motioned to Naruto's eye's. "The Mangekyou is pre-programmed to take you to remnant, all you need to do is push chakra into the chakra receptors in the eye in a swirl like pattern, and the short ranged Kamui will do the rest for you. That's all there is to it." Naruto nodded, pleased that'd it be so easy, but before he went, he needed to know one thing. "Obito, before I leave, I have to ask. What happened back home?" Obito gave a small smile, knowing Naruto would be happy to hear the news.

"Your death wasn't in vain, Naruto. With your death, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to rebel against the world that his one true friend fought so hard to create. He's locked himself away in Uzushiogakure, where no one can get to him because of the whirlpools, where he plans to stay." Naruto nodded, feeling a little sad that Sasuke decided to lock himself away from the world, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Deciding to get on with the teleportation jutsu, Naruto opened right eye while closing his left. Kakashi had the long range Kamui, while Obito had the short range Kamui and the intangible Kamui. Focusing on his new acquired eyes, Naruto started to push chakra into the chakra receptors of the eye in a swirl like pattern, just like Obito said, and couldn't help but grin as the eye started to make the air around him disrupt and swirl, and as fast as it started to happen, it stopped as Naruto was sucked into the rippled air around him. Once he was gone, Obito smiled as he to started to disappear, so he could return to the afterlife where he would see his precious Rin again. Right before his body completely disappeared, Obito started to laugh, leaving Naruto, who was already gone, with his last words for hopefully a very long time.

"Damn…. I should of told him he'll have to learn how to use the Sharingan because I programmed it to make it easy this one time…. Oh well he's a smart boy in the heat of things."


	2. The New World!

_Hey Guys, TSF here and coming out with my second, and last fanfiction I will be working on. I will only ever work on two fanfictions at a time, and have decided I wanted to do I crossover and one normal. I own nothing of RWBY or Naruto, because if I did Pyrhha wouldn't be dead, Naruto and Hinata wouldn't of ended up together, and Blake wouldn't have ran away from team RWBY._

 _Last thing, what would yall like the pairing to be? Comment down below :) thank you_

 _...ooOoo..._

Vale, one of four of the great kingdoms, was having a beautiful day out. The sun was high in the sky, spreading much needed warmth upon its people, while the beings down below went on with there days, seemingly not a care in the world. Humans and Faunus, the two races that lived in Remnant, while sometimes facing confliction, could all admit that the day was good… that is until the people of Vale heard someone screaming.

"Holy fucking shit! Obito I'll kill you!" Most people looked towards the sky, but saw nothing, because, the person they had heard was to high up in the sky. Naruto Uzumaki, was not having a good day like the other people down below were. When he had agreed with Obito to have a re-try at life, he had thought by using Kamui he'd just _land_ in Remnant, then go on with his life.

What he wasn't expecting though, was to use Kamui, and end up so high in the sky, that the clouds below looked like little white dots, and for him to have virtually no air to breath in whatsoever. The air felt so thin, and even though he was gasping for air, all the air that did enter his lungs was freezing cold. His day had turned from shitty, because of his battle with Kaguya, to good, because he was actually relieved to be dead, to awesome, because he got a second chance at life, to fucking horrible, because of him now flying towards Remnant at breakneck speeds. When he died, which hopefully wasn't going to be now, he was going to kick Obito in the nuts, _hard_.

Naruto was starting to show blueness in the face, the lack of air was so detrimental, that he was sure he was going to pass out soon from oxygen deprivation. He needed a plan, and quick. Taking a moment to think, Naruto looked back on the war, more so, the extra dimension Obito had control of because of his Mangekyou Sharingan. If he could figure out how to at least become intangible, and send at least his head to the separate dimension to take in the much needed oxygen, Naruto would be able to figure out a plan to stop him from dying by impacting with the land of Remnant that was coming into view, even though the clouds still looked like white dots for how high he was.

Sending chakra into his right eye, while at the same closing his left eye, Naruto tried to make the swirling motion again, but unlike what happened thirty seconds ago when he arrived in this world, it didn't work. Cursing out Obito's name again, Naruto took a deep breathe as his face started to take on a dark blue hue, and tried something, anything. Making a shadow clone, Naruto grabbed the clone, and sucked out the oxygen that was in its lungs, into his, but realized it didn't work… because the clone was him and he barely had any oxygen himself.

"I'll kill you Obito! I swear it, when I die, you're so dead to me, DEAD!" This was not a fun experience, and Naruto knew he needed to do something, but it was so hard to think when he could barely breath, which didn't help from the wind that rushing into his face making it even harder to breathe because of the pressure.

 _'Damn it! I wish the transformations jutsu were real and not just a minor illusion, then I could turn into a bird!'_ The clouds were looking a lot closer, and Naruto, who's face whos starting to become purple, flipped his body in the air, so his back was towards the on coming wind, and took a deep breath as the air started to get thicker, and it worked as he was able to get the much needed air into his lungs.

"Haha, that's it! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Making a clone, the clone Naruto got right under Naruto, and with a distinct nod, the clone Naruto grinned as it kicked it's boss dead in the chest, pushing him back into the air. Naruto grunted as his clone kicked him, and while he would of liked for the clone to just grab his arm, twirl him around, and then throw him, with the speed he was just going, it wouldn't of worked. Naruto started to take bigger gulps of air, and his breathing returned to normal, allowing him the chance to think.

it had worked, Naruto had brought peace, died, and was now in a whole new universe thanks to Obito, his once former enemy, and he now had the chance to just live a simple life, maybe become a huntsman, kill Grimm, and find a woman like his mother had told him to when he was a baby, right before she died, alongside his father. Yet, Naruto couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

' _Why do I feel like I just cursed my luck… and knowing me, I probably did, ugh!'_ His luck, was a bastard. When it came to such pointless things like winning bets, playing poker, or just pointless things, Naruto never lost, but when it came to things like his life, missions, or adventures, something bad always seemed to happen.

Creating a clone as he finally passed through the clouds, Naruto was sent back up into the clouds, slowing down his decent some more, bringing him to an almost gradual decent, allowing him to breathe easily and get a look down from where he was in the sky. There was a giant mass of land below him, but with the way he was falling, it looked like he was most likely going to fall into a giant forest. That wasn't something he was worried about right now though, because he still had at least five minutes of air time because of how slow he was now falling. Though, Naruto did figure something out, he was looking down at Remnant, but in his mind, he had a bigger picture of Remnant laid out, and he knew every little feature he had seen so far, like a photographic memory that was constantly showing him what he wasn't seeing through his eyes at the moment.

' _It's like I'm seeing a picture just flash through my mind…_ _ **Shadow clone jutsu!**_ _"_ Naruto made another clone, but instead of this one grabbing his arm and throwing him like the last one had done, Naruto grabbed the clone and threw it to the side, and waited for it to be far enough, until it popped. When it did, Naruto's instinct was proven correct, he got the clone's memories' like always, but this one was better, it was like a photograph of everything the clone saw.

' _So… this is what Sasuke meant that one time by the Sharingan remembers everything it see's.'_ Naruto could see the upside to something like this. If he was in, say, a school all he would have to do was look at something once and he'd remember it. He could essentially read a book in twenty seconds, where as a normal person would probably take days or even a month. Naruto could also see the down side to something like that. Seeing people die, watching as people's guts were slowly cut out from there body, and to remember it forever, would be horrible.

Seeing that the ground was coming up , and that he had about two hundred feet until impact, Naruto created a clone, and jumped off it, pushing down to the ground faster. He waited, and when he had about fifty more feet until impact, he made one last clone, jumped off of it, then allowed his body to hit the ground. A fifty foot tall drop wasn't anything to worry about for a shinobi if you use the chakra correctly and reinforce your legs. Landing on the ground, Naruto frowned, needing a plan of action. He was in a new world, with no friends or family, having a new chance at life, but knew nothing about this world besides the lay out of the town that was about two miles over. There was a library, just east of a police station that he'd see if he walked out of the forest through the north.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto sighed as he looked north, but stopped as his hand hit something that was not suppose to be there. Bringing up his hand, Naruto touch the two extra appendages, and about passed out. He remembered Obito saying he'd grow fox ears, but he thought he was joking. Making another shadow clone, Naruto looked the clone over and whistled… those were definitely not fox ears. His extra ears, which weren't even ears were one foot long, pointed horns that looked exactly like Kaguya Otsutsuki's.

' _Why… Do I have horns like Kaguya.'_ That was not what he was expecting to have, but knowing he couldn't do anything about it, because in hindsight Obito did worn him about it, Naruto sighed and looked north of his position, knowing the first thing he needed to do was find a library, get as much information about this world as possibly, then find somewhere to work and make some money until he could figure out his real plan of attack. With his mind made up, Naruto set out north, but not before leaving over five hundred clones of himself to practice with the Sharingan.

' _I still need to figure what's in all the scrolls Obito gave me… I can do that later, first information, then a job.'_ This sucked, having to find some low end job, but money was money, and while Naruto wasn't a materialistic person, there were certain things he needed, and staying in the forest like he had originally been taught in Konoha, he'd go nowhere in this life by staying in the forest and just waiting for something to happen, which could possibly take time, time Naruto didn't feel like wasting. Though, finding a job shouldn't be that hard, especially when Naruto could just place a person in a Genjutsu using the Sharingan, If his clones figured out how by then, and make himself seem like the most qualified person there for the job. The use the Sharingan again to see how the job was done and do it, make a quick buck, and save it. But before he left, Naruto placed a transformation over himself to look like Sasuke, as he didn't want anyone to see him yet, he was going to stay hidden for a little bit.

Bursting out of the tree line, Naruto smirked as he saw the backside of some buildings, and started to walk up the walls, deciding to not let anyone see him just yet, and took to the rooftops at breakneck speeds, where there was no one else. Looking around the city, or village, whatever they called it, Naruto had to admit, it looked amazing. People were walking around with smiles on there faces, seemingly not a care in the world, while they sat at small café's or stores, bought what they needed and left. It reminded him of Konoha, but even better. His home would always be that, his home, but with how he was treated as a child, beatings, being called demon and monsters, and always being over priced on rotten food, which was the only thing he could buy, seeing all these people so happy just brought pure joy to Naruto.

One thing that wasn't understood though, was the metal contraptions with wheels that were moving faster then him. They seemed to be some sort of horseless carriage that were driven by the people here, but how they were moving was leaving Naruto clueless, because he had never seen something like that before. Of course, back home, no one would need a machine like that because as a shinobi, he was expected to be run from one side of Konoha to the other side as a genin without being tired, and with his stamina, Naruto was able to run from Konoha to Suna when he was 16 without the need to stop. Shrugging his shoulder and looking away from the weird vehicles, Naruto jumped from the roof he was on, after pushing chakra into his legs, and make a giant leap over to the roof of what looked like a hospital, jumped over the fencing of the roof, ran across the roof, then made a giant leap off, landing in the back ally of the hospital and another building.

Walking over to a trashcan that had a lid on it, Naruto sat his back pack down, and unzipped it. He didn't want to walk into a library with a backpack full of scrolls, people might think he was trying to steal the scrolls the library had, so he bit his thumb, drawing a little blood, and started to write on the back of his hand using the blood. While Naruto wasn't anywhere near being good with Fuinjutsu, because he had slacked off and found it lame when Jiraiya tried to teach him, he did know two seals, a gravity weight seal, and a sealing scroll seal, which he was using the latter of. When the inky blood was set into the perfect sequence of kanji and other things used to make the seal, Naruto held up the pointed and middle finger of his right on, and solidified the liquid blood.

" **Fuinjutsu: Seal!** " Inspecting it one last time, to make sure he wouldn't seal away his backpack full of things that Obito had given him, just to lose it, Naruto hummed in though, but then grinned as he realized everything was fine. So placing his hand on the trashcan, Naruto sat his backpack on the top of his hand, and sealed it away. Deciding that everything was good, Naruto walked out of the alley, completely unaware of the mint green haired, red eyed woman watching him do so with a grin on her face, as she had something new to report to her boss.

Unaware of the woman that had just watched him, Naruto walked across the street from the alley he was in, over to the library. It was huge, and looked more like an a cathedral, but not truly caring about how it looked, and more for what was on the inside, Naruto walked up the stairs and entered the building. The inside was nice, and had four stories that had rows and rows of books that were on shelves. Looking around, Naruto saw a front desk, and saw the only way inside was by signing in, so he walked over to the librarian, and gave a smile, something that made the slightly older lady blush.

"Hello, I was wondering if there are any scrolls here on the history of the world ?" The lady sent him a questioning glance, wondering why he was asking for scrolls on the world. "I'm sorry sir, we don't carry scrolls here. If you need a scroll, you can find one at a Great Buy, because this is a library and we have books." Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused on why he would need to buy a scroll at this Great Buy place, when the library was suppose to carry them. Books would work though, which was something he didn't understand. Scrolls usually carried more information on something then a book could, because scrolls back home were made to seal in other scrolls. Books were usually found at book stores, but not a library.

"Ah, right, right, sorry about that. I just came from a small village, and I don't truly now much about the world, and I've always… _loved_ to _learn_." He couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth, of course he loved to learn, to learn techniques on how to kill a man, but not educational things.

"Well sir, here at the Cathedral Library of Vale, we have a wide selection of books ranging from the history of Vale, the history of Vacuo, the history of Mistral, the history of Atlas, and the history of Mantle. Anything you could possibly need would be here. Would you like for me to show you?" Naruto nodded with a smile, but on the inside was cursing Sasuke for his good looks, because Naruto was sure if he came in here, the woman would have treated him differently. The woman stood up, and Naruto was able to see a black tail coming from her back, and raised an eyebrow. Noticing the look, the woman frowned, thinking Naruto hated faunus.

"Do you… not like faunus." Naruto placed his hands up in a placating manner and smiled at the woman, taking away her fears. "What? Of course I do… my mother was a faunus, but my dad was human and I took after my dad more then my mom." Naruto wasn't even sure that was possible, but it was the best lie that came to him at the moment, and it worked as the woman walked off with a smile, completely forgetting to ask Naruto to sign in. Naruto silently followed after her, looking around the place, while keeping his ears open, listening to the woman faunus to talk.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of faunus are you?" The woman looked back to him with a smile as her tail curled around his waist. "Oh no, it's fine. I'm a feline faunus. My father was a faunus, and my mom was a human. Unlike my dad who had cat ears, I have a tail, which is a lot easier to hide. It's just, at work I feel safe because no one here discriminates." Naruto frowned, already not liking that. Of course, Obito said this world had two species, human and faunus, but Naruto was really hoping they could get along and not hate each other.

"What kind was your mother if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto looked over at the blonde haired girl and smiled, making her blush. "A fox faunus. She had a red tail with a white tipping that made her look badass." As they arrived to there place, the feline faunus pointed down the row they were on and started to point things out for Naruto.

"This is row E6. On shelf four, second self from the top is a book on what we know of the world history. On self six, the third row from the bottom, is a book on the government and how it works. On shelf seven, fifth shelf from the top is a book on the different academies and there history, and finally, on shelf 8, fifth shelf from the top, is a book on book and the faunus race and the human race and the divide between them." Naruto gave the woman a smile, which caused her to blush again as she walked off, and looked for and grabbed all the books told him about in there places. With his books in hand, Naruto walked over to an empty table with all six books that he ended up grabbing, and opened the first one that was called 'The known history of Remnant' and started to flip through the thick book. It took no more then an eye glance, and Naruto knew the whole page, so it took no more then five minutes, and Naruto already knew the entire history of what was known about Remnant, and he was shocked.

Not much was actually known about Remnant itself, and from a certain time point, they don't have anything written down about there history, as it was lost, and the only things left are myths and legends. One legend in particular caught Naruto's attention, about these four ladies named 'the Maidens' who hold immense power that is passed down from generation to generation. With a smirk on his face, Naruto made sure to remember that, even though he would, incase he ran into a girl with this 'immense' power it spoke of. Some of the legends were stupid, like the legend of a time traveling wizard from ten thousand years in the past that came to the future to share his power with the world, while another legend made Naruto raise an eyebrow. Apparently, there's a group of warriors that are feared because of the power behind there 'silver eyes', which almost sounds like a Dojutsu to Naruto. Not much was written in the huge book, most being legends and myth's, but there were some facts.

Apparently, there was a time when mankind had fought each other, that they called the Great War, and it was fought for countless reasons, and is stated to be the largest conflict in recorded history, but the main reason were the humans and faunus wishing to have individualism, and to be allowed to make art, but it doesn't say which kingdom(s) were the one to try and suppress or preserve individuality. The war had ended and the four warring kingdoms met on a small island called Vytal to discuss the end of the war all together. Though, the funniest thing Naruto read was that the people now a day's named there children after the fundamental aspects of art or color to demonstrate there oppression to the kingdom's that wished to take away there individuality.

Further into the book, it talked about how the aftermath of the war led to the creation of the Huntsman academies in each of the four kingdoms. Beacon academy in vale, Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven Academy in Mistral, and Atlas Academy in Mantle, which was now known as Atlas.

Even though the war was known as the Great War, something Naruto found funny because there's nothing great about war, they had another war so to speak, the Faunus Rights Revolution, which would probably be the only war Naruto would ever agree was needed. The war was said to have lasted for at least three years, because the humans wanted to place the Faunus race on an island called menagerie, and keep them away, only for the Faunus to fight back because they wanted equal rights to live within the four kingdoms. Naruto couldn't help but sigh, this was like his life back in Konoha all over again. Just this time, people most likely wouldn't be calling him demon or monster, but an animal or a house pet. Though, one cool thing they shared in common, was night vision, so to speak. As a shinobi, they were taught to work in the dark, without having the need to actually see in the dark. Another thing in the book made Naruto narrow his eyes, a group called the White Fang hid risen after the war to be a 'symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus', but it really did nothing for the Faunus, who was now a terrorist group hell-bent on mankind's destruction.

' _I am going to find all the prominent members of the white fang, figure out how to use kamui, use kamui on them, and let them starve to death in my personal dimension.'_ He wouldn't kill them because that's not how he does things, but he would leave them to starve, and let them die. A group that was hell-bent on destroying the human race needed to be destroyed, with the things they had done, there was no redeeming themselves. Abducting children for ransom, suicide bombings in populated area's, broadcasting the killing of important humans just to name a few, yeah, they were dead.

Obito, Madara, Pein, and Gaara who were all his former enemies, he couldn't blame them for what they did. Obito had watched the woman he loved die in the arms on the man she loved, and his grasp on reality was distorted, driving him to do what he did. Madara, who was a co-founder of Konoha had watched his brother die because of the second Hokage, and started to slip into darkness, and wanted a world where there was no fighting, which was his reasoning for the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Pein, in Naruto's eyes, had it the worst. He had a nice, loving family, with a nice father and a loving mother who cared for him, only to lose them because of Konoha, Naruto's home. Then, if that wasn't enough, Nagato, or Pein, found Yahiko and Konan, and started the Akatsuki, the true Akatsuki, who's goal was to find peace in Ame, only to lose Yahiko because Yahiko wanted to keep Konan safe and killed himself with Nagato's own hands, who then joined forces with Obito. Gaara, he was just a lost soul when they met, who had no one to love him, something he desperately wanted, even though he tried to deny it, and without a reason in life, he needed something to prove his existence, and by killing those who challenged him, he was proving he was still alive and able to kill.

But, these White Fang members, were going to die. Killing people is acceptable, most bad guys will do it, but targeting children for money, something Obito, Nagato, or Madara didn't do, was not expectable. Naruto had a new plan, he was going to find work and start making money, and search for the White Fang under the guise of wanting to help there cause, but discretely start taking out the figurehead's and top guys.

Shaking his head as he grabbed the next book, which was about the government, Naruto started to skim through the book, more so holding his thumb on the pages and slowly moving it back, letting the pages fly by him, while his eyes recorded everything in it, then filed it and stored it away it Naruto's head. This book was smaller, so it took about a minute to finish, and Naruto frowned. Even after reading, Naruto didn't understand this government, which was each led by a council. It was stupid, because basic human nature was to be greedy, and most people grew out of there greediness, but to have a council of people run a kingdom, was just stupid. All it would take is for one person on the council to become stricken with greed, and people start turning up missing, bodies are never found, and one council member decides he wants to rule the kingdom by himself. That's why Konoha was better, they only had one ruler, the Hokage, who was the strongest in the Village, and run the Village. No one, besides maybe Danzo and Orochimaru, were stupid enough to go against the Hokage, but here would be different, all Naruto would have to do was find a council member, kidnap him and hide him away, then use a henge and bam, all good.

Deciding that he had learned enough to get by, as the first book pretty much answered everything he needed to know, Naruto grabbed all six books, and placed them back on there shelf in the right spot, and started to walk out of the library. Waving to the blushing librarian as he left, Naruto frowned as he decided on what to do. He needed a job, knew the layout of Vale, as he was told that's where he was, but didn't particularly have any work skills. Meaning he'd need to work somewhere that wasn't hard to work, like a bar, a grocery store, or a small ma and pa type store. He could easily get a job at a bar, but he'd need to show some sort of identification, something he didn't have, even though he now planned to get it, it'd take to long to do so, so the bar was out. Deciding to just walk around Vale, Naruto walked down an ally, and let his henge drop, knowing that if he got a job, there'd be a chance for it to drop and he'd have to do some explaining. The only reason he had worn the henge into the library was because he didn't want to be on camera just yet, and these small stores probably wouldn't have camera's when apparently everyone had some sort of knowledge when it came to fighting, or they knew how to use there aura and semblance, something Naruto had just read about when it explained it briefly about the war that had happened.

Naruto stopped momentarily, having just realized something. He'd need to find a faunus friendly place that would allow him the chance to work. With the way most people felt about faunus, no doubt there'd be places that didn't hire faunus, meaning it would be even harder to get work around here. While he could use a transformation, there's always a chance of it dispelling because of someone touched him, or Naruto ran into something.

Turning around the corner he was on, Naruto smirked as he saw the perfect store that'd hopefully accept him, Tukson's Book Trade. The store had a nice green banner over the door, with glass winds that had the letters TBT on one window, while the other window said 'Home to every book under the sun.'. While a book store wouldn't be his first choice, there'd probably be no camera's on the inside, because hey, who steals books? Walking over to the store, Naruto stopped and started to think. A book store? Him? It was almost laughable, but Naruto needed money, and with the way the store was built under an apartment complex, he needed a base of operation that no one would ever expect, and if he could figure out how to use the kamui for teleportation, it'd be almost impossible to track him. So with a sigh, and a lost to his pride, Naruto walked into the store.

Naruto had to admit, it was nice. There were a lot of books lining the shelves in an organized fashion. Comic books were near the front while novels filled the middle and back. From where Naruto was, he could a back room, most likely an office or employee work area. Seeing that there were no camera's on the inside, plus no one in front, Naruto walked over to the front desk, and started to ring the bell.

"Helloooo? Anyone back there?" Naruto rang the bell a few more times, and grinned as it worked. An older looking man walked out of the back, and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. The man was tall, taller then Naruto, and had blackish-brown cleanly cut hair that was combed over, and hazel colored eyes. The man had long sideburns, and a short sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below the collarbone. The man gave Naruto a confused look, which Naruto guessed to be because of the horns on his head.

"Welcome to Tukson's book shop, home of every book under the sun… Can I help you" Naruto nodded, and got his speech ready even though he was going to wing it, and was just pulling on straws at the moment making a speech up. Pointing at the man, Naruto grinned.

"You good sir, are in for a treat today. You work at a book store, so you probably have thousands of people come into your fine store, and I, Naruto Uzumaki, have decided to be of great help, and offer you the chance to offer me a job, one which I will happily accept with a smile on my face." Naruto pointed to himself, never losing the grin on his face, as the man leaned against the counter and looked Naruto over, wondering who in the hell this kid was to just walk into his store and offer him a chance to offer Naruto a job.

"So… you want a job?" Naruto nodded, and seeing that his speech didn't work, ran a hand down his face. "Yeah… I just got here to Vale, and I need a job. I don't want to try a big corporate place because I'm a faunus, and I'm pretty sure they'll tell me to fuck off, so I thought to myself 'Hey, maybe a nice little book store will do it'. So I though I'd give it a try here." The man nodded, and looked up to the horns on Naruto's head again.

"Are… those your Faunus feature's?" Naruto nodded, inwardly cringing because he knew they didn't look like ears, more so horns, like Kaguya's, and someone might think he was lying. He couldn't be like 'Oh hey, I'm not actually a Faunus, these ears, which by the way are made out of bone, aren't actually ears because I'm not a faunus. I got them from absorbing some thousand year old demon fox.' "What kind of Faunus are you?" Naruto sighed, and decided to tell a half lie.

"I'm… not entirely sure. I'm an orphan, and I grew up on a small island outside of patch. No one knows who my parents were, and the only one that did was our village leader, but he said he couldn't tell me because of the many enemies my parents made through out there life. I guess my mother was a faunus to, but I don't know what kind." Tukson, because Naruto was guessing this was his store, frowned, but nodded.

"How well do you see in the dark?" Naruto shrugged, as was said earlier, Naruto was a shinobi who was suppose to be able to fight in the dark without the need of being able to see. During war times, the best time to strike was during the night, while people slept, but if you can't see in the dark, then what's the point of attacking. So during the academy, each student was trained on how to be able to fight by just listening to an opponents movement. Though with the Sharingan, Naruto was sure he would be able to see at night, as Sasuke had mentioned something about that to him.

"Really good, like night vision pretty much." Tukson gave a brief nod, then sighed. "Well, I believe you about being a faunus, but even if they are a tad bit unorthodox, it'd say either a ram faunus, and your horns just haven't started to curl yet, or even a bull faunus. Also, you have those marks on your face that look like whiskers. Let me ask you something first. Do you known of the three claws?" Naruto shook his head, not knowing what that meant making Tukson blow of breath of relief. He had been planning to leave the White Fang, and was at first worried about Naruto being a member that had been sent to kill him, but because Naruto didn't know the question, it only made him assume Naruto wasn't a member. Something that made him glad, but he didn't know what to do. Naruto seemed like a good kid, but with the chance of White Fang members possibly finding out he planned to leave, there was a chance the kid could be drawn into the middle of a battle that he wasn't ready for, even though he was.

"What's your name?" Naruto was confused on why he was asking, but nevertheless answered him. " Name's Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" Flashing him a thumbs up Tukson, who had a few more questions for him. "You said you just arrived here in Vale, correct? I'm taking an educated guess at saying you have nowhere to live?" Naruto's grin dropped, and Tukson got his answer.

"I'll tell you what kid, you don't have a place to stay, so I'll give you a job here, and an apartment to live in rent free for six months, but you have to make me a deal." Nodding to the older man, and happy at the prospect of having a home and a job, Naruto would promise to do anything.

"Anything you see, I want you to turn a blind eye to. If people come in here, looking for me, tell them where I'm not here, ask them to leave, and close down shop if I'm not in the back." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older man under his goggles, and nodded, but first he needed to know why.

"Why? What exactly would I need to turn a blind eye to? And who exactly would be searching for you?" Tukson hesitated for a second, making Naruto narrow his eyes even more, but after a few seconds, Tukson sighed as he looked around the store, making sure there was no one in there that he didn't see, and motioned for Naruto to follow him to the back. Naruto did what he asked, and followed him into the back room, which was nothing more then a desk with a computer, a round table with a few drinks on it, and a mini fridge in the corner of the room. Taking a seat at the round table, Tukson motioned for Naruto to do the same, which he did.

"Tell me what you know about the White Fang?" Not liking where this was going, Naruto made sure the release on his hidden kunai mechanism was set to release, without Tukson noticing, and started to talk. " I know they're a terroristic group of faunus who have recently started to use drastic measures against the human race, something I don't agree with." Tukson nodded, and prepared himself. He saw the slight twitch and turn in Naruto's arm after he asked about the White Fang, and wanted to make sure Naruto wouldn't try anything.

"So you know enough. I'm part of the White Fang, but recently, since they've been using such drastic measures, something I don't agree with, I've been having second thoughts about them. The new leader has put in a law so to speak, anyone who leaves the White Fang is to be sentenced to death. If you can guess, I plan to leave the White Fang, but I think someone has figured it out already and have been planning to come after me." Nodding his head along with him, Naruto set the mechanism to lock, and placed his hands behind his head.

"So you plan to leave? I believe I can help you out then." Sitting up straight, Tukson looked Naruto right in the eye, well, right in the goggle with a serious expression on his face. "Explain." Naruto hummed for a few seconds, deciding If he should tell Tukson his plan, and realized with how serious the man just became, he could trust him, not out of trust, but mutual agreement.

"Make sure you don't repeat this. I planned to search out the White Fang under the guise of wanting to join, but really I plan on secretly taking out top ranking members." Tukson raised an eyebrow, not truly believing he heard that right. The kid wanted to take out top ranking members? He'd need to be powerful.

"Either you're crazy powerful kid, or you're nuts. For some reason, I believe it to be the first rather then the latter." Naruto nodded, and grinned. "I'm more powerful then I look, and have powers this world has probably never seen. I'll be honest with you Tukson, I'm placing a little trust in you, if you can stay in the White Fang for about another month, just enough time to get me in, I'll fake your death, get you new identification, birth records, everything you could possibly need to start a new life, all you would need to do is be willing to change your look, and possibly never come back to Vale." Tukson was staring at Naruto with a straight face. The kid was asking him to get him into the White Fang, and in return he'd help Tukson fake his death and start new life? It was so simply of an answer, Tukson would be stupid to turn it down.

"There's a White Fang meeting in two weeks. About an hour walk from here. If you keep your end of the bargain, I'll sign over the deed of the shop and make it yours for helping me out. How do you plan to get new identification that isn't fake? They do have way's of checking." Naruto hummed for a second, not considering that, but knowing there must be some sort of official government office to get it, Naruto just needed time to look around.

"Anything I tell you, does not get repeated or the offer is off the table, okay?" After a small nod from Tukson, Naruto continued. "I'm not in the database, or records my self. I plan to break into where ever it is they make identification, and create me some. I have no birth records, no dentist appointments, nothing. To this world, I don't exist, so I need to make some form of I.D for myself. When I do that, I'll make you everything you need, as long as you keep your end of the deal." Tukson stuck out his hand, and looking at it Naruto grinned as he shook the older males hand, the offer being set.

"Also, If anyone does come in here within the next month, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Patting the younger male on the shoulder, Tukson stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat down for a second, then entered a code into the hidden safe under his desk that kept the store's Lien. Grabbing an entire bag, Tukson opened it, counted through the turquoise, pink, yellow and blue carded lien, and then tied the bag back up, and threw it to Naruto.

"There's 25,000 Lien, enough to last you months. Keep it. When you help me with everything else, I'll give you half of what I got, and the store." Naruto sent the man a thank you nod, and sealed the bag away into the seal on his palm, not caring the man was in the room. Seeing it, Tukson nodded to himself, affirming the fact that Naruto was not normal, and indeed had powers this world hadn't seen.

"Now, talking about your job and apartment. Until you help me with everything, all I ask is that you work from 11 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon, then I'll take over and you can do whatever it is you do. And here…" Throwing Naruto a scroll, who looked at it weirdly, Tukson continued talking. "… that's a new scroll with the key activating door opened on it. 9th floor, room 9." Raising an eyebrow at the kid who looked like he had never seen a scroll before, Tukson deep in a deep breathe.

"Have you never seen a scroll before?" Seeing Naruto shake his head, Tukson walked over to him and sat down, showing him how it's done. "I'll show you what you need to know then that's it. To open your door upstairs, all you do is scan the small black bar right here. Everything else, you'll need to figure out yourself." Naruto nodded as Tukson showed how what to do, with that, Naruto walked out into the front of the store and left through the front door. Walking through the ally that was between his new job and a small store next to it, Naruto walked up the flight of stairs, all eight of them, to reach the ninth floor, and walked over to the ninth door, which was on the end of the hallway. Doing exactly as Tukson said, Naruto scanned the small black bar that was on the backside of the electrical scroll, and opened the door to his new home. Walking into the living room, which also served as both the bedroom and kitchen, Naruto nodded in appreciation. In the left corner of the room, to the right of the window, was a twin size mattress. To the left side of the mattress, which was horizontal with the front wall, was a three seated couch with a recliner to the right of that. A small coffee table was in front of the couch, then pushed up against the wall in front of the coffee table was an entertainment center with a T.V that was at least 72 in. Then to the right of the T.V, in almost a medium size room with no door, more so a cubby, was a stove, a microwave, and a fridge.

This was home, and Naruto was excited to say the least. His first day here in Remnant wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be, not counting falling out of the sky and wanting to kill Obito, but it was good. Releasing the seal on his palm, his bag full of Lien, something he'd need to learn the value of since he was use to Ryo, and the backpack full of scrolls Obito had given him appeared in his hand. Before bed, we was going to go through everything Obito had given him. Walking over to the couch, Naruto sat down, and opened the backpack, and took out, and counted, all thirteen scrolls. Each of them had a name on the, and Naruto almost cried seeing who they were from, with a longer note one Obito's scroll.

' _Naruto, here are scrolls from your mother, your father, Jiraiya-sama, Sandaime-sama, and myself. Everything else is things I think you'll need.'_ Obito had done to much for him, first a new chance at life, second his new eyes, and now this. Deciding to read the notes of the letters first, Naruto started with his moms.

' _Naruto-kun, it's your mom… again. When Obito said you were most likely going to be sent to a new world after your death… I kicked him in the nuts… hard. But, even though I miss you my baby boy, I want you to be happy, and have a new take at life doing what you want to do. Do whatever it is you want, become an author, open a ramen stand and spread the mighty food of god, or even become a hermit and give me thousands of grandbabies, I don't care, just do what makes you happy. I'll always be proud of your accomplishments and what you've done. In this scroll are just a few things, nothing like what everyone else gave you. One is a photobook of me and your father all throughout our life I want you to see. The last picture is of me pregnant with you, and your father, and we were both very happy that you were being born. The other things are mine and your fathers wedding bands, even though we were never married, they're more like fake wedding rings. The last item our is my own personal, hand written note book on Fuinjutsu, from my very first seal I ever made, to my very last before my death. I don't want you to think you weren't loved, because we did. I love you… and I better not see you for at least eighty years or I'll kick you in the nuts… harder then Obito.'_ Naruto gulped, and made sure he knew not to die for at least eighty years unless he fear the wrath of his mother. Placing the scroll back in the backpack, Naruto went on to the next one, his fathers, and read it with just an eye glance.

' _So you've died… good job kiddo, certainly younger then I did.'_ Naruto could just envision his father laughing at him right now, but deciding to read on, Naruto could only laugh at his father who probably thought he was funny,

' _All jokes aside, I'm so proud of you for what you have accomplished, words can't even describe it. I'll keep this letter short, as I know you're not one for reading. In my scroll is my Hokage's jacket that I want you to have, and my Konoha Jonin flak-jacket. I debated on the pro's and con's of giving you the Haraishin, but with Obito's plan of giving you his eyes, you already have a better transportation jutsu. I love you Naruto.'_ Placing the scroll back into backpack, Naruto smiled, remembering the chance he had to fight a war with his dad, and silently prayed for him. Grabbing the next scroll, Naruto read it with a smile, because it was from the most influential man in his life.

' _So, you carried out the legacy and will I left you. I always thought it would be either your father or Nagato to do so, but you did it and I must say…. I'm shocked an idiot like you could do it_ ' Naruto's eyebrow twitched, knowing the man just had to screw with him, even beyond death. Damn that Ero-sennin!

' _Just kidding! I'm very proud I was able to call you my student, and in the end, you have surpassed me in battle… just not intelligence! But before you throw my scroll away, just listen. In this scroll are my books 'Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' and my 'Make-out Tactics'. You might not read them, but you could sell copies of them and make a lot of money, that's how I became so rich. I truly have nothing left to teach you, so instead, I give you my Mt. Myoboku headband. Believe it or not, that headband was my prized possession, and I'd destroy my book series and never work on it again if it meant keeping that headband safe…. Good luck Naruto, I'll await the day we reunite so you can tell me of how you finished your story.'_ Naruto looked down, rubbing the few tears that came to his eyes as he read what his sensei, and godfather, left him. Jiraiya, undoubtably, was the biggest pervert ever, but he was a wise, caring man that Naruto cried for when he died. There would be no other person like Jiraiya in Naruto's life, not even his own father could compare to Jiraiya in Naruto's eyes. Placing the scroll back in his backpack, Naruto grabbed the next one.

' _Naruto-kun, I cant express how proud of you I am because of the man you have became. I'll keep this short. In this scroll is my own personal, hand sculpted, Tobacco pipe. I do not give this to you to smoke, though you may do so if you please, I give this to you because I don't want you to feel sad. You are in a new, unexplored world all alone, and even the mightiest worries have fallen to lonliness, I give you this pipe as an outsource to you pain. If you ever feel alone, smoke a bowl of tobacco, sit back and relax and know I have always been watching over you. The last item I have placed in here, is my headband that I had worn since the first war. Good luck Naruto, I'm proud of you.'_ Naruto sighed, truly missing Hiruzen Sarutobi, his protector and the only man in the village, besides Teuchi and Iruka, to hold no hatred for him. He didn't need t worry about the health risk of smoking, his body would just heal itself anyways, and Naruto knew the Sandaime was right. He was already feeling lonely and it hadn't even been a day since he got here. Placing the scroll into the bag. Grabbing the last one with a letter, Naruto smiled.

' _I'm guessing if you're reading this then you took up my offer, and have been sent to a new world. I have given you some materials I think you'll need incase you ever need something to conceal your identity and you can't use a henge. In this scrolls are both my one eyed mask's from my time in the Akatsuki, and when I was masquerading as the Mizukage. Alongside my Akatsuki cloak, I have left you scrolls on how to use the Sharingan, how to use Genjutsu, Kamui, and some forbidden techniques just incase, and more.. Disturbing things that I ask you don't question. Just know, they're spare incase you need them. Good luck, From Obito.'_ Deciding he didn't need to worry about the more _disturbing thing's_ as Obito put it, Naruto looked to the last eight scrolls. One read fire, one read water, one read earth, one read lightning, and one read wind. Those were scrolls on the five elements, and deciding to make five clones, Naruto had the clones each take a scroll and glance through everything. The last three scrolls were perishable food, Sharingan, and more Sharingan. Deciding he didn't want to know by what Obito meant with more Sharingan, Naruto placed all but one scroll in the bag, made a clone, and had it go read the Sharingan scroll.

With that, Naruto walked over to the bed in his room and laid down, thinking about the events on what had happened. He had died, was brought back to life, got a job, found a way into the white fang, and now had a home. It had been a good day, a bad day, a shitty day, and a awesome day. Knowing he had work at eleven in the morning, Naruto took off his goggles, sandals, and clothing, stripping down to his boxers, and closed his eyes as he laid in bed, intent on getting a good night of sleep.


	3. Hello! I'm Nato! I'm a Goodboy!

_Hey Guys. TFS here and back with chapter three of Vulpine Sancto. I'll keep this short, for the pairing I have decided to do a Naruto x Blake story, as I accidently set the story up for Naruto and Blake to meet before Beacon. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, as it's your reviews that give me the motivation to write._

 _Also, I re-wrote the fight scene between Naruto and Kuromi, as a lot of people messaged me saying that fight scene could have been better, and I want to apologize. That was literally the second fight scene I have ever written, so I went back and re-wrote it._

 _...ooOoo.._

This was absolute and downright hell. Naruto, the newest, and only employee besides Tukson, was so aggravated and bored, it was laughable. It had been a week since he arrived in Remnant, and not much had happened. Everyday at 10:30, like any good employee, Naruto showed up at work to start his shift. He opened up shop, and set everything up the way Tukson had showed him, and did absolutely nothing but sit at the front desk, and read a book. Reading, while not his favorite thing ever, was sadly the only thing he was permitted to do on the clock, so Naruto was forced to sit there, glancing through books, and familiarizing himself with everything in the store incase someone needed something. Luckily, his shift was now over since it was three o'clock, and Naruto had plan's.

His training had been good, and thanks to the scrolls Obito had given him, Naruto had started to work on his Wind affinity, which he knew to be his main affinity, and his Water affinity, which was his lesser affinity. The scrolls Obito had given Naruto didn't have much, but each had one D rank, one C rank, one B Rank, one A rank, and one S rank jutsu, meaning he could possibly learn twenty five new jutsu from the scrolls, but would first have to learn the water and wind first, because Obito said learning an affinity that isn't yours in hard, and it'd be pointless to waste time on learning jutsu he'll have a problem doing, when he could learn jutsu that'll be easier. In the week he had been in Remnant, he had managed to learn two Wind style jutsu's, and one water style Jutsu. The thing Naruto had been working on the most was the Sharingan, since Obito was right, it is a valuable tool that can be used. To have the Sharingan and not use it would just be plain dumb.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have that much progress with the Sharingan, Kamui was a no go, and even though he had done exactly what Obito said to in limbo, it just wasn't working. The only thing that had been figured out was how to do Genjutsu, which was simply thinking of what you wanted to happen, and make eye contact with someone, and Viola. That was pretty much the only progress he had made with the Sharingan, besides the predictability of seeing someone's attack. When he was younger, Naruto thought Kakashi and Sasuke could just see into the future, but he was wrong, Naruto could see when his clone's muscle tensed, and when they shot off, it was like a small insight of what was going to happen.

The training had been good, and Naruto was proud with what he had done, but the greatest thing that had happened, was Naruto finding out about the weapons this world had. It was, in simpler terms, awesome. He had never seen such intricate and deadly weapons, like a crossbow that turned into a sword, a sword that turned into a gun, which was something Naruto was finding awesome, as back home they didn't have guns, and even two tanto like knives the combined together and became a long sword. When Naruto found out about these weapons, he knew he needed one, but didn't know what to pick.

Swords, and all of the other kind of weapons, were never his thing. They were more so Sasuke's, while Naruto preferred to just fight hand to hand, and then he had found them, the greatest weapons ever. A pair of duel shot gauntlets that he had bought for 12,000 lien. They were orange and black gauntlets that covered his entire forearm on both sides, and were able to hold twenty rounds each. On the front near the hand cover, when activated, Naruto had the Uzumaki swirl carved and painted on. They were badass, and Naruto had named them Both. His left handed gauntlet was named _Leaf_ while his right arm gauntlet was named _swirl,_ To remember the ancient land of his ancestors that he had never seen, and to remember his home and everyone there. They were surprisingly easy to use, and required nothing but his punch to be fired. They were great, but also terrifying, if the people back home had weapons like that, the wars would have been a lot more gruesome and bloodier.

Tukson was a nice man, and didn't question the powers Naruto used in the one spar they had together. Naruto could tell the man wanted to ask, but there was a mutual agreement between them, no questions asked, no answers given. They had both worked in the book shop, helped those that came in, and then went on with there lives. Tukson was more worried about what he was going to do after Naruto helped him, while Naruto was silently freaking out, trying to uphold his end of the bargain. Naruto had found a few government offices, so he could create some fake id's, but none of them had been the right one to go to. Naruto didn't want to let Tukson down, so he kept looking, hoping to find the right place, Because Tukson was, in an essence, Naruto's saving light in this world so far. The man had given him a job, a home, Lien in advance, was going to sign the store over to Naruto after he had helped, and even taught him about the White Fang, the members he knew of, and even how it ran. The meeting was still in a week, and Tukson said he had started to talk to a few people, saying there was a powerful member that wanted to join that would be of great help, and Naruto was told he was wanted at the meeting by a man named Adam, who was one of the leaders of the White Fang.

That was something that made Naruto frown, there was more than one leader, and if he joined and immediately a leader went missing, it could blow his cover. He needed to find a way to get most or all of the leaders in one spot, and use kamui on them. When they were all gone and dead, Naruto would be able to rest easily at night and continue on with his new life, he just couldn't turn a blind eye to those monsters though. He had everything planned out to, and was truly thankful for everything Obito had given him. Naruto was going to change his name, and hide away his looks so no one could possibly track him down, by using the Orange swirl Akatsuki mask and hooded cloak Naruto now had in his possession, while using a beanie with holes in it to hide his blonde hair while always keeping the hood of his cloak up, so the White Fang couldn't track Naruto down after he left.

It wasn't his style, Naruto was more so, a loud, boisterous, yell his name to the world and announce his presence kind of guy. Not a secretive, hide away his looks, and be the silent observant type that Obito had been in the Akatsuki when he was truly leading. It was for the best though, and Naruto would do it to make this world better. Though, Naruto only had about six months to complete his plans, as he heard the new year for Beacon started in six months, and Naruto still wanted to be a Huntsman. A simple life was what he wanted, and to him, simple was fighting Grimm and being a badass.

Walking up to the front door of his home, Naruto used his scroll, and opened the door. It was three O'clock at the moment, and it started to get dark at about seven o'clock, meaning Naruto had four hours to finish what it was he needed, then find to find a government office and find a way to make some fake identification for him and Tukson, as they had already gone over everything the both of them would need.

Releasing the seal on the back of his hand, Naruto took his backpack, and sat on his recliner, while looking for the scroll Obito had given him, and opened it with a poof of smoke. Naruto grinned as he saw the two mask's of his former enemy, and decided to go with the orange mask with the side ways like flame, the same on Obito used to attack Konoha. Taking off his goggles, Naruto's three bladed MS hit the light for the first time in a while, and Naruto winced from the sudden attack of light, as he never truly had his goggles off besides night time. Placing the mask on his face, Naruto allowed the elastic band to wrap around his head. Taking an orange beanie with holes on the top, Naruto slid his horns through the beanie, and pulled it down over his head, hiding away any sign of blonde hair. He didn't want there to be any chance of him being identified, for either mission, and was making sure all of his body was hidden away. With that done, Naruto grabbed the infamous Akatsuki cloak with a hood, and slid his arms through the holes, then pulled it up, and put the hood on over the orange beanie, with his horns sliding through the holes on the top. With his mask on, the black shirt that went all the way up his neck on, and his cloak on, Naruto couldn't help but smirk, Naruto was completely hidden away, which was exactly what he was going for. His hands were covered by gloves, so Naruto finished off his look as he grabbed _Leaf_ and _swirl_ , and placed them on his hands.

Looking over to the clock hanging on his wall with his one eye through the eye hole, Naruto realized he had thirty minutes until he needed to leave. He had been surveying the area around his work place, with the help of Tukson's information, and knew about a couple jobs the White Fang were planning to complete. His plan was simple, he was going to attack them and take them down, to show his power, and then go to the meeting so they know he's a strong ally that they would need, and join them. It was unconventional, attacking someone you want to join, but he needed to prove that he had the power that they needed, and that he would be a huge asset.

By the time the first act of his plan was complete, his second one would start. Naruto was breaking into his third government building of the week, hopefully it would be his last, and he was going to make him and Tukson some fake files. He was going to break in, find out where they made the Id's, and make them. Naruto knew he would need to take out the camera's so he could take his picture, and take a picture of a henged clone for Tukson's I.D.

Walking over to the mirror that Naruto had bought, he looked himself over and grinned under his mask, he certainly looked badass if he did say so himself. With everything properly set up, Naruto opened the window to his room, still not having figured out how to use kamui, and made a giant leap as he landed on the corner of a building, using his chakra to stick, then climbed up the side and looked east. Tukson said the White fang members were robbing a train that was just south of his position, but he needed to head east, pass a small café, then run south until he came into contact with a forest line, and the train tracks would be a mile away from the ending of the tree line. It was roughly three thirty five at the moment, and the train was scheduled to pass at four ten exactly, where Naruto would jump on and wait for the Lieutenant, Kuromi, a tiger faunus known as the Blue Blood of the White fang, and roughly twenty lower leveled grunts who would be easy picking. His job was easy, wipe the White Fang members out, non-lethally of course, then have Kuromi deliver a message to her bosses.

Tukson had reported Kuromi was one of five 'Lieutenant's' of the White Fang, each who worked directly under a boss and manned there own faction of the White Fang, who's only job was to carry out jobs that'd benefit them. Taking off east, Naruto started to run as fast as he could, not worrying about someone seeing him as he was to fast for the untrained eye, and any huntsman or huntress that saw him, Naruto was sure he could easily out run, or out maneuver through out the alley's, since Naruto knew the entire lay out of Vale thanks to a map he had looked at. Just the prospect of a good fight was getting him pumped up as adrenaline was already rushing through his body.

Since his death, Naruto hadn't had a good fight, well he hadn't even had a fight besides the spar with Tukson, but it was more of a shadow box fight, where no moves actually connected. The prospect of taking on one of the five lieutenant's of the White Fang, and seeing exactly where he stacked up against one was motivating and awesome. Naruto didn't want to get cocky though, as he had to remember this wasn't the Elemental Nations, and these people all had different powers and different weapons. He was strong in the war, but that was because he had the powers of the Sage of the Six Path's, and his shared Chakra mode with Kurama, which he had neither of now. That's not saying Naruto wasn't strong though, He was confident, he just wasn't cocky and always knew, no matter what, there was going to be someone out there that was stronger then him. That would be a good day, because Naruto as of yet, had never truly lost a battle. Of course, he had lost to people, but it wasn't by much. Naruto had fought Orochimaru, at sixteen, and came out of the battle, which could be considered a draw, almost unscathed because of Kurama. Naruto had fought Neji, a Hyuga prodigy that was 'destined' to win, and gave him a royal ass beating, hell, he had even fought Kurama, and won. The only time Naruto could ever say he had actually lost, was against Sasuke, but finding out Sasuke stopped his revolutions plans, Naruto still counted that as a win in his book. But now, in a new world, with the prospect of fighting people with immense power, maybe like a maiden if they were real, was truly exciting.

Stopping as he landed on a roof, Naruto looked through his single eye hole down at a small café that was on the second store of a building, with an open patio, and took off again, this time going south until he ran into the train tracks. Tukson had reported there were going to be people on board of the train, which meant no destructive moves for Naruto, so he was either going to have to use _Swirl_ and _Leaf_ and keep the fighting under control, or possibly get them off of the train, not wanting any civilians or innocent people to get hurt. it was a rather fancy train owned by a company called the Schnee dust company that recently took a hand in train travel, but were really using the trains as a way to escort there goods without people knowing. Apparently, the White Fang had found out, and were planning to steal all the dust on the train, which seemed to be something they were doing a lot recently, hitting up dust shops and shipment yards. Naruto would put a stop to them, give his message, and leave.

Landing on a small dirt hill, Naruto looked up at the tree line, and smirked. The forest was his play ground and he was certain there was no one here that could out match him in the forest. He was from Konoha, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and from a young age was taught how to use the tree's to his advantage. Pushing chakra into his legs, Naruto jumped up and landed on a tree branch, and continued with his journey. Naruto had possibly everything he could need for this mission, kunai, shuriken, his gauntlets, a written note for the White Fang, and everything he would need for his fake identification. Bursting out of the tree line, Naruto grinned as he kneeled on small grass hill he was on that would allow him to drop onto the train from above. It would be about five minutes until the trained arrived, then the mission would be a go. But first, Naruto reached into the his pocket and grabbed a scroll, which he opened to reveal another scroll. Making three shadow clones, Naruto turned to them and pointed to the scroll.

"You have about four minutes, gather some Nature chakra and seal yourself away. Clone three, when they're done search for me and you'll act as the summoner of the clones when I need the Nature chakra" The clones nodded and sat down on the ground, in a lotus position, and started to meditate. The third clone right behind the two, where he sat and started to wait.

Naruto snapped his head right as he heard a horn blare throughout the clearing he was in, and looked over as smoke was rising up in the air, signifying the train was close. Naruto bent down, and sat on the edge of the small hill/cliff he was on, and waited for the passenger section of the train to pass, then pushed himself off of the cliff, and landed silently on the back section of the train. Looking around, Naruto walked over to the small space between two of the carts, and dropped on the small metal beam that connected the carts together, and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

With a shrug, Naruto kicked the door open, not truly caring because the White Fang members would have to do the same, and walked in, only to stop. There was almost twenty Atlesian Knight-130's standing in front of Naruto, with guns pointed in his direction. Naruto blinked, Once, twice, thrice, then cursed as they opened fire and he was forced to jump back out of the door. Looking over, Naruto cursed his luck, again, as the metal makings of the train started to give way so he ran forward and jumped through the door of the cart behind him, and cursed his luck again, as another twenty AK-130's were pointing there advanced technology at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. First mission, and I run into this. This is like Nami no Kuni all over again…" Naruto didn't get to finish as all twenty robots started to open fire, forcing Naruto back out of that cart, and onto the roof, his plan literally going to hell in less then thirty seconds. This was just fantastic, and Naruto could only curse whatever god felt like screwing with this life now. Landing on the top of the train, Naruto raised both of his hands, and punched down, which resulted in the two gauntlets to activate. The small, orange and black wrist bands started to transform, and in less then five seconds, the gauntlets covered all the way up to his elbows. About ten of the forty AK-130's landed on the roof, with there guns pointed at Naruto.

"No chance we could possibly talk about this fellows? Possibly over a cup of tea? Maybe take you all out to dinner?" Naruto had to jump back as the A.K's opened fire, making Naruto smirk. He wouldn't mind destroying some Atlas military tech, since they attacked first. Landing on the ground, Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and shot off like a rocket, and plowed his right fist through an A.K, releasing a shot, and blowing the head clean off in a spark of electrical wires and oil like fluid. Not relenting, Naruto grabbed the body of the robot, and turned around, blocking a round of shots that was aimed at him, then used his strength and threw the A.K, knocking five of them off the train, resulting in them landing on the ground. Knowing that more were going to jump up and attack, Naruto cocked his hand back, and let off a shot that connected with the chest of one of the A.K's, but it didn't do anything but momentarily stun the bot.

Naruto was sent back as a shot hit his chest, and rolled across the train, almost falling off the edge. Managing to use his chakra to stick to the top, Naruto sprung forward and aimed a kick at one of the robot's mechanic head, but frowned as the kicked was blocked by surprising strength from the Robot. Grabbing the robot by it's head, Naruto twisted hard and pulled the head off, then used it as a baseball and threw it at another robot, but the head only bounced off, and Naruto was forced to run as all the A.K's opened fire, with a few shots hitting Naruto in the legs or arms, but not truly hitting anywhere vital. The wounds would heal, so Naruto wasn't truly worried as he ran to the end of the cart, did a handstand while using chakra to stick to the cart, then swing around and brought his legs down on the door of the cart, and flipped into the room.

Both doors were now blown off the hinges, and Naruto was in the closed confinement with twenty nine of the A.K's. This worked better for him though, Naruto had found out the A.K's were programmed to never attack each other, with being worth a lot of money to make, so Naruto jumped, and landed right in the middle of all the bots, and started to throw punches and kicks, trying to do whatever he could to take down the bots.

Grabbing a kunai, Naruto blocked an attack from an A.K that tried to pistol whip him, and drove the kunai into the mechanical bot's neck, and yanked it out with a slice, stopping the bot in it's track. There were still a lot of robots around, and Naruto needed to finish them quickly, less he miss his chance at attacking the White Fang that would be landing on the train any minute. The way Naruto saw it, he had two options, try his hand at defeating all of the A.K's by himself and possibly miss his chance, or use the explosion tag he had learned how to make and blow of the conjoining metal, separating the train. Naruto decided the latter, as he couldn't miss this chance, and started to run through hand signs for the latest jutsu he learned.

" **Wind Style: Gale Force Palm"** Blowing away most of the A.K's, with some flying out the door and being ran over by the train while others just rolled and hit the ground, Naruto jumped back and reached into his back left pocket, pulling out three folded explosion tags. Jumping back with a grin, Naruto stopped on the platform behind him, and saluted to the robots he didn't know where actually recording him.

"Ladies! Gentleman! Let this be the day you'll remember as the day… You almost caught Captain… Nato Namikaze!" Naruto jumped into the air, while also dropping the three explosion tags, and held his left hand up in a half ram seal. With the explosion rocking the whole train, Naruto was sent flying back from the pressure, and slid along the top of the train, but used his chakra to stop him. Standing up with a grin, Naruto nodded.

"Nato Namikaze, I like it! I'm such a badass!" Naruto thought the name was awesome, and even though it was a name he randomly came up with, Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Obito had become Tobi, which was still all the same letters of his name, while Naruto took out the Ru of Naruto, and became Nato. It was simplistic, but no one would ever put two and two together and guess Naruto was Nato. Completely unaware of the government officials that had just watched an entire train cart full of Atlas military tech, who were now sending back ups to arrest Naruto, be destroyed, Naruto turned around and decided waiting inside the carts weren't the best thing, and that he'd just wait on top. Just as he thought that, Naruto sighed as forty White Fang grunts landed on the cart, with a woman in the front.

The woman was beautiful, that much was for sure. She had shaggy black hair that reached to the middle of her back, with orange colored eyes, as well as orange, black, and white eyeliner around her eyes. She was wearing a skimpy looking black tank-top that covered nothing but her belly button, and the nipples of her breast, while everything else was on display for the world to see. She was also wearing really short yoga shorts that really hid nothing away, with an orange, black, and white colored tail coming from her back, and combat like boots on her feet. On her left hip was a Kodachi, and slung across her back was a cross bow. Naruto smirked as he looked the woman over, and decided to go into his 'Nato' mode.

"Helloooo! Nato's a good boy! You must be Kuromi!" Naruto finished off his short speech that was yelled by holding his right arm over his head, the palm facing down, while his left hand was on his hip, which was sticking out because of Naruto leaning more to the side, while Naruto's head was flung back in a dramatic, theatrical like display that made most of the members sweat drop!

"Hm, so you know who I am do you _good boy_?" Kuromi giggled as she hid her mouth behind her hand, and walked up to Naruto, only to run a finger down his Akatsuki cloak. Naruto frowned on the inside of his mask. This woman was either over-confident and didn't view Naruto as a threat, or she had the power to back up her over-confidence, something made Naruto believe it was the latter, since she was one of five lieutenant's.

"Hai! You're Kuromi! And I'm Nato! Pleasure to meet you!" Naruto stuck out his hand, wondering if the woman would take it, and was surprised when she softly wrapped her hand around Naruto's and shook it. Naruto, wondering why the woman was being so friendly when she most likely just watched him blow the train up, decided to discreetly ask her.

"Why are you being so nice to Nato?" Naruto crossed his arm over his head, while clutching his heart with his other hand, almost like he was in pain, and continued. "Nato's been a bad boy! I found some meanie robot's and they went Kaboom! Now Nato's sad." Kuromi smiled as she walked to the other side of the train cart, over where the grunt members were and Naruto was surprised to see it was a kind smile, not the sort of smile he expected to be on someone called the Blue Blood of The White Fang.

"Well, Nato, I'm being nice because it's simple really. I'm going to let you die happily for taking care of those A.K 130's for us." Naruto's eye widened under his mask as he ducked under a sword strike from the woman, not even being able to follow her with his Sharingan as she seemed to just vanish then reappear right in front of him. Naruto punched his hands towards the ground, and both Leaf and Swirl activated, with the sounds of gears grinding, and in less then five seconds the two orange and black gauntlets covered Naruto's arms completely under his cloak. Naruto grinned, happy at the prospect of fighting the Blue Blood of the White Fang.

Grabbing a kunai from the inside of his cloak, Kuromi and Naruto seemed to stare each other down for a second, but when a leaf had fallen on the train, the two shot of like rockets with Kuromi bringing her sword around to stab Naruto in the neck, while Naruto used Leaf to block the attack, and swirl to fire a shot off that hit Kuromi in the face. Not relenting whatsoever, Naruto ran towards the slightly dazed tiger faunus and started to throw a barrage of punches and kicks that she was barely able to dodge.

Finally, Naruto saw an opening, and used it to his advantage as he jumped up, placed his hand on Kuromi's head, and then fell to the ground, while slamming Kuromi's head down, thanks to her being stuck to Naruto's hand. The whole cart shook from the impact, and Naruto jumped back, wondering if she was going to stay down, but when she didn't, Naruto smirked. Kuromi placed her Katana in its scabbard, and bent her knee's, so Naruto looked at her legs, and right once he saw the tensing muscles start to go slack, He brought his foot up, while leaning back, and kicked Kuromi in the stomach, the force of the attack, sending her flying backwards, but luckily she had managed to stay at the train, and not fall off.

Naruto made a clone, and jumped into the air, then used the clone as a springboard and shot of towards Kuromi, tackling her to the ground again, and rolling a few times. Naruto kipped up his feet, while Kuromi spun elegantly and landed on her feet, causing the tiger faunus to smirk.

Bringing her sword around again, Kuromi tried to slice Naruto's head off, but when it dodged, she let go of her sword for a second, switched to back hand, and tried again, only for Naruto to dodge her attack with practiced ease, pissing her off. Every time Kuromi swiped left, it would get close, but Naruto would move at the last second, every time Kuromi tried to stab him, it would get close, only for him to spin around it, almost like he was toying with her.

"Damn it! Stop moving sugar!" Kuromi's sword lit up red for a second, and then shot out a stream of fire as she added dust to it, and Naruto was forced to jump over the attack, less he get burned, and that's when he realized that's what Kuromi wanted to happen. Looking towards the woman, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in an x like shape just as Kuromi's boot connected with his arms, and Naruto was sent flying into the train, and through the roof. Even though his mind was a little fuzzy from the impact, Naruto could see the people on train, and knew they were about to freak out. With Kuromi landing right in front of him, Naruto decided to not worry about the people, and brought his legs around, swiping Kuromi's out from under her, and dropping her to the ground.

Jumping back up, Naruto cocked Leaf and Swirl back, and started to fire off shots as he moved closer to Kuromi, who started spinning her sword and deflecting the bullets. The people in the train were on the ground, making sure they weren't caught in the crossfire, even though Naruto's attacks would only bruise them, as he was using rubber bullets. Once he was close enough, Naruto sent a punch to Kuromi's head, but she moved it to the side, so Naruto elbowed her in the jaw with his retreating arm that caused her to spin around. Kicking the back of her knee, Naruto gripped Kuromi around the waist and lifted her up, then brought her down on a table full of champagne bottles. The bottles shattered, and the liquid was sent everywhere, drenching those around, like a 17 year old girl with long white hair in a side ways pony tail wearing the Schnee family logo.

Naruto didn't pay the girl any mind though, as he jumped back up and waited to see what Kuromi would do, when she started to move, Naruto got into a fighting stance and waited, wondering if that was all the tiger faunus could take, and if these Lieutenants of the White Fang were just over glorified grunt members, of if they could take a beating and dish one out, because Naruto was truly wishing for a good fight, and right now, this was getting boring. Kuromi got up, her shirt, which still surprisingly covered her, was in tatters, and her glare directed towards Naruto was screaming bloody murder. If looks could kill, Naruto knew he'd be dead.

Side stepping a swipe from Kuromi again, Naruto brought his leg around for a kick, and was surprised when Kuromi ducked under it, but the second Naruto's foot connected with the ground, Naruto was kicked in a spot that made all the men on board wince and cover themselves. Naruto squeaked, and started to hop from foot to foot, trying to get the pain to go away from his stinging testicles, while also dodging attacks from Kuromi, and once the pain was dulled enough, Naruto brought his hand around and put as much strength as possible into the punch that connected with her chest, causing her to flying back and indent in the wall. Not relenting Naruto made a clone, and used it as a spring board, then launched himself at Kuromi, and tackled her through the cart of the train they were in, into another, where they continued there fight.

Jumping back, Naruto started to run through hand signs, then spat out three water ball bullet's that cut through Kuromi's skin like it was a hot knife to butter, drawing blood. Jumping forward, Naruto punched the dazed Kuromi right in the jaw, spun around on his heel and back handed her, then grabbed her by the hair and brought her nose down on his knee. Not stopping there though, Naruto lifted the fallen woman back up by the neck, tightened his hold, then slammed her against the cart's wall, and knocked the air out of her by kneeing her in the gut. It was ruthless, and not Naruto's style, but it needed to be done, he needed to show the White Fang there power. Dropping the now bloodied and heavily breathing White Fang member to the floor, Naruto started to walk away, wondering if she would get up, and wasn't surprised when an arrow flew right by his head.

"She's resilient, I'll give her that." Saying it low enough so no one heard with, Naruto turned back around, but raised an eyebrow at what was happening. Kuromi's nail's were getting longer, and sharper, her eyes were glowing slightly, and her hair was becoming shaggy and messed up, giving her a more beasty look, like a feral Inuzuka. Naruto's eyes widened as he didn't even see the enraged tiger faunus' muscle tense as she shot off, and it was only by luck that Naruto was able to duck under the swipe of the nails that was trying to take his neck clean off of his body. Ducking, weaving, and leaning back, Naruto was just blocking the attacks that were sent at him as Kuromi attacked like a vicious animal that was mad. Which she was 'Nato' was a dead man, and she was going to kill him for mocking her, when she had worked hard to get where she was today, but this new guy, wanna-be criminal was treating her like a kid, like she was nothing but dirt beneath his feet, and she would kill him for it.

Yelling out in rage as she jumped forward, Kuromi sent a kick towards Naruto's head, but he put up his arm and blocked it, then caught her leg. With her leg now trapped, Kuromi could do nothing but hop on her foot as she started into the mask of her opponent.

"Bad move Kuromi! Nato's going to hurt you…. Bad" Kuromi's eyes widened, the Nato she had come to know was a childish sounding man that only seemed to be playing around, but this, this was like someone entirely new. Kuromi screamed as Naruto started to spin her around and threw her back up into the air, through the roof, and into the sky. Naruto crouched down on his legs, then shot through the open hole of the roof he just made. Reaching the tiger faunus, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and quickly started to spin on his decent back towards the train, and right before Naruto and Kuromi connected with the metal roof, Naruto pushed off and allowed Kuromi to fly back through the roof as he stood there.

"Boss, I have the nature chakra ready." Naruto turned around towards his clone that had been tasked with bringing him the clones that had gathered Nature energy, and nodded. Walking over towards the newest hole of many on the train, Naruto looked into it and saw that Kuromi was still down on the ground.

"Any problems gathering it?" The clone shook his head, but frowned on the inside, something Naruto picked up on.

"The Nature energy here is different boss. We can absorb it, but when we connect to the life around us, all of it's screaming at us to kill the humans. It's like, even the energy around wants the people dead." Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he never had that problem before, not even back home, but shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to the whole in the cart, and saw Kuromi standing on wobbly legs.

"Release a clone so I can absorb the Nature energy." The clone nodded and laid the scroll down as Naruto was watching Kuromi through the hole in the roof. She was bleeding badly, but that wasn't what Naruto was looking at, It was her blood, more so the color of her blood. Blood was suppose to be red, not blue, and even though people thought blood red blue until it hit the air, was wrong, as the veins inside of bodies are blue, but for some reason, Kuromi had blue blood dripping down her face, arms, and neck, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

Naruto stiffened for a second as his body took in the Nature Energy of Remnant, and he had to agree with his clone, the energy here was screaming, almost begging for the humans and faunus' to be killed, like they had done something to piss mother nature off, and now mother nature was fighting back. Naruto couldn't see it, but his three bladed MS changed and now had a toad like pupil that was a bar that swirled into the three blades of his MS, while around Naruto's eye was a black, no longer orange, pigmentation. Even though Nature seemed to be calling out to Naruto, as this world had never had a sage before, Naruto smiled sadly as he looked at the trees and vowed to help the world return to how it wanted to be.

Naruto let his eyes roam back down to Kuromi, only for them to widen at the state she was in. She had gotten buff, and Naruto could see why, she was absorbing the blue blood back into her body, not her veins, and it was acting as an enhancement, making Kuromi's muscles bulge. She had gotten bigger, but there was still a certain litheness to her that made Naruto believe she had also got fasted. Naruto looked over at his clone, and nodded, silently telling him to stay on stand-by incase Naruto needed him, then dropped down into the whole, and landed right by Kuromi, and put on his 'Nato' mode.

"Woah! That's so cool Kuromi! You've got-" Naruto's eyes bulged from his head, not even having a chance to finish what he was saying, as Kuromi moved so quickly, so precisely, and delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach that sent him flying from the economy section of the train they were in, through the middle of the train, pass the first class, and into the railroad conductors room as he was keeping the train on track. Naruto frowned, and silently berated himself for dropping his guard like that, and kipped up, landing on his feet. Cocking both his gauntlets back, Naruto ran forward, and met Kuromi have way which each of them throwing a punch, and just when it seemed both of them were about to miss, Naruto released some Nature chakra through his arm, and punched Kuromi right in the cheek. Not ending there, Naruto threw a kick that connected with the buffer girls jaw, then used his momentum to swing around and back hand her with his metal gauntlets.

Naruto went for another kick, but Kuromi caught his leg in the air, swung him around, and released him, sending him straight into the wall, and almost out of the train if it wasn't for Naruto sticking to the side with his chakra. Naruto crawled on top of the train, and started to take silent steps, while using his chakra to reach out and try to sense Kuromi. Just as he thought he found her, Kuromi burst through the metal roof with her Katana in hand, and Naruto was forced to lean back slight, while also cocking his knee back, then knee her when her body was half way through the roof, at knee level, that sent her flying through the roof even more, ripping a large section of it out. Naruto bent down, almost like a fox, and sent chakra to his arms and legs, then pushed backwards, digging into the metal roofing, then shot off again, and cocked his arm back. Kuromi shook her head, getting rid of all the cob webs, and wiggled her toes, as her body felt numb. Her lower body was stuck in the inside of the train, while her upper body was on the outside of the train. Turning around to find Naruto, Kuromi's eyes widened as she saw a fist just mere inches for her chin.

Naruto's punch landed directly under Kuromi's chin, as changing course quickly, Naruto launched her high into the air, and made a few shadow clones. One shadow clone grinned as it used another and launched itself into the air, kicking Kuromi up even higher. A second clone that had been right behind the first used its brother clone as a spring board, and landed an axe kick on Kuromi that sent her right towards an awaiting third clone to kicked Kuromi back from where she came from, almost like a pin ball into the last clone that Naruto had made. The last clone grinned under his mask as he kicked Kuromi up, who could do nothing but turn her body and look up towards the sky, near the rising shattered moon and the body that was blocking it, and could only close her eyes as a swirling blue ball hit her dead in the chest.

"Namikaze Barrage: Lions Rasengan!" Kuromi, for a final time, was sent flying through the train of the roof, and hit the hard marble flooring of the inside of the train, while Naruto landed silently on the top of the train, and looked around. There were hole's everywhere, one part of the roofing had been peeled away, the back portion of the train, where Naruto had dropped his explosion, was completely missing, with one train cart only being half complete. Naruto was sure there was more damage on the inside, like shattered windows, cracked flooring, broken tables, injured people, but he couldn't worry about that. Naruto dropped down through a hole and grabbed Kuromi's broken and battered form that had returned to normal, and Naruto slung her over his shoulder, looking towards the people of the train, and waved.

"Pip pip Tutaloo!" With that, Naruto jumped to the top of the train, leaving the confused and scared customers of the train alone, while Naruto gently placed Kuromi down. Naruto stood over her prone body for a second, and frowned. It had been a fun fight, and somewhat difficult, making Naruto wonder how powerful the leaders of the White Fang would be. With a sigh, Naruto reached into his cloak and grabbed the note he had written for the leaders, and the pencil that was in his pocket, and opened the note up. Erasing out 'From: The masked man' Naruto re-wrote it to say 'From: Nato Namikaze' and then neatly placed the note in Kuromi's waist line. With that done, Naruto made ten clones of himself, with the orders of taking care of all the grunt members however they felt like.

He would do it himself, but pushing chakra into his ears, Naruto could hear sirens rapidly approaching, something he didn't like, so he grabbed Kuromi bridal style and waited for the perfect moment to jump off the train. When a ledge passed by, Naruto jumped, sticking his feet out first, and clung to the wall of dirt using his feet, and started to walk up it. He knew exactly where he was, and the sirens coming were most likely going to reach them with a minute, because the police station was four miles to the north of Naruto.

' _Damn it! I can't let her get arrested, she needs to give them my note, but I can't truly take her with me… I need to find somewhere to drop her off.'_ Looking up into the sky, Naruto grinned as he realized it was getting dark, meaning his second plan of attack was slated to start soon, probably another hour. Perfect amount of time to get Kuromi to a safe spot, and then continue without fear of ruining a chance of joining the White Fang because he got a lieutenant arrested. Jumping into the tree line's of the forest, Naruto hoisted Kuromi on his back to make it easier to run, and took off again, his arms flung back, while also holding her, and reaching the end of the tree line in no time.

Something, Naruto noted, was a huge mistake as he dropped out of the tree's to see over twenty squadron's of police cars, police motorcycle's, Militaristic Robot's with Guns, and even some huntsman and huntresses if the weapons he saw were any indication. Naruto stopped for a few seconds, and severely cursed what ever god had screwed him over again.

"Halt! Stop where you are and set the faunus down! You are under arrest for attempted robbery of the Schnee Dust Company Dust! Breaking and entering! And Grand Theft Train. Do not move or we will fire." Naruto placed his hands up, not liking the situation, and he immediately started to think, wondering about a back up plan. He still couldn't figure out kamui, so that was a no go. He could try to run, but there was at least ten huntsman and huntresses that would give chase, and while Naruto was sure he could out run them, it'd be easier for them to box him in and force a drawn out fight that'd just attract more attention and more huntsman. Casting a glance over his shoulder at Kuromi, Naruto knew he couldn't get arrested, or everything he had been planning would go to the gutter. Naruto frowned as over ten men started to walk towards them, and Naruto knew he had only one choice. Naruto started to make eye contact with the men, and was placing them in Genjutsu, to make it seem like Naruto was there boss, and there actual bosses were the enemy.

' ** _Genjutsu: Sharingan!'_** The men, who now thought they were pointing guns at there bosses, turned away from Naruto, and pointed back at there people and opened fire. Naruto smirked as he ran forward, and vaulted over all the cars and people, and landed on the ground, taking off in a run. Naruto didn't even chance a look back as he could hear the foot steps of at least ten people following him, which was bad. He didn't need another fight, it would just bring more people around, and Naruto's chances of escape would go down, something he didn't need to happen.

Using chakra, Naruto made a giant leap and landed on the side of the building, and ran up it, where he landed on the top, only to take off again. He was about ten miles away from the government office, meaning he would need to lead them away, just incase he sat off some type alarm that alerted people, he would need time to get make his things and get away. Hoping from roof to roof, Naruto turned around and counted nine, not ten, people giving chase, all of them most likely huntsman, with a few huntresses.

Kuromi, at the worst possible time, started to groan as she was coming to, and Naruto cursed out loud, and waited for the bomb that was about to drop, but didn't stop his get-away. Kuromi came to, and started to look around as her head was pounding because of the headache Naruto gave her, but when she saw where she as she started to struggle, making Naruto yell at her.

"Stop Struggling! Nato's getting you to safety!" Naruto ducked under a metal beam that was between two building, and dropped to the ground below, hoping to lose them in the back alley's. Kuromi stopped struggling for a second, and looked behind her, only to see the huntsman and huntresses giving chase making her eyes widened.

"What the hell sugar! What happened? And why are you helping me?" She wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was her saving light at the moment because with her headache, she was sure she wouldn't be able to run properly, or get away from the huntsman.

"Nato doesn't want you to get arrested silly head! Nato only beat you up to show how manly he is!" Naruto pulled his arm forward and flexed it, then realized how wrong his last statement just sounded. "Also, Nato want's you to deliver a message to your bosses!" Kuromi, knowing she had no other choice, nodded along, deciding to let 'Nato' do whatever the crazy man that acted like a kid do.

"Turn me around sugar! I can help." Naruto nodded, and using his hands that were under Kuromi's legs, flipped her into the air, then caught her, with her now in front of him, there bodies pressed together, and Kuromi's arms around both sides of Naruto's head. Kuromi grabbed her bow, and started to let off shots, trying to slow down the professional Grimm killers. Naruto was the pilot, and Kuromi was the gunner, something that worked for Naruto since he only had to worry about dodging the attack sent at them, and finding a way to get away. Naruto flipped over a trashcan, but placed a hand on it and threw it down, hoping it'd help him a little bit, but turning around Naruto cursed as a huntsman appeared in front of him. Running forward, Naruto pulled out a kunai, and clashed it against the mans axe that also looked like a gun.

"Kuromi! Hold on, Nato has problems!" Kuromi turned around and saw the handle bar mustache wearing huntsman and nodded, then went back to firing shots at the other huntsman to keep them away while 'Nato' held off his opponent. Naruto ran forward, and clashed kunai to axe, then lifted his leg up and kicked the older men in the stomach sending him sliding back. Not giving up Naruto ran through a long stream of hand signs, and blew the older man away.

' ** _Wind Style: Gale Force Palm!'_** Running forward, Naruto sent his kunai into the older mans leg, dropping him to the ground. Steeling his heart, as he was inflicting damage to people who were only trying to help the world, Naruto landed on the side of a building and started to run. Reaching into his pocket and grabbing his last explosion tag, Naruto slapped it on the ledge of the building he was on and took off in a run, while holding a half ram seal.

' _I'm sorry'_ An explosion shook the entire building with chunks of rock and metal falling down below, holding the huntsman back for a few seconds, just enough time for Naruto to place his hand on Kuromi's back, and place the both of them in a genjutsu, and drop to the alley below. Setting the tiger faunus down, Naruto smirked.

"It was fun playing Kuromi! Nato want's to do it again!" Naruto turned around and started to walk away, under his disguise of one, Sasuke Uchiha, but stopped when Kuromi called him. "Wait! Sugar! Why do you want me to give a message to my bosses from you?" Naruto turned around and saluted… with the wrong hand, and grinned.

"Nato want's to change the world! Vouch for Nato will you?" Seeing the hesitant nod from the White Fang Lieutenant, Naruto turned around and walked off, needing to be other places at the moment, like the government official's office that'd take him about twenty minutes to reach. As Naruto walked down the streets, under his Sasuke disguise, as to make sure the huntsman have no chance of finding him, Naruto grinned as he saw the dusty, but not to hurt, huntsman run by, trying to find the man they just passed.

Knowing it'd be best to just walk the distance, and not adorn his mask and cloak again, Naruto started to look around, smiling and waving to people that he passed by, Human and faunus alike, and just enjoyed the cool nights air that washed over his disguised body. If everything went well, and this was the right place, Naruto was going to create the I.D's, give everything to Tukson, and then fake his death, and Tukson was going to sign the shop over to Naruto, and give him half a million Lien, like they had talked about. Hopefully, Tukson would be leaving tomorrow morning, If everything went well, Naruto would technically be rich and the owner of a book store, and hopefully apart of the White Fang by the end of the week.

Tukson, who didn't know how Naruto was going to help him, was shown the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Henge, which Naruto used to make a dead looking Tukson, that he was going to use as the body to show the White Fang that he took out a traitor. Now, everything just needed to fall into place.

Walking into another alleyway, Naruto hid himself behind a building and unsealed his backpack full of scrolls, and grabbed Obito's. Making sure no one was around to see him, Naruto unsealed the scroll and grabbed the scroll that held Obito's clothing, and unsealed everything. Taking his hood off, Naruto also took the orange beanie off, and then slid off the flame design like mask. Grabbing the orange swirl mask that Obito work during his time in the Akatsuki, Naruto placed it on his head, and slid his orange beanie on and made sure all of his blonde hair was pushed into the beanie, showing nothing.

Taking off the infamous Akatsuki cloak, Naruto grabbed the plain black cloak with a purple inside the Obito had worn when he attacked Konoha, and placed it on his body. Pulling the hood up and over his head, Naruto made sure nothing was showing by making a shadow clone, and nodded to himself. He didn't want to wear the same thing for a different job, it was just how he was trained. Anytime you do more then one job in a day, change your attire, make sure no one knows you're the same person, and don't use the same disguise for a long time so that character's wanted level has time to die down.

Going onto the next part, Naruto frowned, and realized how much of a hassle his horns would be to hide. Wearing his disguise, his horns would be a dead give away that he was Naruto and Nato, and knew he needed a way to disguise them when he was Naruto, and a way to disguise them when he was Nato. Making a shadow clone, Naruto unsealed a scroll, and threw it to the clone who knew what to do, the clone unsealed the contents in the scroll, and motioned for Naruto to kneel down, which he did so.

Grabbing the can of paint that was unsealed, and the paint brush, the clone opened the can and dipped the brush in, coating the fine horse hairs in black paint. It was a simple disguise, but no one would think Naruto was Nato with the different colored horns, as he'd have deniability. The paint was sweat proof, water proof, and heat proof, so he didn't need to worry about it washing away. Running the brush over the horns, the ash white bone protrusions started to turn black, and within two minutes, the clone was done. Sealing away the paint and brush into the scroll the clone handed it to Naruto, then ran through hand seals as Naruto used chakra to stick to the ground, the clone hit Naruto with a gale force palm, instantly drying the paint to the horns, and disappeared in a plum of smoke.

' _I need to make sure no one figures out_ _Naruto_ _can do shadow clones, because if people start getting suspicious, I can use a clone version of_ _Nato_ _and fight it, making people see I'm not him.'_ It would work, because he'd essentially be fighting himself, he'd now how to dodge his own attacks, as to make sure the clone wouldn't pop and people could see Naruto wasn't Nato. Deciding to worry about his masked personality later and what could happen because of his damn horns that were more of a hassle then anything, Naruto hopped onto the roof of a building and shot off, making sure he was moving his fastest so no one saw him, and if they did, making sure no one had a chance to catch up to him.

The run wasn't a long one, and it took him about ten minutes to make it to the building that looked to be crawling with A.K-130's, Guards, and camera's everywhere. Naruto frowned as he looked everything over, and realized with how well fortified the building was, it most likely meant this was the right place. It made sense to guard the building where someone could essentially break in, and create whole new identification, and have a clean slate, and not have to worry about being arrested if they were ever pulled over for something as simple as a traffic stop.

The bad thing about this though, was how to get in without being followed and having the entire building shut down from an alarm, which meant Naruto had to get in silently without being seen or heard from a guard, and possibly the camera's. Naruto sighed, he would have to find the control room, knock out whoever was possibly on the inside, shut off all the camera's incase an outside source was watching, and then find the room where he could make everything.

' _What to do? What to do?'_ Creating a shadow clone, Naruto realized he should of taken his training with Jiraiya more serious, and learned the Hiding with Camouflage technique, because this would have been so much simpler if he knew the technique. With a hundred thoughts running through his dense head, Naruto took a seat, and started to watch how the guards moved.

 _'I'll watch for twenty minutes, see how they move, and when I know I have a chance to get in though the air vent, I'll take it.'_ It was simple recon etiquette, when watching subjects, watch how they move, learn what they do, and see the pattern in which each one walked. With his Sharingan activated, twenty minutes would be enough time to learn there entire routine. Making three shadow clones, Naruto instructed them to do the same thing, with one clone guarding each side of the building, learning where all the camera's are, how the guards move, and anything else Naruto should know, then to pop after twenty minutes to return all the information to Naruto.

So, for twenty minutes Naruto just sat there, and let his Sharingan record everything he saw, and Naruto realized, the guards and A.K's were more for show, then actually guarding. The pattern's they used were simple, but left open spaces for Naruto to get in, and do what he needed to do. There was a total of five human guards, with one stationed on each side of the building, while one just walked around, looking for anything. Meaning Naruto could easily hop down, knock a guard out, hide the body, and then use a henge to look like him. The guard that walked around circled the building every two minutes, but he wasn't the problem, the A.K's were. There was a total of thirteen Atlesian Knight 130's protecting the building. One A.K-130 always stood next to a guard, while two would stand fifteen feet away, facing left and right having an entire strip of the building lock downed, with an extra A.K-130 that circled the building, walking the opposite direction of the human guard, that circled the building every thirty seconds. With camera's on each end of the fence that surrounded the building, if Naruto could get past those, he'd only have to worry about the camera's on top of the building that pointed down at the guards.

' _This… is going to be a lot harder then I thought it would be… really should have listened to Ero-sennin.'_ Naruto hummed in thought, trying to figure out the best way to get in. He couldn't destroy the camera's, that could possibly alert an outside source, or someone on the inside if someone was left to watch the camera feed and call for back up incase something happened.

' _I doubt there'd be an entrance on top, it'd be almost to easy to get in since there's no camera's facing that way. There is an air vent on the north end of the building, but the camera's would see me get in through it. Damn it! Think Naruto. Okay, I have two options, go for the air vent, and hope there's no one on the inside that see's me do it, or henge as another guard, and tell the one by the door that he's been relieved and that I'm taking over. But there's still a problem there, I don't know if one of them is a captain that controls the guard shift.'_ This was a lot more complicated then Naruto thought, as the last two buildings he had simply walked into through the front door since there was no guards, and the only camera's that were there left spaces open for someone to hide when they turned to scan the hallways. He was at a lost on what to do, and was about to give up and try another night when he had it more planned out, when he saw one of the guards leaving there position. The guard walked around to the front, and confirmed Naruto's hunch, the man in front of the door was the captain. Using his Sharingan to see what was being said, Naruto smirked and got ready to intercept the man.

"Captain, Imma go take a leak outside… don't want the camera's seeing my lil friend yanno'?" Naruto could see the captain grunt, as the guard walked off, and left through the open fence. Hoping from one building to another, Naruto made sure he stayed in the shadows, and looked towards the camera's. The man had walked away from the building, and was now taking a leak on the side of a small store, which was perfect for Naruto since there was no camera's.

Using chakra to stick to the side of the building, Naruto slowly started to descend on the unsuspecting man, and waited until he was right over the man to flip off, and land silently behind him. Waiting a few seconds, as he didn't want to humiliate the guy, Naruto let the guard finish peeing, and zip up his zipper only to slap a hand over the guards mouth, and shove his gauntlet covered arm over the mans neck. The guard started to squirm, so Naruto applied more pressure, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Comply with what I say, and I'll let you live. Don't do what I say, and I'll kill you, do you understand?" The guard nodded franticly, and Naruto grinned, knowing the guard would tell him what he needed to know. " I'm trying to get into that building without being caught, I need some things, what would be the best way to get in without being caught? I'm going to move my hand, but if you scream I'll shove a knife in your throat." Naruto released a little bit of killing intent on the man to emphasize his point, and slowly moved his hand away.

"T-The a-air vents. Th-there's a man on the inside that sits in the control room. He has access to the camera's, locked doors, and the control panel that operates the power of different sectors. Every night at 8 o'clock he l-leaves to smoke a cigarette out front, leaving the room unguarded for almost ten minutes." Naruto grinned under his mask, but realized he didn't have a watch on him to tell the exact time.

"Your scroll, where is it? And where's the control room?" The man tried to reach into his pocket, but Naruto put more pressure on his neck and growled, scaring the man ever more. "Don't make any sudden movements, or you'll never live to tell of this story. Is it in your pocket?" The man nodded his head, since Naruto had his mouth covered, so Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, thin white scroll in the mans pocket, and pocketed it. Naruto realized, he should have brought his but didn't want to take a chance of losing it since his had his name painted on it.

"Now, tell me where the control room is." Naruto moved his hand, but kept it hovering over the mans mouth incase he tried to scream, and let him talk. "T-top floor, on the E wing corridor, the door says control room on it." Naruto grinned at the information, this becoming so much easier because of the man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Moving on to his next part of business, Naruto asked his next question.

"Is this the building where I can make a new I.D for myself? Like a fake I.D?" The man nodded his head, and Naruto moved his hand again, indicating he could talk. "Y-yes s-sir. On the floor just below the control room, fifth door on the right, directly across from the elevator. B-but if you do that, it'll show the last entry on the c-computer's database." Naruto frowned, and realized he should have saved at least one explosion tag to destroy the room, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it, Naruto continued on with his interrogation.

"What's your name?" Naruto moved his hand, and the man squeaked out his name. " Sil Vermillion, s-sir." Naruto nodded, and even though Sil couldn't see it, Naruto sent the man a look that said 'I'm sorry'. Moving his arm away from the guards neck, Naruto grabbed him by the helmet and slammed Sil's head into the concrete wall a few times to one, break the helmet that was protecting him, and two, knock him out. When Sil dropped to the ground unconscious, Naruto looked the man over in the front, then flipped him over and looked him over in the back and recorded everything he saw. Making a shadow clone, Naruto nodded to the clone that used a henge to look exactly like Sil Vermillion. Looking down at the scroll in his hands, Naruto opened it, then nodded to himself.

"Go stand guard and make sure nothing happens. At exactly eight when the camera guy comes out, say you have to use the bathroom again, and place the guy in a genjutsu that'll make him feel like he has the runs, so it'll force him into the bathroom. If there's any developments, like I was figured out or something, pop and inform me." The clone nodded, and left, leaving Naruto who grabbed Sil and pulled him behind a trashcan. Biting his thumb, Naruto drew blood from his finger, and started to write a seal on the back of Sil's neck, a gravity seal, that'd disappear within the hour, solidifying the liquid blood, Naruto picked Sil up, and placed him in an empty trashcan. Now that Sil was safe, and had no chance of exposing Naruto, Naruto leapt to the top of the building again, and started his two minute and thirty second wait. The clone was in place, and when Naruto saw the camera man walk out, he made his move.

Running across the roof he was on, Naruto landed on the north end's side of the building, and leaped over the fence, and landed right next to the air vent that was just big enough for Naruto to crawl through. Looking down, to make sure no one saw him, Naruto gripped the air vent and ripped it clean off of the wall, and quickly crawled through. Now that he was inside, Naruto just needed to get to the top floor, get into the control room, and then make his way down to the floor below. Crawling through the air vents, Naruto sped up as he could see some light up ahead, and looked through the small viewing space of another air vent crate.

' _Damn it! They really do have this place locked down!'_ There were guards walking the hallways, and Naruto frowned knowing it'd be tough to get by them while making some fake I.D's. Deciding to worry about it later, Naruto kept on crawling, hoping to follow the air vent all the way up until he was close enough to the top floor, which shouldn't be that high because of how high the air vent was.

Reaching a four way intersection, Naruto looked straight, left, then right and frowned. He didn't have the space to make shadow clones that could go look, so Naruto decided to go right, and followed the air vent that had the most sound coming from it. It sounded like a fan was down the small shaft, and that meant a way up and more air vents to get through, which hopefully meant there was a way to the top floor. Reaching the end of the shaft, Naruto was proven correct when he looked down and saw a giant fan that would cut him to minced meat if he fell, and more entrances to air shafts to crawl through. Placing his hand on the outside, Naruto crawled out, and let his body slide out of the shaft, with only his arm keeping him from falling. Firmly planting his feet down, Naruto made four clones, one for each air shaft, and sent them along so that way he knew which shaft to crawl through.

Pulling out his new scroll, Naruto saw that he had five minutes until the man would reportedly come back to the room, and depending on how well his clone did, Naruto would know if this mission was a bust or not. Waiting for another minute, Naruto smirked as he looked at the air shaft all the way to the left that led to the top floor, and jumped from one side of the room, over the fan, to the other side and crawled into the vent again. This would lead directly to the E-wing corridor, and would drop Naruto right in front of the control room, but the one problem was the A.K-130 standing guard, which Naruto would have to deal with as quickly and quietly as possible, less he alert the other guard-bot's that're walking around. Reaching where he needed to, Naruto stopped right in front of the vent crate, and looked out.

There was one guard-bot in front of the door, and two other's that were walking the corridor that Naruto could see. Naruto sighed as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a kunai, already having thought of a plan, a reckless plan, but a plan nonetheless. Placing his gloved hand on the vent crate, Naruto waited fifteen seconds, giving the two walking guard-bots enough time to get a little ways down the hall, and then ripped the crate inwards, then quickly peaked out, making sure his position wasn't given away. Seeing that the guard-bot in front of the door hadn't moved, Naruto placed his hands on the ceiling and pulled himself out and started to shimmy along the roof, hoping the guard-bot's didn't look up, because hey, no one ever looks up when something's happening. Naruto crawled along the wall, and waited until both guard-bot's walked across again to drop down to the floor below. Cringing as he made more sound then he meant to, Naruto placed his hand on the door that was slightly opened, then as quickly as possible, without making a sound, flung it open and grabbed the guard-bot and dragged it into the room. Re-enforcing his kunai with chakra, Naruto shoved it right into the guard-bot's head, and smirked as the red light on the bot died down. Making another shadow clone that henged into the A.K-130, Naruto closed the door all the way, and walked over to the access panel and started to look around.

There was a whole bunch of buttons and switches Naruto didn't understand, and a fair amount of screens showing different locations of the building, and Naruto smirked as he saw the man that worked in the room leave the bathroom, only to run right back into it. Looking over the entire control board, Naruto found a switch that said '5th Floor Power' which would be the floor below him, since he was on the sixth floor. Flicking the switch, Naruto looked around on the screens and smirked as he saw one floors power start up. Once that was done, Naruto looked for a camera switch, but frowned as he didn't see one. Looking around the room, Naruto found a small circuit box on the wall, and pried the thin metal sheeting covering it off. Seeing that the box was nothing but a whole bunch of cords plugged into the wall, Naruto took a gamble, and cut them all, hoping those were to the camera's and not something important. Looking back at the computer screens, Naruto sighed as he realized the camera's weren't on anymore.

Placing a henge on himself to look like the guy that worked here, since he saw what he looked like through the camera's, Naruto walked right out of the office after closing the door, and waited with still breath to see if the guard-bot's would attack. When they saw him, and didn't attack, Naruto breathed out a breath of relief, and started to walk away, and reached the staircase, that he followed to the floor below, where Naruto walked out and started to look for the room Sil told him about. Seeing the elevator a few doors down, Naruto walked to the door across from it, and walked in with no hassle. Closing the door, and sliding over a chair and sticking it under the door handle, Naruto walked over to a computer at the end that was right in front of a camera on a tri-pod facing the wall, and sat down on the chair. Reaching into the pocket on the inside of his cloak, Naruto grabbed a small, square device and started to look around on the 'box' that the computer was connected to.

' _Tukson said just slide this into the slot that this will fit in , and it should bypass all any password or login I.D I need.'_ Finding a small, rectangular slot that Tukson told him to find, Naruto slid the, as Tukson called it, flash drive into computer processor, and grinned as the computer came to life, bringing him to the home screen.

' _Let's see… nope, nope, nope, nope….Uhh.. That's it! New Identification Card!'_ Double clicking on the little icon that said new identification, Naruto smirked as he was brought to a page, and now all he had to do was fill out the digital paperwork.

' _Let's see… Name: Naruto Uzumaki… Age:17… Date of Birth: October 10th….Social Security Number? The hell is that?'_ Naruto saw a spot he didn't understand, so with a shrug he filled out the nine numbered space, and continued.

' _Place of Birth: Patch… Eye color:… I'll put blue and just place someone in a genjutsu if I have to… hair color: Blonde…. Race: Faunus… Faunus Feature: Horns… Height: Six foot… that should do it…_ ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_** Making a shadow clone, Naruto had it henge as himself with blue eyes and in normal civilian clothes, and had it get in front of the camera by the wall. Clicking on the button that said 'camera' Naruto clicked it, and started to move the arrow keys like it instructed, and lined the camera up with his clone, and took the picture. Going onto his next objective, Naruto clicked print and looked over at the machine that was printing the small, rectangular form of Identification for Naruto. Once the machine had wrapped the I.D in holographic like plastic with a small black bar going down the side, Naruto inspected it, and grinned. Sealing away his I.D, Naruto deleted everything that he had just written and went onto the next thing.

"Henge into the look me and Tukson talked about" The clone nodded, and henged into a blonde version of Tukson without his facial hair, while the top of his hair was slicked back. Looking back at the computer, Naruto started to click away on everything he needed.

' _Okay…. Name: Sun Tukim… Eye color: Amber… Age: 33… Date of Birth: April the 7th…Social Security Number: 000-00-0000… Place of Birth: Mistral… Race: Human… Height: Six foot three… and bam! Done.'_ Nodding to the clone that was patiently waiting by, Naruto used the arrow keys to move the camera up a little bit, then took the picture, and waited for it to print. Once that one was done, Naruto was about to stand up, but stopped himself as an idea came to mind. Clicking back onto the Identification icon, Naruto started to fill out information on one more person.

' _Name: Nato Namikaze… Age:17… Date of Birth: October the 10th… Social Security Number: 999-99-9999… Place of Birth: Patch… Eye color: Red…. Hair color: Blonde… Race: Faunus… Faunus Feature: Horns… Height: Six foot… and that should do it.'_ Looking towards the clone one last time, Naruto grinned.

"Henge into me, but with red eyes and white horns." The clone nodded, and did as asked, and let Naruto take the picture. It was a simple plan from Naruto, if someone ever asked why Naruto had the same horns as Nato, just different colors, Naruto now had something to say. Nato was Naruto's twin brother that was a wanted felon, Naruto would work on the back story later, but it would be the best thing to go with. Sealing away both of Tukson's and Nato's new Identification cards. Naruto grabbed the flash drive from the computer and realized, this entire building was about to go down because Naruto was about to go against all the rules of Fuinjutsu, and start drawing explosion tags with just his blood. It took about ten minutes, but Naruto drew a seal on every computer processor, a few on the walls, and a few in just random places. Once that was done, Naruto henged back into the guy that worked here, and started to walk away. He needed to find the man first, knock him out, get him out of the building, then blow the place sky high.

Walking pass the guard-bots that were soon going to be nothing but scrap metal, Naruto walked to the staircase and followed it down to the first floor, where he knew the man to be as the Genjutsu that was placed would have taken effect almost immediately. Walking down the hall, Naruto walked by all the bots, and into the bathroom and saw all but one stall open, and knew the man was in there. Silently creeping along, Naruto let the genjutsu drop that was on the man, and waited for him to come out of the stall. When he did, Naruto delivered a quick chop to the next, and the smaller, fatter man went down like a sack of potatoes.

' _Now, how to get this guy out of here without getting my head blown off.'_ Thinking for a few seconds, Naruto made a clone, and instructed it to run out the door, to get all the guards to follow him, which it did. Once Naruto felt like he was in the clear, he hoisted the fatter man onto his shoulders, and walked right out the front door, where there wasn't a single guard left, and held up a half ram seal.

"Kaboom baby!" The entire ground shook as the explosion rocked the air, and almost the entire top two floors were blown to pieces as eight grade one explosions went off, disintegrating everything, and leaving no clues behind. Dropping the fatter man to the ground, Naruto took off in a run, intent on getting home so he could give Tukson his new I.D, and get a good nights rest.

For the second time today, Naruto heard police sirens because of something he had done, and grinned as it actually felt good to be a badass vigilante helping the world, while kicking ass. It was unconventional, and Naruto knew it was somewhat wrong to blow up an entire building like that, but it was for the greater good, he was going to help this world by taking out the White Fang, so a semi-blown up train, and a building holding possibly millions of Liens worth of equipment was a small price to pay. Plus, he'd hopefully be joining Beacon in six months, so the world of Remnant would only have to deal with his vigilanteness for another six months top, because hopefully by then the White Fang wouldn't be a problem.

Running as fast as he could, Naruto dove from the building he was on, right into the open window of his room, and landed without making a thump. Closing the window, and taking off his mask, Naruto got undressed and threw on his normal work attire, which was the beige jacket with black accents, a white undershirt, black pants with his shinobi sandals, and his goggles, and unsealed Tukson's I.D from his hand, and walked to the door. He was going to give Tukson his stuff now, and possibly say goodbye as the man said he planned to leave in the morning. Walking down the stairs of his apartment, Naruto walked to the front of the building, and walked into Tukson's book trade. Seeing that there was no one inside, Naruto walked into the back and saw Tukson standing there, almost like he was waiting for Naruto, and Naruto held up his hand.

"Yo." Tukson turned around, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the grin on the mans face. "You know kid, You're a pretty scary person." Sending him a questioning look, Tukson turned around and pointed to a screen while turning the volume up. Naruto looked to where he was looking, and grinned himself as he saw a building on fire.

' _Breaking News! This is Lisa Lavender reporting on the scene of what use to be the Vale Government Officials office where just moments ago the entire building exploded. Sources say a man wearing an orange mask was seen leaving from the building just moments before it exploded. The man is expected to be about six feet tall, wearing an orange mask with one eye hole, and has black bull like horns sticking from his head. It is unclear if this was an isolated attack against the government from a single individual, or part of an earlier attack by a man wearing a different orange mask with different colored horns that tried to hi-jack a train and blow it up. Officials are now calling forth a search for the criminal and his accomplice so they may be brought in for questioning. Reporting Live, this was Lisa Lavender.'_ Naruto grinned to himself and turned back to Tukson, while throwing him an I.D. Shop was suppose to close within ten minutes, meaning Tukson had plenty of time during the night to shave, cut and dye his hair, and get ready to leave.

"So you actually managed to get the Identification and didn't get caught. You're good kid." Naruto took a seat at one of the chairs that was around the round table in the middle of the room, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the tobacco pipe Hiruzen had given him, and checked to see If there was tobacco still in there. Seeing that there was, Naruto flicked the plastic part of his lighter, and brought forth flame. Taking a deep inhale of smoke, Naruto blew it out and sighed. He hadn't originally wanted to smoke, but Hiruzen was right, it was helping with the lonliness. The dreams, the nightmares of seeing so many people die, and just knowing everything he had ever done back home resulted in him dying, added to the fact he wouldn't see the people he missed until they were both dead, had driven Naruto to taking up smoking to relax his mind and body.

"Today did not go how I wanted it to. I attacked the White Fang like I said, but I ended up running into about forty Atlesian Knight 130's and had to blow part of the train off, only to fight Kuromi the Blue Blood right after. I won, but the police came so I tried to get her some where safe, and we ended up working together to fight off about ten huntsman, we managed to get away, but breaking into the government's building was a lot harder. They had guards, guard-bot's and camera's everywhere, it was only because some unlucky guy I ended up shoving into a trash can named Sil Vermillion that had to take a piss, that I was able to get in. I got me and you Identification, and got Identification for Nato Namikaze, which is the name I gave Kuromi." Tukson took a seat on the other side of Naruto, and placed his feet on the table.

"Sounds like an exciting day, truly. I got some news for you I forgot to mention earlier." Naruto sat up straight, and waited to see what the man would say. "You've royally pissed of Adam Taurus, you know, one of the leaders of the White Fang with how well you've been making a fool of his men. He was livid at the meeting I went to earlier, and wants to kill you, but he knows you're trying to join and knows how useful you can be." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, because something caught his attention.

"Wait, you went to a meeting earlier? How come I didn't just go to that one instead of the one next week?" Tukson sighed as he leaned back again, forgetting Naruto didn't know of the technological advances they had, since in Tukson's eyes, Naruto had grown up on a small island that didn't have the same technology.

"He wasn't actually there, he's on some mission I guess, and called in through his scrolls hologram app and appeared. I don't truly remember what he said, but he never finished as he crushed his scroll before he could. He get's back in five days, and the meeting is two days later." Naruto laughed, glad he was pissing someone off, and took another inhale of his pipe.

"Do you still plan to leave tomorrow morning Tukson?" Tukson nodded, with a happy smile on his face as he couldn't wait to leave, use the money he was bringing and open up a new shop. "Yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow at six on the next bullhead to Mistral. After that I'll be staying with a friend of mine who was on my team when we went to Haven academy. He's human, and doesn't agree with the White Fang so when I told him I was leaving them, he offered me the chance to stay with him until I get on my feet." Reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a piece of paper, Tukson chucked it to Naruto, who caught it with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the deed to the shop, you're now the proud owner of Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun. Though, I doubt you'll keep the name the same." Naruto shrugged as he smiled at the older man that had been so generous to him the last week.

"I might rename it, I haven't actually thought on it that much, though, I might call it…. Jiraiya's Book Emporium. Yeah… Jiraiya's Book Emporium, Home to Every book under the Sun. Though, I might need to order a few books sometime soon since we're missing them." Tukson nodded, already knowing they didn't have _every book_ under the sun.

"Still plan to sell those books your god-father wrote?" Naruto grinned towards the older man, who looked away. Naruto had asked Tukson to read both Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi and Make-out tactics, and Naruto only got TOTUGS back, while Tukson was swearing up and down all day that he 'misplaced' the Make-out tactics copy Naruto had given him.

"Yeah, they'll bring in more money, I'm sure of it. When my god-father wrote TOTUGS Is wasn't such a peaceful time, so no one liked a book that talked about peace. Ahead of it's time I guess, but since the world is so peaceful, and since I finished the last chapter that my god-father didn't like, I'm sure it'll be a great seller. Though, I'm sure people will still buy more Make-out tactics." Tukson nodded and looked over towards the clock on the wall, realizing he needed to get to sleep soon, but decided to stay and talk with Naruto for a little bit longer.

"You remember what I told you about the apartments? Rent's due every 15th of the month and…?" Naruto sighed, having gone over this conversation already since Tukson not only owned the bookshop, but owned the apartments above it, but since Naruto now owned the bookshop, he now owned all of the apartments to.

"If they don't turn in there money by 12 o'clock on the 15th, I can give them a one week extension to turn in the money, but if they don't turn it in, I have to give them a thirty day notice. I got it old man… we've been over this conversation like ten times." Tukson sent Naruto a glare, who shrunk in his seat, but then relented.

"I just wanted to make sure you know, as a landlord you got to be strict and take no crap." Naruto nodded and finished off the rest of the tobacco in the pipe and stood up, as did Tukson. "I think I'm going to call it a night, I'm pretty tired and today wore me out." Tukson stuck out his hand, and Naruto grasped it in a firm shake, smiling up at the older male.

"Everything you need to know is written down on some papers. I gave you an advancement of 25,000 Lien already, but besides that half of the money I owned is in the safe, I have the other half, and the codes written down. The meeting time, detailed descriptions of everyone I know, and the number of my newest scroll is written down. Don't call me unless it's important kid, Look after the shop, keep her running, and have a good life." Naruto saluted the older male with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Tukson, for everything you've done for me in the past week. I won't forget it, and if you ever need anything call me and I'll help you out, don't be afraid to ask." Tukson patted Naruto on the shoulder and started to walk away, but right before he walked out of the back area, he stopped and gave a firm nod to Naruto, who recuperated it, and watched as the older male left. Walking out to look over _his_ store, Naruto grinned.

Today had been good, he got what he needed, helped Tukson out, became a store owner, and now had to worry about his meeting with the White Fang. Tomorrow was going to be a training day, and Naruto silently vowed on his Nindo, he was going to learn this damn kamui with the help of the scrolls Obito had given him. Naruto wanted to at least know the short ranged kamui by then, to help him out. If he could learn to become intangible, it'd be better, but he wasn't going to be picky. Making a shadow clone, Naruto had it start reading though the notebook full of information Tukson had left him, and with the order the lock down shop after it was done, While Naruto got some rest before he had clones open up shop tomorrow under a henge so he could train all day. He would learn this damned kamui, and he would make the world a better place, he couldn't just turn his back on the world like that, because if he did, he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki!

...ooOoo...

Remember, Leave a review, post a comment, Pm me and until next time, stay golden ponyboy


	4. Why am I going to Atlas again?

_Hey Guys, TSF here, and today, I bring you chapter four of Vulpine Sancto. Note much going on in this chapter, but as you know I've decided it shall be a Naruto x Blake pairing, that I'm going to call Bellamaki!_

 _Please, Leave a review as it's your guys reviews that give me the motivation to write and get these chapters out._ _No Flamers please, no one like's a flamer!_

 _...ooOoo..._

Naruto huffed to himself as he stared down the clone in front of him, under the watchful eye of another clone off to the side, recording everything with it's Sharingan. Naruto sent the clone a nod and started to amass chakra into his right eye, and when he felt like he had enough, he released it in a swirl like pattern, as tiny bits of blood leaked from Naruto's eye.

" _Kamui_!" The air started around the clone started to dissipate, twist, and turn, so Naruto didn't relent, and kept pushing chakra through his eyeball. It had been two weeks since Naruto had arrived in the world of Remnant, and everything had gone exactly according to plan. Tukson was gone, having left a week ago at six in the morning without telling Naruto where exactly the meet up spot was, as he didn't want there to be any chance of him leaving to get out, and since then, all of Naruto's time had gone to training, running shop, and kicking ass.

The shop was doing good, and Naruto, while a modest man, was rolling in Lien at the moment. The make-out tactics three booked series, as of now, was on it's way to being the best selling book in the world, and only Naruto's shop sold it. He, Naruto, at the moment, had scrolls and scrolls full of Lien, to last him years living a modest life, and it was all because of his god-fathers book. Everywhere he went, people were reading it, as the book had beat out the last top seller Ninja's and love.

Naruto still attacked the White Fang when ever he had a chance to, and it was paying off as Tukson's scroll, that Naruto now had possession of to make sure the White Fang didn't know he was gone, was constantly being blown up by calls and messages about 'Nato Namikaze' and how he needed to be brought in, as he'd made his point, and would be a valuable asset. Even though he made his point, Naruto still couldn't help but under mine the White Fang in there endeavors, and was seriously making a hobby out of it. They were pissed, and had even sent some people to the store when Naruto was working to ask Tukson were Nato was, as they wanted to speak to him right away, but Naruto, playing dumb said Tukson was out running errands, and that he didn't know who Nato was.

When nothing else was happening, Naruto and his clones worked on there Fuinjutsu studies, and Naruto figured the greatest thing ever out. Because his Sharingan records everything it see's even physical movements, Naruto could have clones do all of his studies, while he got back the memory and the knowledge on how to write the seals, which ended up with him not blowing up, which did happen a few times because a clone got bored and decided to half ass a seal. The Fuinjutsu studies had come along well, and Naruto could safely say he was learning them a lot quicker then he expected, even though he always had a clone working on the seals his mother made, as Naruto had remembered the entire book from front to end.

His greatest achievement, and probably his stupidest idea ever, was secretly hitching a ride on the bottom of a bullhead, dropping himself into the middle of a Grimm invested nest full of Ursa, Beowolves, Deathstalkers, and King Taijitu, and letting himself get whipped around like a rag doll until he learned kamui, and it had worked. Naruto had almost died, thanks to a King Taijitu that was about to bite him in half, when the Kamui activated and the King Taijitu had gone right through him, and, just to be sure he remembered it, Naruto had clones stationed around him to record everything, and see how the move was done, and it had worked, which was why Naruto was now standing in a field, wearing his casual attire which consisted of a beige jacket with black accents on the shoulders and sides, a burnt orange under shirt, and black pants and his shinobi sandals, using kamui over and over again.

The air around the clone Naruto had used kamui on kept on spinning, and started to drag the clone in, with the point of swirling right around the clones chest. Naruto kept pushing chakra into his eye, not even caring about the blood that was leaking out, and down his face since he kept his goggles off, and made sure the clone was sucked in. Naruto watched, and waited, and when it seemed like it wasn't enough chakra, he pushed more in, and watched as the clones arm, then chest, then legs were sucked in, but once the head had slid it, Naruto grinned triumphantly and turned to his clone.

"Did you get that?" The clone nodded with a grin, having recorded it just to be safe, and Naruto couldn't help but thank Obito for allowing him the chance to have the Sharingan. With the clone going up in smoke, Naruto walked over to a tree, and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood from his face. He had been outside practicing for almost six hours, just to make sure all his skills were good, and was about to call it a day. He still had the White Fang meeting in two hours, and didn't want to be late, as it was still a meeting and he wanted to know what they were planning next, and then he was going to talk to this Adam Taurus, see who else was there, and see what he would do. As Naruto started to walk away, he stopped for a second, then grinned. Recalling what one of the scrolls Obito gave him, Naruto adopted a thinking position.

' _To travel using Kamui you must have first been to the place you wish to travel to. It's simple, all you do is pull yourself into your dimension, but instead of stopping at the dimension, continue with the kamui and push yourself out to where you envision_.' Naruto stood for a second, and then started to amass more chakra in his right eye and had the point of suction be his own body, and started to pull himself into his personal dimension, but couldn't help the shiver that ran down his body as it felt like his body was being pulled apart, only to be put back together. Arriving to his own personal space-time dimension, Naruto quickly looked it over, and nodded. It was different then Obito's, who had an innumerable account of box like objects in a black void, but was instead a grassy field with a single tree in it under the sun. Deciding to check it out later, Naruto quickly warped himself to his apartment, where he landed with a thud against the ground since he actually appeared right below the ceiling.

Standing up with a grunt, Naruto wiped the invisible dust off of his pants, and walked over to a giant armoire he had bought to he could hang up some of his clothes, even though to get into the armoire you needed Naruto's chakra, and grabbed a long sleeve, plain black shirt with a face mask on it, which was poorly stitched on, a pair of black cargo like pants, his orange belt with thigh armor on it, and his shoulder armor. Placing all of the materials on, Naruto looked back into the armoire, and frowned.

' _Should I go with the Akatsuki cloak? Or maybe the Mizukage cloak….hmm..'_ Grabbing the Akatsuki cloak that was filled with the red clouds of Ame, Naruto placed the hooded cloak on his body, but didn't pull the hood up just yet. His mask, which is something he always carried on him, and three additional Akatsuki cloaks and three additional black cloaks with purple linings, were always on him incase of an emergency, as he had more made under a henge. The henge was the same one Naruto used for the Nato I.D, a blonde haired Naruto with red eyes and different color horns, but the only difference, which would be his excuse for wearing a mask, was the disfigured left side of his face that Naruto planned to use for his reasoning of the mask incase someone asked why he had it on.

Walking over to his kitchen cubby, Naruto reached into a small wooden pantry that was big enough to hold a few things, and grabbed a cup of A Simple Wok ramen, and added some water to it. Placing it in the microwave, and setting it on three minutes, Naruto walked over to his couch, and grabbed Leaf and Swirl, and placed them on his hands.

He was meeting the White Fang today just outside of Vale, where'd be picked up by a member, blindfolded, and taken to an undisclosed location, where he'd see if he'd be allowed into the White Fang. Though, Naruto wasn't stupid, they'd asked him to bring anything he would need for a 'mission', so Naruto knew they'd sent him on some type of job to see if you could actually complete it. Walking over towards a seal on the wall, Naruto released it and almost two million Lien worth's of bags fell, and Naruto quickly sucked it with a kamui. Going into the next one, Naruto released another seal, which in turned dropped a few scrolls. Opening the scrolls, almost ten piles of giant shuriken appeared, so Naruto sucked those up with a kamui to, as he knew he'd be able to fling them by shooting them with his eye, and then opened the last scroll that fell to the ground. Grabbing the scroll, which was filled with _a lot_ of ammo that Naruto was _barrowing_ from the weapons shop down the street, Naruto sucked up the last item, just at the timer on his microwave went off.

Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Naruto pulled his ramen out of the microwave, pulled down the fast mask he was wearing, and started to eat the holy food of god, as it'd probably be the last time in a while. Naruto had everything set out, since it was a Friday, and with Naruto's new store times, Jiraiya's Book Emporium wasn't open Saturday and Sunday's, and closed at three thirty on Friday's, which was today, meaning he didn't have to worry about opening the store for two in a half days, and if anything, he would just use kamui, come home, make some clones, then leave.

Taking a bite of his ramen, Naruto let his thoughts drift to the other day. Now that he was getting more active in the community so to speak, undermining the White Fang, breaking into building to finish his and Tukson's records for dentist appointments, what school's they had gone to, and all that, Naruto could swear he was being watched. It had started after a job three days ago when he had traveled to the police station, and added Nato Namikaze to the database with a few arrests, and since then he would feel a presence around the store, watching him, but the minute he knew the person, or people, were there the presence would disappear, not allowing Naruto the chance to familiarize himself with the energy signature. It was bugging him to no end that he couldn't figure out who was watching him, and also worrying, just incase someone had already found out he was also Nato. The energy signature was low, and if Naruto was a lesser person he wouldn't have realized it was there, but he did, and it was annoying to constantly feel like he was being watched.

Sighing as he finished off his ramen, Naruto threw the cup away then stood up as he had some time before he needed to leave, and had an idea that had been bugging him for the last few days. Making a clone, Naruto conveyed the message before he even made the clone, so the clone henged into Naruto in his civilian clothes, then left through the front door. Now that Naruto was the landlord, he technically could give a person a thirty days notice at any moment and tell them to leave, even if they didn't want to, but he wasn't going to do that, as he had a better idea. Naruto was on the ninth floor, and besides the room next to his that was empty, all seven other rooms had someone living in them, that Naruto wanted gone, and they just so happened to have seven vacated rooms in the apartment complex, that Naruto was going to offer to the seven people, with two months free rent, then turn the entire upper level into his own, locked off, area.

He was going to keep his room the same, but add a door, and tear down everything in the other eight rooms. He'd rebuild somethings, like a small office for himself that'd be his personal study for when he needed a quite area to work on something, and another room for storage, but mostly it'd be a giant training ground with seals aligning the walls. He planned to put up shock absorbing seals, water absorbing seals, fire absorbing seals, wind absorbing seals, gravity seals that make anything in the room feel like it was fifty times heavier, and slowly get stronger under heavier gravity, and any other kind of seal he needed that wouldn't alert the people below that a dead man from another dimension that was acting like a friendly book shop owner was secretly learning moves that could kill a man a thousand different ways.

Hopefully, all seven of the tenants would like the idea of two months free rent for moving down a few floors, which should help since there wasn't an elevator in the building, so Naruto could build his training ground. It would help immensely if Naruto could train without the fear of someone seeing him, or recording him, because if they did next thing he knows he's all over the news for being special. That would just be plain horrible, and Naruto didn't want to think about losing his chance as a huntsman, going on the run, and having to deal with all four kingdoms that would undoubtedly chase him like he was live stock.

Looking for at the clock in his wall, Naruto saw he still had about thirty minutes until he needed to arrive to the location, and decided to just leave now. Creating three clones with enough chakra to last for three days each, if they didn't do anything to strenuous, Naruto pulled his right arm's glove down, close to the gauntlet that was in bracelet form, and released a seal. Instead of his orange beanie, Naruto had a black one in his hand, plus the Tobi orange swirl mask. Pulling up his face mask, so no skin was showing, Naruto placed the swirling mask on his face, letting the elastic band on it to cover everything but the top of his head, then put on the black beanie and pulled his hood up. Looking himself over in the mirror, Naruto pushed a few strands of his blonde hair into his black beanie, and saw that not a single ounce of his body was showing, and grinned. Pushing chakra into his eye, the air around Naruto started to spin like a twister, and quicker then last time, Naruto was pulled into the kamui, only to land on a small tree branch on the forest outside of Vale.

Seeing that no one was around, Naruto sat down on the branch, and reached into his pocket, grabbing Hiruzen's hand carved pipe that was a mouth piece to inhale from that turned into a monkey's hand holding the bowl, Naruto checked to see if there was any tobacco in it, and grinned when he realized it was a full bowl. Sending chakra to his eye, but not letting it leave his eye, Naruto forced his orange swirl mask, since it was touching him, into the Kamui's dimension, then placed the tobacco bowl, that went straight through his mask, in his mouth and lit the fine tobacco with a lighter. Inhaling the smoke, Naruto could feel a days worth of pent up frustration leave his body. Naruto could honestly say he was getting stir crazy, but also nervous, as he didn't want to screw up his chance with the White Fang. All it would take is one slip up, and Naruto would be forced to either fight the entire terrorist organization, or flee and steer clear of them.

It sucked, as he knew he would have to wait a while until he could make a move, and start picking members off one by one. Joining right away, then taking out members would be like a giant Beacon saying the guy that took out a lieutenant did it, and that was certainly not something he needed to happen to him. Inhaling the rich, and minty menthol smoke again, Naruto looked up in the sky as a bullhead flew over, but looked back down as it passed by, and went back to his thoughts.

' _I wish Kurama was here with me…'_ It sucked, and he never thought he'd actually miss the nine tails, but he did. Growing up, and living in a village that hated you and wanted nothing more then your death, was horrible. Yet, as Naruto sat there on the branch, he couldn't help but remember his time in the fourth war with Kurama, and the time they had together. Kurama wasn't evil, he was misunderstood, and Naruto was the first one to help him, and Naruto missed him dearly, something he never thought he'd feel towards the nine tails.

Looking down at his scroll, Naruto realized he still had ten minutes until whoever was sent to pick him up arrived, so Naruto unsealed a giant scroll, and then made three shadow clones, as that was the top number of clones that could be held in the scroll, and instructed them what to do.

"You have 10 minutes to gather as much Senjutsu as possible, and seal yourselves away." Naruto had practiced gathering Senjutsu in this new world, and realized that while he could do it, and it made him stronger, there was a certain edge to the Senjutsu here, like it was screaming for Naruto just to kill everyone and everything in sight, and that was something that annoyed him greatly.

Finishing off the tobacco that was in his bowl, Naruto placed it back in his pocket, and looked towards his clones, and could see, through the eye hole, as black pigmentation came to life around the clones eye, something that confused him even more. Back in the elemental nations, the pigmentation was always orange, not black, and not once did he ever feel on edge about using Senjutsu. Deciding to continue his thoughts later, and figure out the mystery of the Senjutsu of the world, Naruto looked up as a bullhead, that was just big enough to land in the clearing, started to descend, but Naruto didn't move from his spot, liking the idea of annoying them immensely.

When the bullhead landed, Naruto watched the platform drop and raised an eyebrow at how many people had actually come. He could see Kuromi, who looked anxious for some reason, about twenty members wearing the generic white top and black pants, with a mask on the upper half of there face, and White Fang logo on the back, but there was two people that caught his attention.

The first was of a black haired girl that had black cat ears on the top of her head, long wavy black hair, and amber colored eyes, which were complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Not counting her cat like ears, her eyes gave her a cat like appearance as they slightly tilted upwards at the end, adding to her cat like appearance. She had on black, low-heeled boots and stocking that start off as black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. She had on black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Under a black buttoned vest with coattails is a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that looked to be connected to her shirt. To finish off her look was a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, and what looked to be a grey, magnetic plate on her back that was holding her weapon.

Looking to the next man, Naruto knew who it was right away, because of the description Tukson had given him. Adam Taurus. Adam is a tall man with red hair that was spikes backwards in a windswept way. Even though most of the hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. Naruto couldn't see his eyes, as the man was wearing a Grimm mask that covers the upper section of his face, but Naruto could easily see the two horns coming from the mans head that looked like bull horns. The Grimm mask he's wearing is a whitish-tan with red, flame like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, which Naruto guessed allowed Adam to see. Adam was wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on his left side. The trench coat itself seemed to be red on the inside, but also had flame like accents at the bottom, and a large emblem on the back, which was a white tulip design covered by a red rose. To finish off his look, Adam's wearing black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, and a black belt with white domino marks on it. In his hand was a sword that was seethed, that Naruto guessed to be Wilt and Blush as Tukson had told him. Looking over at his scroll, Naruto saw that the clone had sealed themselves away, and he quickly sealed the scroll away, then stood up.

Popping his back, since the tree wasn't very comfortable to sit on, Naruto looked down at Kuromi, and started to use kamui on is body. Once his body was completely gone, Naruto changed his chakra from pushing out, to pulling it back in, and in a swirl of air, Naruto appeared right next to Kuromi, hand over her shoulder, while his other hand was over his heart, and took on his 'Nato' mode.

"Big sis Kuromi! It's been forever since I saw you! You look a lot better when I'm not beating the living hell out of you!" Kuromi sweat dropped as Naruto appeared out of nowhere, and had to hold herself back from hitting him. Naruto looked around and noticed the twenty different guns, and two swords pointed at him, so Naruto screamed.

"Oh no! Big sis protect me from the evil men!" Naruto jumped over Kuromi, and peeked his head over her shoulder as he looked over the White Fang members. Though Naruto lost his balance when Kuromi moved, and he face planted the ground. Waiting a few seconds, Naruto stood up, as crocodile tears rolled down his mask while he placed his arm over his head in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh! The undying humiliation!" Naruto realized most of the members were getting annoyed, so he stopped and stood up. Dusting the dirt off of himself, Naruto looked all the members over again, and smirked to himself, trying to asses their skill, and realized most, if not all, wouldn't be a problem.

"Are you Nato Namikaze? The one's who's been undermining and attacking my men for the last two weeks?" Naruto saluted the man, and grinned to himself as he could tell the man was getting annoyed. "Yes Captain, it is I, The toad sage of Mt. Myoboku, the man who make woman swoon at his feet, and men tremble in anger, the man of greatness and prestige, Nato Namikaze!" Naruto ended his little proclamation by jumping on one foot, with his other foot brought up, and his arms flared forward and backwards, just like Jiraiya. Seeing that Adam, and the unnamed woman next to him were truly annoyed and peeved, Naruto stopped so one of them could talk.

"That bastard Tukson told me you wanted to join the White Fang? Why should I believe you, the man who's been undermining my organization for the last two weeks, would like to join us?" Naruto shrugged as he threw his arm over the black haired cat faunus, and started to scratch her cat ears. "Because I believe I can change the world! I mean, just look at me, I'm awesome. I've beaten one of five of your Lieutenants, completely destroyed over forty of your men in one night, because I'm great! And have single handedly stopped five different operations of yours. I'm more then powerful! And you need me!" Letting go of the cat faunus, Naruto looked back towards Adam, and grinned.

"Plus, to prove my loyalty to the White Fang, I killed a traitor!" Adam raised an eyebrow under his Grimm mask, and motioned for Naruto to continue. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto grabbed the scroll with the henged clone, and placed it on the ground. Unrolling it, Naruto placed a little bit of chakra into the seal, and with a plum of smoke , It opened to reveal Tukson, with a blue face, and signs of a fight. Around his neck were hand marks, showing that he died from strangulation.

"That stupid head Tukson was leaving the White Fang! So I broke his legs and arms, tortured him, then strangled him to death!" Quickly sealing away the henged clone again, so no one tried to touch it which would end in the clone exploding, Naruto pocketed the scroll, and stood back up.

"So what? You killed a guy and that's suppose to prove your loyal to us? That just makes you more of a liability. I need men who want to change the world, I need men who view the future as a world full of faunus, I need… Revolutionaries." Sighing quietly, Naruto couldn't help but think of Sasuke, and his plans of changing the world. Saluting the man, Naruto nodded along with him, and threw a hand over his shoulder.

" I'm a revolutionary! Just last week I started to wear my underwear on top of my pants! Now that's changing the world!" Naruto backed off of the man who seemed like he was about to explode in anger, and went back to messing with the Cat Faunus' ears, much to her embarrassment, though, Naruto noted she didn't ask him to stop.

"That's not what I meant! What can you do for the White Fang to that'll benefit us all?" Naruto decided to give them a little demonstration, and pushed chakra into his eye. Walking through the cat faunus, much to the shock of everyone, Naruto walked right up to Adam, and smirked.

"I can be of great help captain! You tell me to do something, and I'll do it. I'm quick on my feet…" Leaning over towards the man, Naruto whispered into his ear. "And well known in the streets." Standing back up, and walking through the cat faunus again, Naruto turned around.

"Surely you've heard of little old me! The destroyer of buildings! The man who died and traveled to another dimension! Ex-Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed Demon Fox! I'm all over the news!" Naruto grinned when a few of the grunt members pointed to him and laughed, and since Naruto could read their lips, he knew they were calling him crazy and delusional. But the irony of it was to funny for Naruto, and he broke out laughing. Adam walked up to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar, and forced Naruto to look him in the eye. Quickly placing the man in a genjutsu, so Adam wouldn't see his Sharingan, but just a plain red eye, Naruto acted like he was scared and started to cower under the mans gaze.

"Listen here. I don't have time for your games Nato. I need to know, what can you do to help the White Fang? Why should I accept you into our ranks?" Naruto became intangible, and walked through Adam and struck a thinking pose, thinking on how he could be of help.

"Well! I'm amazing at espionage and sabotage! I can fight, which you know since I easily kicked your weak men's asses…" Naruto grinned when he saw Kuromi, and a few grunt members send him death glares. "… I can get into and out of places without being caught. I can literally walk through walls and travel great distances in seconds, I can transport large item over extended distances in seconds, and…" Naruto grabbed Adam by the collar and now it was Naruto's turn to pull Adam to eye level. " I don't think you want me as an enemy, but an ally. So, Adam Taurus, Choose wisely, because if not, you've made an enemy out of a very, very dangerous person" Making his voice deadly serious, Naruto let go of Adam and stood back up.

"How about a test then!" Adam looked around to the members around, and they all cheered, some secretly wanting to get back at Naruto. "We'll see how good you truly are. There's somethings I need you to do." Narrowing his eyes at them man, Naruto said nothing as he listened to Adam talk.

" An informant of mine passed along some intel that he'd heard. A few days from now, the Schnee dust company is having a bullhead touch down in Mistral, and they're going to load the entire thing up with Dust. We're going to drop you off in Atlas, and you're going to get on that bullhead, head to Mistral on board, wait for them to load it up, then bring it back. " Naruto saluted Adam, and started to walk towards to Bullhead, but kept his senses open, and heard Adam talk.

"Blake go with him and make sure the job get's done." Naruto turned around, towards Blake, and clenched his fist when he noticed Adam was gripping Blake's arm… hard. Seeing the redness around her arm that would probably bruise, Naruto slid right up to her, and practically dragged her away from Adam.

"Come on Kitten.. This is my moment to shine! Don't let me down, I'm putting a lot of faith into you." Blake looked uneasy, and turned back to Adam, to see that he had walked away and was uncaring of what was happening, causing Blake to frown at her one time friend that was changing for the worst.

"It's Blake…. Blake Belladonna." Naruto threw his arms over his head then gave Blake a thumbs up as they entered the bullhead. "I got it kitten. Name's Nato Namikaze at your service. Hopefully we can be friends." Naruto secretly grabbed Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud, and then pushed his arm and the weapons into his dimension, and then hid them behind his back. Seeing Blake turn around, Naruto smirked.

"Look, let's just go do what Adam said so we can come back. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm just here to watch you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Blake, she was like a fem-Sasuke, but shrugging his shoulders, Naruto held up her weapon.

"Would you be my friend if I gave this back?" Blake looked angry, so Naruto threw her weapons back, and Turned around, Waving a hand over his head. "Goodbye Kitten! It was nice meeting you, Let's kick some ass!." Blake watched Naruto go with narrowed eyes, but sighed as she turned around. _'Great, another monster.'_ Naruto took a seat on one of the seats of the bullhead, and pulled out his pipe. So far so good. Grabbing a bag from his back left pocket, Naruto started to feel the pipe up, unaware of all the eyes that were watching him, waiting to see him take the mask off. Naruto put us bag up, and reached into his pocket, but when he didn't feel his lighter, he started to freak out. Looking at everyone else, to see if anyone had a lighter, Naruto had to stop himself from laughing when they snapped their heads forward.

"Does anyone have a lighter? Or maybe a book of matches?" One member stood up, and threw Naruto a lighter. Thanking the man, Naruto sat back down and flicked the lighter, bringing forth flame. Naruto knew everyone was watching him, hoping to see his dismembered face, even Adam, but even though Naruto had been on camera ordering some things, Naruto wasn't about to show them, and allowed his pipe to go right into his mask, which caused a few people to curse, making Naruto grin. They weren't going to see his face, he was going to keep it a mystery from them, and allow them to believe whatever they want. Inhaling the smoke, Naruto discreetly looked around at the members and frowned.

This job was going to be simple, go to Atlas, sneak into a bullhead with , fly to Mistral, wait for the ship to be piled up with dust and then steal the bullhead. It'd be a simple job, but Naruto wasn't stupid, and knew most likely he'd run into trouble. Looking around for Blake, Naruto knew they'd need some kind of plan of attack, which meant they'd need to know how each other fought, so they knew who could do what.

It'd be stupid to go into a job without somewhat knowing what your partner was capable off, and there must have been a reason Adam wanted him to be on the bullhead before it left Atlas. Something wasn't right here, but Naruto knew he couldn't just go and ask what it was. Knowing this job was most likely going to be a hard one, Naruto mentally rechecked himself, and knew he had everything he needed. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out his version of Make-out Pool time, and started to read it, completely unaware of all the wide eyes looking at him for having a book that was just announced two days prior.

The book wasn't really his style, and Naruto more so read the book for the comedic parts of the story and skipped over everything else, but it was a great time killer, and while he never wanted to admit it when Jiraiya use to make him read the transcripts for it, Naruto could safely admit now that Jiraiya was an excellent writer… still a major pervert and lecher… but an excellent writer.

' _Menma and Kion stood on a cliff, looking over the Valley of Heathens, Menma's entire entourage behind him. Takashi, Makura, Ree, and Semi stood behind, watching as the beautiful, blue haired yellow eyed man talked to the gorgeous light blonde haired woman. It was time to go back to the Tree, and Menma was saying his goodbye's._

 _"So, Menma, What do you say? I need help passing down my blood to the next priestess? Can you help me?" Menma looked over with a smile, as everyone else in the back was shocked Kion would ask such a question, but Menma only nodded._

 _"Of course, Kion-chan, I'd do anything to help you!" Kion nodded with a smile, looking back over the valley, while Menma looked back to his team, and gave a thumbs up, happy at the prospect of helping Kion find a suitable husband.'_

Naruto laughed silently to himself, how stupid was the Menma character? Only an idiot wouldn't be able to realize Kion wanted Menma's help to have a baby. Naruto couldn't see someone being that dense in real life, and just laughed it off and kept reading. The bullhead was going pretty fast, so Naruto suspected they'd arrive within twenty minutes, as they'd left half an hour ago. As he read his book, Naruto could see Adam in the corner, watching him, almost like Adam was trying to figure out Naruto's true plan, so Naruto stopped reading, and waved to the man. Adam stood up, and started to walk towards Naruto, causing him to put his book back in his pocket, and stand up.

"Listen. This jobs an important one, you get this shipment, and you're in. You fuck up, and you've made an enemy of the White Fang. We'll be touching down in about ten minutes just outside of Atlas, and from there you and Blake will find the Atlas Official Docking Agency. My informant told me the bullhead should be leaving within the next three days, meaning you have plenty of time figure out which bullhead you should be on, and enough time to come up with a plan, Fly into Mistral, allow them to load it up, then steal it and come back." This worked perfectly for Naruto, that gave him ample amount of time to learn how Blake fights, so he could come up with a plan. Saluting the man, Naruto turned around and walked over to Blake.

"Helloooo Kitten!" Taking a seat next to Blake, Naruto looked over at the book she was reading… and raised an eyebrow. ' _Didn't take her as a smut reader'_ Naruto immediately identified the Make-out tactics in her hand, but before Naruto could see exactly where she was in the book, She snapped it shut, and turned to him with an annoyed look.

"What do you want Nato?" Naruto shrugged as he rested his head on her shoulder, but Blake leaned forward, and Naruto fell to the side. "Just want to get to know my partner better! I mean, were doing some super secret ninja stuff! And a good ninja always knows who he's working with." Sighing, Blake placed her book back in her pocket, and fully turned to Naruto with an annoyed glare.

"Look… I'm only doing this mission with you, and that's it, nothing more, nothing less. So unless you have a reason for coming over here and annoying me, please leave me alone so I can read in silence." Naruto huffed at her attitude, and swore he'd work on it. Even though he was just messing with her, he really did want to get to know her, because he wasn't about to go into this job without at least knowing the person he was doing it with. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, and Blake was his enemy, if need be, she was going to be one of the people to die when he got everything figured out.

" Look Kitten, all I'm saying is we need to know how the other person works. You wouldn't buy a book without at least having some idea of what it's about, I don't want to work a job without knowing how good you are. The difference between a good job done, and an excellent job done is knowing your partner. If we go in there, not knowing how good the other person is, without knowing what we both need to cover for the other person, this job can go either one of three ways. One, we do a good job, maybe were found out and still get away, but we slightly get injured and come back and everything's good. Two, we do an excellent job, no one knows it was the White Fang that did this, that keeps heat off of us, and we come back, and we get praised as the best thing since cup ramen. Or three, this job goes south really quick, one or both of us gets injured, we don't come back with the shipment, I get kicked from the White Fang, and you're made the laughing stock of the century because you were to incompetent to do this job." Blake hesitated for a second, everything Naruto had just said, actually made sense, unlike everything else he usually said. Blake knew her own downfalls when it came to things, and knew what she could do and couldn't do, Naruto didn't know that, and she didn't know what Naruto could do. With small frown, Blake nodded and relented.

"Everything you just said… makes since. Look, we have at least a three days time period before we have to do this. We'll stop, get a hotel room or something, and we'll discuss further with each other about our abilities, maybe have a spar, and then we'll do the job, fair enough?" Naruto nodded, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a purple covered book, Naruto handed it to Blake, who had stars in her eyes.

"Keep it Kitten, it's my friendship appreciation token." Just as Naruto said that, Adam called Naruto and Blake over as the bullhead's landing ramp started to open. Walking over the two stopped in front of Adam as he pointed to the ground.

"We'll be dropping you two of here. Do your job, and come back. Blake knows where you need to go when this is done, got it." Saluting the man, Blake was about to jump from the bullhead, but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, and started to push chakra into his eye.

"Don't, I got a better idea." Before anyone could ask what he meant, the air around Naruto and Blake started to spin, and faster then the last two times, Naruto and Blake disappeared, leaving a stunned bullhead full of people wondering what just happened. Landing on the ground right under the bullhead, Blake hunched over, her stomach not happy with just traveling to and from a different dimension. Sending the sheepish looking Naruto a glare, Blake stood up and let her stomach settle back down.

Naruto looked around, and realized they were in a mountainous type of area, which made him frown. Atlas was about a mile east from there position, as Naruto had seen it before he teleported away, so he knew exactly where to go. Naruto realized he couldn't draw attention to himself, and Blake for that matter, and knew he'd need to be in disguise.

"Hey Kitten." With Blake looking over to Naruto, Naruto placed her in a Genjutsu with enough chakra to last about six hours, and took off his mask. Blake's eyes widened as she saw Naruto's face, as she wasn't expecting what she saw, but now understood why he wore a mask with one eye hole. His left eye was closed, and with the way it was closed it looked like he didn't have an eyeball in his socket. His face was heavily scarred on the entire left side of his face, like something had crushed it at one point, and even though Blake wanted to ask what happened, she reminded herself she was only doing this one job with Naruto then that was it. Seeing that Blake wasn't paying attention, Naruto started to Wave his hands around in her face.

"Helloooo? Kitten? You there?" Seeing that Blake was paying attention, Naruto informed her of his plan. "Look, we need to disguise ourselves before we get into Atlas. I know Atlas is more militaristic then the other three kingdoms, and with how we're about to get in, if people saw our faces, we'd be screwed. Do you have something to disguise yourself with?" Blake shook her head, so Naruto sat down on released a few seals on his arms that brought forth a couple of scrolls. Releasing one, Naruto motioned for Blake to get dressed, but watched in amusement as she started to tie a piece of ribbon around her cat ears to look like a bow.

Deciding to give her privacy, Naruto opened his scroll, and grabbed a few things. It was probably the worst disguise he could come up with, but it worked. Grabbing the black suit with an orange tie, Naruto started to get dressed, and in a few seconds, was wearing a black blazer with a white undershirt and vest. Black dress pants with snake skin dress shoes, and a top hat, which was the only reason he was wearing it, because a top hat was the only thing big enough to hide his horns. It was uncomfortable, but the suit worked as a disguise because of all the noble people that lived in Atlas that wore suits all day, and the top hat helped at hiding his faunus features. Finishing off his look, Naruto grabbed a black pair of aviator glasses and put them on, then covered his face with a black scarf that wrapped around him. Once that was done, Naruto turned to Blake, who had her cat ears hidden within the bow, and a white jacket that had a behind the leg skirt that reached her ankles with the front buttoned close. Seeing that her weapons were still showing, Naruto frowned.

"Kitten! We need to hide your weapons." Blake looked to Naruto and narrowed her eyes. "Why would I need to hide my weapons? And were would I hide them?" Naruto sighed, already hating working with Blake, and started to explain.

"Because, unlike your weapons, mine are just bracelets when deactivated, yours I can still see sticking out. When we get into Atlas, were going to walk around and look for a hotel or somewhere to sleep until tomorrow so we can be fully rested. I want to drawl as little attention as possible to us, and that means hiding your weapons. Where? I can't tell you the name of it, but it's the same technique I used to teleport us down here." Seeing that she wasn't budging, Naruto grabbed his bracelets, and took them off.

"If it'll make you feel better kitten, I'll let you hold my weapons if you let me hide yours away." With Blake finally relenting, Naruto threw her his bracelets, as he didn't truly need them to fight, and took Blake's from her. Placing them on the ground, Naruto muttered a quick ' _kamui'_ and sucked the weapons up into his space-time dimension. Blake, once again, was left astonished because of Naruto, but she said nothing as Naruto motioned for her to follow him as he took off.

"Do you know where we're going?" Naruto said nothing as he ran, his mind racing with thoughts on what to do. They were just a mile outside of Atlas, and Naruto was going to get them in by phasing through a wall, but running around the roof tops and being discreet wouldn't work here, they needed to be in plain sight, and just walk around. Atlas was, of the four kingdoms, the most advanced one and no doubt had camera's and some type of patrol everywhere. Best way to go about this would be to hide in plain sight, which meant just walking around the streets until they could find a hotel room, wake up the next morning, and walk around until they could find the docking yard, and hit it that night. Since Naruto would be able to Kamui into the shipment yard after he see's it, it'd be better for the two criminals to get into it at night, But Naruto still knew he had a problem. The problem was finding out which bullhead it would be, breaking into it undetected, and staying hidden for the entire flight. Kamui wouldn't work, as he needed to know where he was transporting to, and with a moving bullhead it'd be impossible to get an accurate transportation spot.

Naruto furrowed his brows in concentration, this job was tricky. Most likely, there'd be a ledger for Naruto to read and find out which bullheads were flying where. Finding out which bullhead was going to Mistral would be easy, but finding out which bullhead was getting the shipment would be harder, adding to the fact there's going to be guards patrolling the shipment yard at night, the job was going to be hell.

"Nato! Do you know where were going?" Naruto turned back to Blake and nodded. "Yes, I know where Atlas is from our positions, the problem is Atlas itself. When we get there, we're going to walk the streets like normal people and find a hotel. With how militaristic Atlas is, there's going to be patrol and camera's every, meaning we have to hide in plain sight. The plan is simple, we're going to find a hotel room and sleep tonight, tomorrow afternoon we're going to walk around Atlas and try to find the shipment yard, and tomorrow night, we'll break into it and look for a ledger on which ships are going to Mistral and when. From there, I'll figure out which bullhead it is." The plan was simple, but better said then done. Naruto, not truly wishing to torture a man, was going to start abducting guards the next night, and using his Sharingan to get information out of them on which bullhead Naruto needed.

Blake gave a small nod, but narrowed her eyes. She's only known Naruto for maybe an hour, and she could tell, she didn't like him. At the moment, Naruto was serious, thinking things through, and planning out a plan of attack, something she wasn't expecting him to do. He, in Blake's eyes, acted like a child and wasn't someone she originally took as a serious person, but at the moment all signs of playfulness were gone, and in front of her was a serious man on a mission. He was dangerous, and Blake knew Naruto wasn't to be trusted. He had powers she had never seen before, had taken down Kuromi the Blue Blood, someone Blake couldn't even take down, and had defeated over forty men in one night, making Blake extremely weary around Naruto at the moment.

Naruto stopped on a small, snowy rock, and put his arm up, causing Blake to stop to. Holding up a finger to silence her Naruto pointed down below. Blake looked to where Naruto was pointing, then cursed her luck at not having a weapon at the moment, as she saw a patrol of A.K-130's down below, about twenty of them, with ten human guards walking along the wall outside. Naruto made no move to attack, so Blake waited a few seconds to see what he was going to do. Naruto leaned back, near Blake, and started to whisper in her ear through his scarf.

"Don't do anything reckless. Let them pass and I'll sneak us in once they're gone. We can't afford a confrontation at the moment" Blake said nothing as she looked back down, and saw all the guard bots and guards walking by in a slow, practiced formation. When one guard turned his head, Naruto jumped back, grabbed Blake by her collar, and placed a henge on the both of them to look like a snowy rock, and slapped a hand over Blake's mouth to keep her quite. A guard came up and looked around as the snow they had kicked up started to settle down, but shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away, making both Naruto and Blake blow out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go." Seeing that the guards were far enough down, Naruto and Blake jumped from the little perch they were on, and landed on the ground. Blake looked around, confused on how Naruto was going to get them in, but when she turned to him and saw him sticking his hand out, Blake sighed as she grabbed it, knowing Naruto was about to pull out some insane move.

"I can phase us through the wall, but I need to be making contact with you to do so. Just follow my lead and walk through the wall, and whatever you do, do not let go." Blake gave a small nod, and followed Naruto as he started to walk towards the wall and when she saw him walk through it, Blake closed her eyes but the second her body started to phase through the wall, Blake almost let go from the uneasy feeling she had, but Naruto squeezed her hand and she kept walking. When Naruto let go, Blake looked around and saw they were in a small alleyway behind some buildings, and started to follow Naruto as he walked.

Naruto started to walk down the alley, but when he saw a door on the side of a diner, He walked through it, with Blake followed him. Blake didn't question why he entered the diner, but when Naruto walked out the front door, she raised an eyebrow, wondering what the point of doing that was for.

"So were not seen leaving the ally, it'd raise some questions from some people." Deciding to just go along with him, Blake quietly thought about her new partner for the moment. He was an enigma, unpredictable, and showed the skill of a warrior. He was also untouchable, Blake wasn't stupid, if Naruto could phase through walls, what's to say he couldn't phase through attacks, making it impossible to touch him. He had moves she had never seen before, but he also seemed crazy, and as Adam had said it, he was nothing but a liability, and it was hard to determine what he was thinking. Naruto was also annoying as hell, and didn't seem to care for peoples personal space, but at the flick of switch, he pulled a complete one eighty, and was being so serious, Blake had to question if he had a split personality disorder, or if he just did it on purpose. Whatever it was, Blake was interested, but still very weary, of 'Nato Namikaze'.

For the past two weeks, as Blake watched the news, she kept seeing the same name over and over again. Nato Namikaze. He was dangerous, and didn't seem to care for the well being of others, but somehow, every time he was on the news, the worst thing to happen to someone was a broken arm. First time she saw him, the news was talking about an unknown assailant that had burned down the Vale Government Officials office and blew up half a train, but two days later, Nato Namikaze's name was released to the public when he had been arrested on the scene of a burning down warehouse, were he had been taken in for questioning, but before the police could charge him, he suspiciously disappeared from his cell, along side all of his items that they had in an evidence locker. A day later, Nato Namikaze was seen, from live coverage, completely destroying over forty members of the White Fang who were trying to steal some dust, then managed to take out the camera of the news from a well timed knife throw. Then, two days ago, Nato was on the news for a fourth time, because he had broken into, and robbed, an ammo store, and would have gotten away with it to, if he hadn't wrote 'Nato did it!' in sharpie all over the store. Blake narrowed her eyes at the man, and vowed to figure out why he had really joined the White Fang.

"Come on kitten, here's a hotel that we can stay in." Blake looked towards the tall white, almost twenty story building that Naruto had stopped in front of, and followed behind him as he walked in. Just from looking around on the inside, the place was nice, and looked to be a tad bit to expensive for Blake's taste, but Naruto paid no mind to that as he walked up to the front desk, placed the man at the counter in a genjutsu, and pulled down his scarf.

"How're you doing? I'm trying to get a room a few nights, what's the best room you have?" The man nodded and then started to type away on his keyboard for a few seconds. Naruto took off his glasses, not needing them because only him and Blake were in the main area at the moment, and sent her a smirk as the man looked back up.

"Sir, the best room we have is the V.I.P suit that's usually reserved for the General or top ranking military personal… but, since no one's taking it, I think I can pull a few strings and let you stay in it for a few nights." Naruto nodded with a pleased smile, happy at the prospect of sleeping in a comfortable bed, and let the man continue.

"Here at the Tipton Hotels, we serve complimentary breakfast in bed at nine o'clock. The pools and sauna are free for all guest, and you get complimentary bath robes. Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" Naruto shook his head, and placed the man in one more genjutsu as he looked to Blake, then back to the concierge.

"No thank you Mr.… Mosby, that'll be all" The man, Mr. Mosby nodded with a pleased smile as he turned around to grab a set of keys, then handed them to Naruto. "Well sir, you have a splendid time here at the Tipton hotels. If you need anything, and I mean anything, don't be afraid to call down here and I'll have it brought right up." Knowing that he actually needed something, Naruto let Mr. Mosby know.

"Tomorrow when the breakfast is sent, can I also have a map of Atlas." Mr. Mosby nodded right away, and started to look on his computer. "Of course sir, I shall have the most detailed and finest of maps brought to you." Naruto said no more as he started to walk away, Blake walking right behind him, shocked at what he had done, and wondering how he had gotten a room that was reserved for generals, for free! It was insane, and honestly, Blake wasn't shocked as she followed Naruto into the elevator.

"Pretty good huh? Free hotel room for a few days, and a nice one to." Naruto's grin stretched from ear to ear, and Blake looked on in fascination at the way Naruto's scarred face moved. She badly wanted to know what happened to the red eyed man, but stopped herself from asking, knowing it wasn't of importance. Arriving at the top of the twentieth floor, Naruto and Blake walked out and looked at the small, narrow hallway they were in, so looking at his keys, Naruto pointed to the door that said 'A' on it, and unlocked it.

Naruto was shocked. The hotel room was huge! The room alone was bigger then Naruto's apartment by three times, and had everything a person could need, even an indoor Jacuzzi. In the middle of the room was huge, round shaped couch that was big enough for ten people, with a table in the middle of it. Off to the side of the room was a giant T.V, at least one hundred inches, that was on a very nice entertainment center. There was a kitchen that had a stove, fridge, an island bar, a lot of cabinets, and really nice tile working. There was a few champagne bottles in a metal bucket, and wine glasses off to the side. On the other side of the room was three doors leading to bedrooms, a door leading to a bathroom, and a sliding glass door leading to a terrace with a few chairs to sit on, and to finish everything off a basket full of snacks, wrapped in a nice purple bow. Looking everything over, Naruto turned to Blake and grinned.

"Well, what do you think kitten?" Blake turned to Naruto with a dry look, making Naruto chuckle. "It's nice… better then what I've ever seen…. And will you stop calling me kitten? It's racist and degrading." Naruto grinned as he shook his head no, and walked over towards one of the rooms.

"I'm gonna call it a night, we need to be up before nine so I can get a good look at the map of here, and tomorrow we'll scout the shipment yard out, night Kitten!" Naruto walked into his room, and grinned at the successful first day on the job. Definitely not how he intended it to go, but it was good nonetheless. Walking over towards his giant king size bed, Naruto started to get undressed, deciding to shower in the morning, and folded everything neatly and set It down on the small table and laid his head down.

Day one of being apart of the White Fang was complete, but Naruto knew he had more things to do. Figuring out all of the leaders, keeping his cover under tact without being found, and so much more. But, Naruto couldn't help the grin that came to his whiskered face, in his two weeks of being in remnant, Naruto had made more decisions in this life then his last, and could honestly say, he was having fun being a well known criminal wanted by one kingdom, surely to be three after this little heist, and he had to admit, it was fun. The thrill of being wanted, knowing out there, someone was searching you down, spending hours of there time, trying to catch him while he was having fun was exhilarating and new, and it made Naruto want to do it more. He'd never become like the White Fang, they were monsters, not criminals, but, living life freely, taking what he wanted when he wanted, not answering to anyone like he use to answer to Tsunade, and just doing what he felt like doing, was awesome! And before Naruto fell asleep, he had one last though, He wanted more of the excitement of being a criminal.

...ooOoo...

 _And that's all folks. Please leave a review down in the comment box below, as it's your reviews that give me motivation to write, and until then, Stay Golden Ponyboy._


	5. Mr Stylin' and Profilin'

_Hey guys, TSF here and today I bring you chapter five of Vulpine Sancto. Not much goes on, Naruto flips out, Blake cries, Naruto be's a badass. Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, I had it planned out, but everyway I re-wrote it, it just seemed weird to me, and I re-wrote it three times._

 _Also, Since I love reading fanfics, if anyone wants to do like a Naruto-cast reading fanfic of this, Or a RWBY-cast reading fanfic of this, by all means go ahead._

 _Remember, leave a review, it's your guys motivation that helps me write these._

 _...ooOoo..._

 _"Say it again Naruto! I want to hear you say it! Tell me, no, lie to me again! Lie to me and tell me you'll never let your friends die!" All around him, hundreds of bodies littered the floor, pools of blood and the stench of blood and decay wafted through the air. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama could do nothing but let silent tears rush down his face, because in his arms, was the dying Visage of Neji Hyuga._

 _"I told you to say it again!" Naruto looked down at Neji, his breathing was labored, and Naruto knew, even if Tsunade, the best med-nin around tried to heal him, Neji was going to die. Looking down at the smiling face of the suppose to be bringer of change for the Hyuga clan, Naruto could only cry for his friend._

 _"Naruto…. Lady Hinata.. Is willing to die for you.." His voice was coarse, and Naruto could do nothing but bury his head in Neji's shoulder, crying as Neji talked. "So… you hold… more then one… life in your hands… And it seems… My life too.. May have been one of them." Naruto started to shake, his heart, it was feeling empty at the moment, and Obito, Naruto wanted nothing more then to kill him at the moment._

 _"Why? Why would you go this far for me? You were going to change the Hyuga clan?" Naruto couldn't understand it, Neji wasn't suppose to die, Neji was suppose to go home after this war, and change his clan. To die for him? Naruto wanted to scream at the moment, go up to Obito, and stab him through the heart again, and again, and again._

 _"It's because… long ago, those words of yours… freed me from the shackles of fate." Naruto didn't try to stop the tears anymore, they came like a river and Naruto could feel Neji growing cold in his arms. It wasn't suppose to be like this! This wasn't suppose to happen!_

 _"Why would you go so far for me? Even give up your life?" Not just Neji, but everyone, Naruto just couldn't understand it. As he looked around, hundreds of bodies littered the ground, speared through the body by the ten tails, and Naruto, never truly having someone that would die for him, just couldn't understand why Neji would do it._

 _"Our fight… long ago during the Chunin exams.. You told me… unlike you, I'm not a failure." Neji smiled, as he finally understood it. He finally understood why his father chose to die for his comrades, for his village, and now he knew the freedom his father must have felt before his death. Neji's X shaped seal slowly started to disappear, and Neji, barely able to move his body, let his eyes look up, to see a bird flying through the air. He was free now, he was going to die, but he was happy._

 _"Didn't you say you weren't going to let your friends die…? Naruto!" Naruto looked up to Obito, the man that had been apart of his mother and fathers death, the man who manipulated Nagato, a family member of his, to become Pein, a man who singlehandedly started the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Neji fell, and Naruto was quick to catch him before his head hit the ground._

 _"Those words! 'I'll never let my friends die' Now look around you.. And say it again!" People he had never met before, people, who at one point were his enemy, people from other villages, other nations, of different races and different lineage's were scattered everywhere, wooden poles sticking from there bodies, and Naruto could do nothing as they laid there, dying._

 _"I told you to say it again! As the bodies of your comrade grows cold in your arms… Take in their deaths!" All around, Leaf Shinobi, Sand Shinobi, and even Mist shinobi looked on as Naruto held Neji in his arms. Gai, Lee and Tenten could only watch as their student and teammate slowly started to close his eyes. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and all of the Leaf 11 were in a state of shock, having lost the first person to there group._

 _"This will continue… and your flippant words and ideologies shall become lies. This is the end result of hope and ideals. This is reality! Naruto… What is there for you in this reality? Your mother and father are gone, as well as your master, Jiraiya. And if you keep standing against us, you'll continue to lose your friends one by one. This shall become a world where no one who acknowledges you will exist." Naruto listened, slowly, the idea of stopping all this fighting, just so the people he loved could live, he couldn't take it, all the people he loved, and people he didn't know, dying for him, it was to much!_

 _"The only thing that awaits you… is your worst nightmare! Which you know quite well… Solitude!" The Ten Tails, which had been stuck thanks to a jutsu used by some Rock shinobi, was slowly starting to break free, and all around, everyone tensed, wondering what the monster would do next._

 _"Why must you cling to reality? Enough of this!... Now, come join us Naruto!" Obito started to raise his hand, and Naruto looked up, wondering, almost pleading for someone to tell him what to do. Before Naruto could do anything, a hand rested on his face, causing him to look up…_

 _"Nato! Nato Wake up!" Naruto shook his head, wondering where that was coming from, but when an ice cold substance hit him, Naruto bolted up, wide awake._

…ooOoo…

Naruto gasped for air as ice cold water washed over his body, sticking to his skin, making him shiver. Naruto bolted up, and out of his bed, gasping for breath because of the cold water on his body, and because of the same reoccurring nightmare he had been having for a few days now. Looking around the room, Naruto's eyes landed on the assailant of the ice water, and Naruto was forced to squint his eyes to try to see who it was.

"Hinata?" The figure shook her head, and after rubbing his eyes, Naruto saw Blake standing there, arms crossed, with a raised eyebrow. Naruto sent her a glare for the ice water, but sat back down on his bed as he dragged a hand down his face. He had been having that same dream for a few days, and no matter what he tried, it was always the dream of Neji dying for him that loved to torment him, that loved to make Naruto wake up in the morning with a cold sweat, and gasping for air.

"No… it's Blake, Nato. Mind telling me what that was about? I was asleep when I heard you screaming about someone named Neji and then you swore you were going to kill someone named Obito, and I tried to wake you up, but it didn't work so I used ice water." Naruto shook his head, and looked down, mad that he had been caught having another nightmare.

"It's nothing kitten, just a nightmare. Can you leave me alone please?" Blake hesitated for a few seconds, but nodded and turned around, deciding Naruto needed some privacy. Naruto, knowing he couldn't lay back down, because his bed was wet, reached over to the nightstand next to his bed, which Naruto wouldn't be sleeping in tonight, and grabbed his suit, tie, and top hat. Deciding he needed a shower to get his mind off of the dream, Naruto, without a care in the world, walked into the front living area and started to walk over towards the door that lead to the bathroom, while also placing Blake in a genjutsu as he could see the small lingering bits of his chakra about to run out, meaning Blake would see his real face, and kept his façade of a red eyed, crushed faced Naruto up, and walked into the bathroom. Stripping down naked, Naruto turned the water on to hot, and looked himself over in the mirror, or more importantly, the bags under his eyes, which were from a lack of sleep. It was still dark out, and Naruto had meant to wake up a little before nine, but seeing the outside through the window, Naruto guessed it to be about four, maybe five o'clock. Letting the water warm up for a few seconds, Naruto stepped inside and just stood there.

The fourth War, while it had achieved Naruto's dream of peace, had left a lasting mark Naruto was sure he wasn't going to ever grow out of. The pain of seeing those he loved, and those he didn't know, dying just for him, dying just so he could live, hurt. To know, people he had never met, people that had wife's, and husbands, and children and parents that were going to be in pain from there deaths, made Naruto's heart burn. To know, somewhere out there, a boy had asked where his father was, only to be told he wasn't coming home, because of Naruto's unluckiness of being the Jinchuuriki, was something that had scarred him.

He wasn't stupid, and knew they didn't die for him personally, they died for him so the Nine Tails wasn't handed over, but even then, Naruto could only ask, why him? So many questions ran through his mind, and he knew, the seal his father used would have dragged the nine tails to hell forever, so Naruto could only ask, would it have been better if he had died when he was younger? To keep the Nine Tails out of reach from the Akatsuki? Would all of those people still have had to die for the sake of war? Or would the fourth war ever happen? It was to much, and Naruto knew he couldn't spend his life wasting his thoughts on something he had no control over, but even then, the pain was still there.

He knew he'd see everyone again when he died, Neji, his parents, Ero-sennin, the Sandaime, and so many more people, but until then, Naruto wouldn't let there deaths be in vain, and try to live his life for them. Deciding he had relived some of his more negative thoughts long enough, Naruto smirked as the memories of some clones last night came to mind, making him happy.

All seven tenants that lived on the ninth floor with Naruto agreed to move to a lower floor, for two months of free rent, if Naruto helped them move. Later today, Naruto was going to send a horde of clones to start his little side project, and turn the entire top floor of his home into his own personal lair, his own sanctum of solitude that'd be impossible to get into without Naruto's blood and chakra, as he was going to line the entire top floor with traps, spikes, seal's and everything else. Plus, that'd only be the door to get into the ninth floor, the hallways, and doors themselves would be lined with electrical seals, traps, and everything else just encase someone got pass the first door for some reason. Naruto would make that entire top floor impenetrable, turn it into his home/lair/training ground, and use it as his base of operations against the White Fang or anyone else that dared mess with this façade of peace the government likes to tell the public is actually happening.

Rubbing some shampoo and conditioner in his hair, Naruto let a days worth of dirt and grime wash away, and then moved onto his body, cleaning his stomach, chest, arms and legs. Deciding if it would be weird to use a clone to wash his back, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and had a clone lather and wash his back up, then dispelled it with a grin. Hey, he wanted to be clean, you know. Now that his body was all washed up, Naruto took a second and started to think. As the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Blake was his enemy, but Adam was one of his true targets. Just from the little meeting yesterday, Naruto knew Blake and Adam had to be somewhat close, so with a grin, Naruto decided he was going to get to know Blake better, and use her to find out more about Adam, his motives, and the other leaders of the White Fang. Blake would be his pawn, and Naruto would get her to trust him, and when her usefulness ran up, Naruto would either kill her with a kamui, or find out what kind of person she really was and decide if he wanted to let her go or not.

Turning off the water to the shower, Naruto grabbed a towel from the outside rack and started to dry himself off. When that was done, and Naruto felt that he was dry enough, Naruto put on a clean pair of underwear, his dress pants, his hidden kunai mechanism with two kunai, his white undershirt, the black vest that was holding a few kunai, and the black, pinstriped blazer. Finishing off his look, Naruto placed his top hat on and looked himself over in the mirror. He wasn't a suit and tie kind person, but he knew he'd look stupid wearing his normal attire with the top hat, which was the only thing big enough to hide his horns without looking out of place. Once his attire for the day was on, Naruto left the bathroom, after sealing away a bathrobe that looked comfortable to wear, and walked out. Blake was sitting on the couch, silently reading her book. Deciding on what would be the best way to discreetly get to know her better, Naruto formulated a plan in his mind, and grabbed a phone. Calling down stairs to the main lobby, Naruto waited for a few seconds until Mr. Mosby answered.

" _Ah, sir, so nice of you to call me this morning. Is there anything I can do for you?"_ Naruto hummed for a few seconds, and made sure Blake wasn't listening to him, and when he saw she wasn't, he continued. "Actually there is Mr. Mosby, I need a few things for breakfast. One of them would be a map of Atlas like we discussed, the other thing, could you possibly send up some tuna fish for me? I don't mind if it's in a can, or a single giant tuna itself." Naruto heard Mr. Mosby hum, then start typing away for a few seconds on his computer. Looking over to Blake, Naruto noticed she was still reading her book, and went back to paying attention to his call.

" _Of course sir, I'll have the most finest of tuna brought up for breakfast. It just so happens we have a specialty tuna imported from all the way from Vacuo from the most finest of fisherman. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_ Naruto struck a thinking pose, wondering what else he could need until a light-bulb went off in his head, and he nodded.

"Yes, the finest Miso Ramen you have, and that'll be all." After getting conformation from Mr. Mosby that everything he'd ask for would be sent up, Naruto hung up the phone and took a seat on the other side of the couch, away from Blake, and took his hat off as he decided to work on his Fuinjutsu studies. Unsealing a brush and a scroll that had ink in a slide out compartment, ripped out a few pages from the book that had all different sizes of paper Naruto could need. Reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his pipe, Naruto allowed it to rest in-between his lips as he started to write.

' _Now I see why Hokage-Jiji would always smoke and work on his Fuinjutsu and calligraphy studies when I was younger, it really does calm the mind.'_ Knowing he needed some more explosion tags, Naruto ripped out ten, 4 in. height, by 8 in. length, papers from his book that his mother had left him, and started on the first one.

Explosion tags, while hard to learn, are extremely easy to make once you know how. The tag, by using ink infused with chakra, is nothing but writing the kanji for explode around the symbols for fire, earth, and dust. Once the symbols are written out, it's all about connecting them together via output lines. Once that was all done, the seal was made, but the dangerous part was making everything perfectly even and spaced out, all the symbols and kanji have to be the same size, except the kanji for explode, with has to be bigger by a 2:1 ratio. They were hard to learn, but was now one of Naruto's favorite things to make, because no one in this world would expect a piece of paper to be powerful enough, with the right amount of chakra, to bring down an entire skyscraper. Once his first one was done, Naruto grabbed a kunai from his vest, and wrapped the sticky paper around the handle to his kunai, and placed it back in his vest's holder.

This continued for about an hour, Naruto and Blake sitting in complete silence, with Blake her reading Make-out Pool time, and Naruto working on a explosion tag, sticking it to a kunai in his holster, and going onto the next one. Naruto put five explosion notes on five kunai, and kept five explosion notes sealed away into a small seal on Naruto's right index finger that looked more like a tattoo then a seal, which was one of the reason Naruto was constantly wearing long sleeve shirts. The seal that had been on his stomach, the dead demon consuming seal, was made with blood, and had a special seal in it to keep the seal hidden within Naruto's skin, but Naruto wasn't that advanced, so all the seals he had on his body were visible, making Naruto's arms, hands, chest, and stomach, look like some one had just decided to write random kanji and lines all over it.

Taking a puff of his pipe, Naruto ripped out five, 5 in. long by 4 in. width pieces of paper, and decided to make some gravity seals. Gravity seals, while usually used to trains one body by increasing the gravity around oneself, were used by Naruto for a different reason. Naruto had, at the moment, three gravity seals on his body, each increasing pressure by x25, meaning Naruto was training at x75 times Remnants gravity, which worked perfectly for him. Yet, people in Remnant, even with how advanced they were, don't have gravity weight training rooms, which worked perfectly for Naruto because all he had to do was slap a gravity seal paper on someone, activate it, and they wouldn't be able to move.

Gravity seals, unlike explosion tags, were extremely hard to make, even once learned, as there was a lot more going on. The seal of point, which was the main seal, was a weight kanji centered around an 8 tri-gram hexagon with the kanji for earth, air, and water, which were some of the three heaviest earth made elements, and increased, could crush the strongest of men, tear their muscles, or rupture there organs if not used correctly, which is why Naruto only ever uses x25 gravity on someone. Making all four seals, which took about two hours, as they were harder to make, Naruto finished with a content sigh, and quickly sealed the tags away into a seal on his thumb, then covered his hands with his silk, black gloves.

Looking over towards Blake, and seeing that she was already on the last page of Make-out pool time made Naruto laugh silently, so, retaking his glove back off, Naruto released a seal, and caught the next, and last addition to the make-out series, which Naruto intended to continue on, just not based so heavily on smut. So far, there was Make-out Tactics, followed by Make-out Pool Time, then to finish everything off was Make-out Paradise. Followed after that, even though it was never finished, and hadn't been named yet and only had one chapter done, was the last book Jiraiya planned to write, which Naruto thought about calling Make-out Adventures. Seeing Blake had finished the last page to Jiraiya's smut novel, Naruto got her attention.

"Hey kitten, catch." Blake quickly caught what Naruto threw her, then had stars in her eyes at seeing a book that hadn't even been released yet. As she was about to open it, a question came to mind and she turned to Naruto, intent on finding some answers out.

"Nato, how did you have the second book, something that was just announced, and a third book, something that's not even been announced?" Knowing at some point people were going to ask some questions, Naruto fed her his pre-made lies.

"They're from… my brother." Blake raised an eyebrow, having not expected that, but looking down at the book, Blake saw what he meant. _' Make-out Paradise… Authored and illustrated by Naruto Uzumaki_.' Looking back up towards Naruto, who Blake thought was Nato, Blake narrowed her eyes.

"You… have a brother?" Blake was surprised, as she had seen two people on the news the first time, each wearing different masks, and each having different colored horns, but to her, now it made since. That was, until Naruto started to talk.

"I do… but he's not like me. He doesn't believe in the White Fang, because to him, we're terrorist, the worst of the worst. My brother, Naruto, want's a peaceful world were everyone excepts each other, where there is no fighting, and everyone understand each others pain. That's why we don't talk… we don't see eye to eye I guess." Blake listened silently, intrigued with the story 'Nato' was telling her about his brother that he didn't talk to, but was also frowning a tad bit, hating the fact that a faunus was against the White Fang.

"I love my brother, I truly do, but… It's been almost two years since we last had a good conversation, and six months since I last talked to him. It's not truly known, but me and Naruto are orphan's, and grew up on an island outside of patch in an orphanage. We lived there until we were thirteen, when a man named Jiraiya took us in, and trained us. We both loved the man dearly, he was a human, but even though we're faunus, he didn't care and trained us because he saw potential in us. But then…" Naruto dragged a hand down his face, making it look like he was having a hard time talking about this, and quickly looked out of the corner of his eye to see what Blake thought, as he was intentionally putting a little bit of trust in her, even though they were lies, so she would do the same thing and open up to him.

"But then… Jiraiya died, and Naruto and I were left alone again, with only each other to care for. Naruto, broken from Sensei's death, started to walk his path of peace, while I on the other hand started a life of petty robbery, breaking and entering, which turned to bigger things, and one thing lead to another, and I decided to join the White Fang. I didn't contact him, knowing he'd never except me for what I've become…" Stopping to catch a breathe, Naruto placed Blake in a genjutsu with eye contact, to make it seem like tears were coming to his eyes, then continued.

"My face… the reason my face is like this is because of Naruto. I'll always love my brother, and I might be a bad person, but I'd never turn my back on family. Six months ago, I was in Vale, where my brother now owns a book shop, and I accidentally ran into him outside of the walls, where we fought. It wasn't on purpose, because I know Naruto would never do something like this to his family, but when we fought, he blew up part of a mountain by accident, and I got stuck under it. I was stuck there for 72 hours, but in my moment of need, I unlocked a power never before seen, and got out. Though, I don't think Naruto knows I'm alive." Wiping the 'tears' away from his 'scarred' face, Naruto looked towards Blake to see she was speechless, and didn't say anything as he let her soak up everything she said.

"But… why does Naruto hate the White Fang? I mean, we're good people fighting for equal rights?" Naruto laughed, and Blake sent him a glare that would kill a lesser man, but Naruto was anything but that, and continued to laugh. Stopping to catch his break, Naruto wiped away a tear and let the delusional girl know what was real.

"Good people kitten? Really? Are you that delusional? You call kidnapping children, suicide bombings in populated area's, and the murder of innocent people 'fighting for equal rights'?" Blake sent Naruto a glare, but before she could say anything, Naruto kept on talking.

"That's not equal rights kitten, that's a façade of peace won through fear and terror we're gunning for. Us, you and I, were murders, killers, thugs, and crooks. We're not good people Blake Belladonna, you and I, were scum. What the White Fang use to stand for 'Peace achieved through equality' the old White Fang, they were good people, but us? We're thugs using power to achieve our own goals. You can try to deny it all you want, but you and I, were monsters, and as long as we're members of the White Fang, we'll always be monsters killing innocent children who didn't need to die." Blake looked down, Her mind racing back towards her once childhood friend Adam, and how he had been changing, but not wanting to believe it, Blake shook her head.

"I'm not a monster, I'm fighting for peace for the Faunus race. What humans have done to us, trying to stick us on an island and leave us there, killing us, and everything else, that is justice and peace. I've always been apart of the White Fang, every rally they ever had, I was there in the front, every meeting they ever had, I was there, listening to what was being said, every Faunus that was ever in need, I was there to help them. I'm not a monster, not like you.."

"Not like me and not like Adam?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, and effectively shut Blake up. " You sit here, and call me a monster, but let's talk about Adam Taurus, one of the leaders of the White Fang. What makes him different then me? Surely you've seen it? On the news, I've never killed a single human, yeah? I'll admit I broke a cops arm, but that was it. Do you see me on the news killing people, kidnapping innocent children, and blowing people up. Let's talk about what I've done, Blake Belladonna, I've stolen, I've lied, I've cheated a casino out of money, I blew up a building with no one in it, I blew up a train full of A.K-130's and a little bit of dust. I'm a monster, and I know it, but I'm not a devil. Adam Taurus, is a devil. I know all about him, ordering assassinations, kidnapping the innocent, and an entire list of offences. So you tell me, Blake Belladonna, to my face, who's the monster? Me? Or Adam?" Blake silently looked down, her eyes clenched as she recalled everything her one time childhood friend had done, and even thought she wanted to deny everything Naruto just said, she knew it was true.

"The difference between Naruto, Adam, and I, is one thing. Naruto fights for peace, by using love, compassion, and understanding. Adam fights for peace using force, terror, and fear, and I? Well, I could truly care less about what happens. I'm scum, I'll be the first to admit it. I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a stealer, and most of all, I'm a criminal, but targeting innocent children, blowing up and killing people who have never done anything wrong, isn't my forte. Yet, out of everyone I just talked about, you, Blake Belladonna, are the worst of the worst." Blake snapped her head, looking towards Naruto, to see what he meant. Silently, on the inside, Blake knew what Naruto was saying was true, even if she didn't want to believe it.

"You're in denial, I know what I stand for, Naruto knows what he stands for, and Adam, even if he stands for such horrendous things, knows what he stands for, but you? You don't know. You're delusional, and in denial. You sit here, and call us good people? Monsters who have killed the innocent, are good? I would have accepted you calling the White Fang a terrorist group and still deciding to standby them. I could have accepted you acknowledging that the White Fang was bad, and sticking to them, but calling them 'good people' is a case of you being in denial. You're desperately holding on to the White Fang of the past, and looking to what they stood for, instead of looking to the White Fang of the present, and knowing what they stand for. You've twisted your own ideologies, and placed them on the group while desperately clinging to a small thread of hope that they're still good, and deep down inside, you know I'm right." Naruto said no more as he stood up, as it was 8:59, walking towards the door, Naruto opened it right before the man with the food could knock, placed him in a genjutsu, and grabbed his food and map. Thanking the man, without letting him say anything, Naruto slammed the door shut, and walked over to Blake. Dropping her plate of Tuna on the table, The metal plate rattled for a few seconds, then Naruto started to walk away.

"I was going to try and be nice, I ordered you this…" Naruto walked over to the second room that wasn't being occupied, since there was three rooms, and his bed was now soaking wet because of Blake, and slammed the door. Naruto walked inside, and frowned. Naruto honestly didn't know where his little outburst had come from, he meant to share a little bit of information with Blake, lie to her and open the door for her to trust him, but once she started to talk about the White Fang being in the right, and how they were the victims, and good people, a switched flipped inside Naruto and he couldn't stop what he was saying. People like Blake, pissed him off greatly. To say the White Fang was in the right, the same people that were disrupting the peace of Remnant, the same people killing innocents just because of there race, was wrong.

If Blake hadn't said the White Fang was in the right, but said they were wrong but she still stood by them, Naruto could have accepted that, but to cling to a fantasy world where the White Fang is right, was the wrong thing, and Blake was in the wrong. Naruto needed to cool off, so sending a little bit of chakra to his eye, Blake's weapons appeared on Naruto's new bed. Grabbing them, Naruto walked out of his room, and walked over to the couch where Blake was sitting. Naruto said nothing to the girl who looked to be crying, why she was? Naruto didn't know, and at this point, he didn't care. Grabbing the map of Atlas from the table, Naruto looked at it one time, and immediately knew the entire layout of Atlas. The map Mr. Mosby had sent up was a surprisingly well detailed map that showed the entire layout of Atlas, with key places highlighted with a key down in the bottom left that showed what was what. With his simple glance done, and the entirety of Atlas remembered, Naruto walked over to the terrace and looked out in the horizon and the rising sun, and started to push chakra into his eye.

"Wait! Nato, where are you going?" Naruto turned around and stopped momentarily pushing chakra into his eye, but still kept a slow, steady pace. Making eye contact with Blake through one eye, Naruto pushed chakra into his other eye, and placed her into a genjutsu.

"Sleep, Blake. When you wake up in a few hours, I should be back." Naruto saw her stumble around a little bit, and she seemed like she wanted to stop Naruto from leaving, but before she could grab him, Naruto fully sucked himself up with kamui, completely missing the cat faunus dropping to the ground thanks to the genjutsu Naruto placed her in. Arriving on a tall skyscraper, Naruto placed chakra into his feet as he stood on the tall, metal spike that was protruding from the skyscraper. The map didn't show where the shipment yard was, as it wasn't on the map, meaning Naruto would need to search for it, and he planned to do this alone, he was Naruto fucking Uzumaki! Savior of the Elemental Nations, he didn't need some delusional baby sitter to watch over him. Looking around, Naruto's eyes landed on another giant skyscraper, bigger then the one he was on, and Naruto quickly used kamui, traveling to the building, and decided to rest as he thought of a plan.

He still had two days to figure out which bullhead was headed to Mistral to get the shipment, but Naruto needed to find a ledger, or some way to figure out which bullhead it was that he needed. The best way, most discreet way, and the way Naruto was thinking of using, was walking in, placing the guy at the front in a genjutsu and just asking which bullhead was going to be getting the shipment, and exactly which day it left. It'd be best to not have a battle with the docking people, as there'd be a chance of being found out, and they could change the date, something Naruto didn't need happening.

' _What would be the best way to find the docking agency?'_ There was a couple of ways Naruto could find the docking agency, but at the moment, Naruto didn't feel like looking for it. Deciding he could just ask someone, Naruto kamui'd to another, smaller building that had a ladder on the side, and quickly descended down the side of a small ice cream shop. Dusting off the invisible dust on his body, Naruto looked around, and made sure no one saw him, and when he saw no one, Naruto fixed his silky black gloves and left the small alley he was in. To the left of him was a small clothing store, and to the right of him was the ice cream shop. Placing a genjutsu on his face, Naruto had violet colored eyes, red hair, and a pale complexion that made him look like a true Uzumaki. Unsealing the cane that had come with the suit, Naruto started to walk down the road, looking like a noblemen with how he was dressed, and with how he was carrying himself, the people that walked by Naruto moved so the side, clearing away for him.

"You.. Where is the docking agency?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, keeping up his noblemen façade, and waited, impatiently, for the girl to answer him. The girl has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in two ponytails with light blue streaks, and while Naruto wasn't sure what kind of faunus she is, she has a tail covered in pink fur that gets lighter towards the end. Her clothing, something even Naruto wouldn't ware, was atrocious. The girl was wearing a light blue tank-top on top of a purple bra, dark purple shorts under a pink combat mini skirt that had a white belt with a winking smiley face on it that was holding the mini skirt up. She had on two buttons attached to her shirt, right above her right breast, arm bracers, knee and shin pads, and a tattoo on her upper left arm which is a shooting star with red, green and yellow trail winds wrapping around her arm. To finish off her look, the girl has a small heart tattoo under her left eye, a collar with a metal tag on it, and roller blades.

"You… where is the docking agency? Look at me, Mr. Suit and Tie.. That's what you sound like." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl who was blowing a raspberry at him, and had to do everything in his power to not laugh with her, as the girl had guts to mock Naruto when he looked like a noblemen, something no one back home would dare to do, in fear of pissing off a powerful person. Back home, name meant everything, and if you pissed off on person from a clan or of a high status, you piss off everyone from that clan or from that high status, but, this girl didn't care.

"Girl? What is your name?" Deciding he liked this girl for her guts, Naruto at least wanted to know her name, with out breaking character. He was, of course, a ninja and once you henge yourself or disguise yourself, you create a personality, back story, and many other small things for that character, and don't break it. Character was everything, and at the moment, to blend in, Naruto was being a stuck up, I'm better then you, nose is the air, noblemen. Looking different creates deniability, and in a world where people can't change their looks like Naruto can, there'd be no way to track Naruto back to being in Atlas or Mistral before the shipment went missing, which was what he was going for.

"Name's Neon Katt, and I never miss a beat… Never miss a beat.. Ne-" Naruto watched, for a few seconds as Neon started to mumble about never missing a beat, in amusement, and let her finish. The girl, Neon, was spunky and looked like a fun person, unfortunately, Naruto didn't have that much time for making friends, and had things to do. Waiting for her to finish, the girl suddenly turned on him and saluted.

"Neon Katt, at your service. Second year academy student of Atlas Academy." The girl stuck out her hand, seeing if 'Mr. Suit and Tie' would take it, and was surprised when he did. Naruto gave her a small nod of his head, acknowledging what she said, and gave her a fake name to go alongside his character.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now then, Ms. Katt, can you please point to me the directions of the Atlas Docking agency? I am in quite a hurry and must be going, but I've lost my way." Neon nodded with a grin, and started to point down the road, the way Naruto had been walking, and started to flair her arms around as she spoke.

"Sure thing Red… Walk down this road for five blocks, you'll see a liquor store on the right side, P.S, they have the best hard liquor ever… I had some the other night and I was all like blaah! Then watchaa! Then my friend Flynt was like 'Neon I told you not to party to hard' and I was all like 'But Flynt! Let's get waisted and-'." Hearing 'Konohamaru' clear his throat, Neon grinned, as she usually got off subject like that, she just couldn't help it, but seeing the impatient man raise an eyebrow, Neon started to give him directions again.

"Turn right, right after the liquor store and walk for three more blocks until you see the police station, turn left at the police station, walk another block, turn left at the barber shop… then… um… walk three more blocks and turn left at the clothing store.. And finally, turn left at the hamburger joint!" Naruto gave Neon a dry look, as all that did was send him in a circle which was something he didn't feel like doing.

"You have… absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, do you Ms. Katt?" Neon shook her head, so Naruto gave a small sigh of resignation for the hopeless girl, and waved goodbye as he started to walk, intent on finding the place himself by walking around all day. Walking down the street, Naruto passed a few more people, waved to a few that waved to him, but generally kept quite, and focused on his mission.

Adam said, at the time, they had about a three day time period to find out which bullhead was going to Mistral until it took off, meaning Naruto now had a two day time period, and it would be better to figure out that day, and have two days to plan, then to figure it out the day before and not have a chance to plan well. Meaning, Naruto had to find the docking/shipping agency by the end of the day, least he make some have ass plan that would get discovered. Pulling out his scroll, Naruto looked down to check the time, then sighed to himself as he walked into a small convenient store to grab something to eat. He was hungry, as he hadn't gotten a chance to eat his ramen in the morning, and knew it was bad to work on an empty stomach. Walking towards the back, Naruto grabbed an orange soda, and then looked for something to eat. Not finding anything that really looked good, Naruto grabbed a candy bar, a solar bar, and a small muffin. Walking up to the counter, Naruto placed the man at the front desk in another genjutsu, to make it seem like he paid, and pointed to one last thing.

"Your most expensive cigar please." The man at the counter nodded turned around, looking for the most expensive one, the man showed Naruto as he started to explain what it was. "This sir, is the Gurkha Black Dragon, a premium hand rolled cigar that has a cost of 22,000 Lien. It this what you want sir?" Naruto nodded, actually shocked at the price of the cigar, but grabbed it from the man, who thought Naruto had already paid. Naruto grabbed a lighter, having left his in the hotel room, and lit his cigar as he walked out, ready to continue with his day.

' _Hm? For a 22,000 dollar cigar, I could get use to these.'_ With that, Naruto continued on with his leisure walk through Atlas, loving his character of a high roller, and decided he'd find the docking agency at some point, and just enjoy part of his day, something he didn't truly ever do with training, running a store, and being a wanted criminal wanted by Vale, surely to be Atlas and Mistral in the foreseeable future.

…ooOoo…

Blake frowned as she looked at the small purple book in her hand, a gift from Nato, as her mind recalled the conversation the two of them had this morning. Even if she wanted to deny it, Blake knew Nato was right, Adam, and to a lesser extension, herself were monsters who were only making this world worst with their wicked ideologies of justice and peace. Blake, while not being a leader, or even a prominent member of the White Fang, was the student of Adam, who was a leader, and a childhood friend of him.

Adam had always been there for her, anytime something bad ever happened, it was Adam that was there to make sure she was safe, out of harms way, and okay. Blake had known Adam since she was seven years old, when Blake was an orphaned girl living on the streets, and the slightly older male decided it was his job to take care of the cat faunus. Adam had always been such a kind, caring soul who greatly cared for the well being of others, and as a child, wouldn't hurt a fly, but Blake had seen it, his decent into madness, his changing personality from the kind, caring boy that decided it was his job to take care of her, into a vindictive, and ruthless man that cared for nothing else but achieving his goals through whatever means. Blake had watched, as Adam grew into a cold, uncaring man that constantly treated her like trash for doing not doing something she didn't want to do.

Even when she tried to deny it, Blake knew Nato was right. The White fang of the Past, they were the true White Fang, of peace and equality, but now, the new White Fang, they were just a terrorist organization getting what they wanted through fear. Kidnapping and killing innocent children, destroying parts of Vale, and so much more, it brought tears to the usually quite girls eyes.

' _But…what can I do? I'm just a faunus apart of a terrorist organization.. No one would listen to me?'_ Blake knew, there wasn't much she could do, and sighed as she felt like taking a shower, even if it was later into the day. With her mind made up, Blake walked over towards the bathroom, deciding to just wear a bathrobe and go to her room after she was done, because Nato wasn't going to be back for a while. Getting undressed, and folding her clothes up, Blake looked herself over in the mirror, her amber colored eyes washing over her nude body. Blake let her eyes roam to the bow on top of her head, and frowned. She never hid her cat ears, her ears are a represented of who she is, of what she stands for, and everything she had worked towards. Yet, in just a little under 24 hours of knowing Nato, Blake's entire life had been crushed, her ideologies broken, and her dreams questioned.

' _Is this… really what I'll be for the rest of my life? A member of a group of child abductors and killers_?' It was hard to digest it, to have her entire world turned upside down, and to finally have someone lay it all down for Blake to see, and at that moment, Blake wasn't sure who she really was. She was confused, broken, and at the moment, felt alone as more tears came to her eyes, her mind racing back to when she was an orphaned child that had no one to love her, and to all the children Blake, and the White Fang, were orphaning. Blake cried, as she knew, she was doing the same thing someone had done to her, to other children making them feel loneliness. At the moment in time, Blake felt broken from having her entire perspective of the world shattered by a man she hadn't even known for more then a day.

' _I… I need to do something..'_ Blake wasn't sure what, but she had decided at that moment, she was going to change the world, she just didn't know how yet.

…ooOoo…

Taking a puff of his cigar, that surprisingly burned slowly, Naruto looked at the giant building in front of him, with a pleased smile on his face, at finally finding the Atlas Docking Agency. It was, at the latest, seven o'clock at night, going on eight, as Naruto had decided to just enjoy his day. He had made shadow clones earlier, who were helping the tenants in his apartment complex to move, had eaten dinner, and even sat in a park, and watched children play, but now knew it was time to get to work.

It had taken a while, but with the help of a few people, Naruto was able to find the place, and was now walking towards it, intent on getting the answers he needed. The building itself was huge, and was at least three stories, with a fenced off back area, with many, many warehouses full of Bullhead's anchored to poles, so they weren't stolen. Naruto dropped his cigar, as it was almost done, and crushed it with his cane.

' _Well… that was a good 22,000 lien well spent…'_ Walking into the front building, Naruto looked around, trying to find anything that'd give him a clue on where to go, and saw nothing. Deciding to ask the man at the front desk, Naruto walked up to it, and rang the bell getting one of the men's attention, as there was three men sitting in the front area. Making eye contact with the man, Naruto did his favorite thing, and placed the man in a genjutsu, and sent him a smile.

"Excuse me, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, lead adviser of Mr. Schnee of the Schnee dust company, I believe Mr. Schnee might have called you earlier, and explained I was coming in to get a copy of the some papers on the bullhead flying to Mistral to here to pick up a shipment of dust." The man, with the fake knowledge of getting a call earlier from Mr. Schnee himself, gave a small nod.

"A-Ah yes sir. Uhm, I sorry I forgot to print them, please forgive me." The man bowed, but Naruto waved him off and eased his fears with a small, serene smile. The man started to type away on the computer for a seconds, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts. This was going easier then he thought, and Naruto was seriously starting to love the Sharingan, and to a lesser extent, Genjutsu. Now he understood why it was Kurenai's favorite subject of jutsu. All it took way small eye contact, and Naruto was able to manipulate a mans senses and make him remember something that had never happened. It wasn't like the Kotoamatsukami, where Naruto was giving them fake memories, and brain washing them, he was simply giving the man false flashes of memories and making him remember things that had never happened.

"I-I'm sorry sir, there's a lock on the documents from Mr. Schnee himself. No one can open the file without a specialized code that only my boss and Mr. Schnee himself know." Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and started to think of a plan. The man wasn't lying, so with a sigh, Naruto gave the man a small nod.

"Where is your boss? I'd like to speak to him. If I return to Mr. Schnee without a copy of this document, it's my ass on the line." The man told Naruto to hold on, and picked up his scroll. Dialing a few numbers, the man put the scroll to his ear, and started to talk to his boss, which Naruto was able to hear.

" Mr. Slate, I have Konohamaru Sarutobi here, He's an adviser to Mr. Schnee, and is here to pick up a copy of the documents on the bullhead leaving to Mistral in two days.." Naruto smirked, least he knew the ship left in two days. "… but there's a specialized code on the documents that only you and Mr. Schnee know, so I can't get into them." The man stopped for a few seconds, his boss cutting him off.

" _If the man claims to work for Mr. Schnee then he should have the code too… He could be a thief trying to steal it Azure, did you think of that?"_ Azure, the man Naruto had been talking to, Bit his lip, and cast his eyes over towards Naruto, but shook his head.

"But he's not sir, Mr. Schnee himself called up here earlier telling me Konohamaru Sarutobi was coming up to get a copy for the bullhead leaving to Mistral in two days." Azure bit his lip, waiting to see what his boss would say, as Naruto had implemented in his mind that this was a top priority job that needed to be done.

" _Mr. Schnee called? Are you sure? Okay, if you say so… the code is this.. Winter Essence Imperial Super Soldier. Get the man his copies, and do it with a smile or you're fired!"_ Naruto heard the man, Mr. Slate hang up, so he waited patiently for Azure to get him his documents to he could leave, and return to his room to talk to Blake, make a plan, and get some rest so they could train the next day.

"Sorry about that Sir, I'll have those documents for you in one second. If you'd like to take a seat, I'll bring them right out to you." Naruto nodded as he turned around, and walked over to a section of seating and sat down. Crossing his left leg over his right leg, Naruto sat up straight and let his hands rest on his fox headed cane, and waited patiently for Azure to finish. Appearance was everything, so Naruto kept his appearance up and sat like a gentlemen. Looking down at his scroll that was ringing, Naruto answered it.

" _Hello… Nato_?" Looking down at the caller I.D, Naruto saw that it was Blake, and raised an eyebrow at her calling him. "What is it Kitten? I'm busy right now and have better things I need to be doing then to sit here and talk with you?" Naruto looked over to Azure, and saw he wasn't done yet and went back to his call.

" _I called to ask…. When will you be back? Mr. Mosby called and asked what you would like to be brought up for dinner… and I.. Never mind_." Raising an eyebrow at the cat faunus who seemed she didn't know what to say, Naruto sighed, and debated on wither he should just hanging up on her, but knowing that was rude, even if he was portraying an evil mastermind, Naruto frowned.

"Miso Ramen with extra pork and extra vegetables, and tell him to bring me the finest cigar he can afford. And get whatever you want, don't worry about the price of it." Hearing Blake hum , Naruto waited to see if she was going to say anything else, as he didn't want to be rude and hang up on her, but also didn't want to talk to her, as he was still cooling off from earlier in the day.

" _Okay… Nato… I-"_ Naruto cut her off, already having a feeling about what she was going to say, and stopped her. It wasn't his problem, it was hers. They weren't friends, they were enemies, and Blake was his pawn to be used as a way to learn Adam's true intentions, and when he was done with her, he was going to let her go.  
"Stop Blake.. It's not my problem to care how you feel. If you want to apologize, don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself and all those you've hurt. You haven't hurt me, not that you could, so save your empty apologies for those you've hurt. I was simply opening up your delusional mind to what was real, and what was fantasy, because the world you were living in was a fantasy world. Don't think I helped you out of the kindness of my heart, I'm not a kind person, I helped you, because I wanted to see your reaction when you learned the truth, and when you see what you've really done. I wanted to see how you'd handle the fact that the people you oh so dearly love are nothing but child killers creating orphaned children, now if you'll excuse me, Belladonna, I got to go. I got what I needed and I'll be back in thirty seconds." Before Blake could say anymore, Naruto hung up on her and placed his scroll back in his pocket. Standing up, Azure walked up to Naruto and stuck out the papers for Naruto to take.

"Here you go Mr. Sarutobi, I'm sorry about the confusion and the wait. Here's what you asked for, and has everything you could possibly need." Naruto stuck the folded up papers into his jacket pocket on the inside, and shook Azure's hand.

"Thank you Azure. I'll make sure Mr. Schnee knows how hard of a worker you are… If you'll excuse me, I have errands I need to run." Azure bowed, a pleased smile on his face, and watched as Naruto left. Once Naruto was gone, Naruto stopped the connection of chakra between him and Azure, making Azure completely forget about the encounter with Naruto. Walking outside, Naruto started to walk down the street, as he wouldn't use kamui in the middle of the street, and waited until he was in an alleyway.

Making sure no one was around, Naruto started to disappear, only to arrive back in his hotel room, and dropped his genjutsu, showing his whiskered face, which was still a crushed face to Blake, and walked over to the couch. Blake was curled up in a ball, a blanket wrapped around her, and if she heard Naruto had arrived, She didn't say a thing. Sitting down, Naruto pulled out the papers from Azure, and started to read them. There was about ten papers, which Naruto read in about five seconds, and once he was done, Naruto grinned.

"In two days, A bullhead with the Identification number X777FT will be leaving at two o'clock AM from the east docking area with a crew of five men, all armed, to Mistral. Expecting to touch down by four o'clock AM the bullhead will be loaded up with a total of 50 crates of dust. The bullhead will be refueled, and at 6 o'clock AM, is suppose to leave for Vale, then Vacuo, Then Atlas." Naruto stopped, seeing if Blake was paying attention. Getting a nod from the girl under the blanket, Naruto said nothing about her attitude, and continued on. If anything he'd just transport her to his dimension, keep her there, do his job, and then use a genjutsu on her to find out where to go, complete his mission, and then find a different pawn in the White Fang, like he planned to do to Kuromi.

"My plan is simple. At one o'clock, we break into the docking agency and go for the bullhead. I memorized the layout of the bullhead, so I know where to hide. It'll be uncomfortable, but we won't be found, and don't have to worry about aborting the mission. We'll stay hidden until everything is all loaded up, Steal it, and you'll lead the way, got it?" Getting another nod, Naruto sighed, and poked Blake's head, getting an annoyed yelp from the girl. Peaking her head out, Blake glared at Naruto, but, unlike her other glares, this one wasn't as meaningful, and her eyes almost seemed lifeless, which brought a pain to Naruto's chest. Blake wasn't his problem, but even if he was masquerading as some evil mastermind, Naruto still cared for the well-being of others, even if they were on the opposing side of him. Seeing Blake's eyes look lifeless made Naruto remember a time when he was younger, before he wanted to be Hokage, before he even wore his mask of happiness, back when, Naruto didn't have a reason for living. Completely crushing her view on the world, and shattering her perspective of both right and wrong, had completely crushed Blake, who now didn't know what good and what was bad anymore, and Naruto could only look at her in sympathy, knowing how it felt to not know what to do.

"Did you order yourself food kitten?" Blake nodded quietly as she hid herself back under her blanket, not even saying a word to the crusher of her world. Opening her book back up, Blake placed her light back in her mouth, and started to read again, wishing to be left alone, but when Naruto started to poke her face, Blake had to resist the urge to snap at him.

"…Yes." Naruto nodded as he stood up, hearing footsteps just outside the door, and knowing Blake and himself were the only people that were suppose to be on the top floor, Naruto waited a few seconds for the man to knock, placed a genjutsu over himself again, then opened the door.

"Hello, I have one miso ramen with extra pork and extra vegetables, one rare sesame seared tuna, and one Cuban cigar, is that all correct?" Naruto nodded, glad he was finally going to have a chance to eat some ramen, as he didn't have a chance to do so in the morning, and took everything from the man. Placing the unlucky fellow in a genjutsu who thought he was being paid, Naruto closed the door and walked over to Blake.

"Here kitten." Placing her food on the couch next to her, Naruto left her alone, knowing she needed space to except what had happened today, and left towards his room. Walking inside, Naruto sat his food down on the small nightstand next to him, undressed from his clothing, and unsealed the white bathrobe he had taken from the bathroom. Getting all comfy, as in going straight commando under the robe, Naruto sat on his bed, and started to eat his ramen. The plan would initiate in two days, Naruto would join the White Fang under the visage of an evil doer, while secretly finding out their plans, and taking out who needed to be taken out. He'd allow those that had a possible change of heart the chance to live, but if they stood in front of him, Naruto was going to leave them to die in his dimension.

Naruto smirked as a grayish silver rib cage appeared around the sides of his body, with three ribs on each side, while near his back was what looked like a spinal cord. Connecting to the top of the spinal cord were two bones that looked to be wrapped in tendons and muscles slightly, with two arms coming from them. The left arm had muscles on it, while the right arm was nothing but done. Naruto smirked at the Susanoo, and quickly let it deplete. Yes, the White Fang, were going down.

...ooOoo...

 _Until Next time, Stay Golden Ponyboy and drop a Review in the Review box. Peace!_


	6. Come forth! Tempestuous God Of Valor!

_Hey Guys, TSF here and today I bring you chapter six of Vulpine Sancto. Took me a little bit longer to write then usual, as i'm still trying to get down writing action scenes, so sorry if this chapter sucks, because i'm still not that good at those type's of scenes._

 _I wanted to point out a few things._

 _Kyo no Kitsune pointed out that the henge( Transformation) jutsu is an actual transformation, and an_ _illusion_ _. I_ _screwed up on that one._

 _Also, before anyone is like, 'Omg Kakashi was able to use a perfect Suano'o, why can't Naruto?' I want to call bullshit on Kishimoto, and say he just got extremely lazy. Because if Kakashi could execute a full body Susanoo, then I fail to see how Sasuke and Itachi couldn't do so right away then, and not do it in stages. So I decided to go with Naruto will learn the Susano'o in stages, and not be be able to execute something perfectly unlike the Uchiha clan._

 _remember, leave a review, and until next time, stay golden Ponyboy._

...ooOoo...

"Come on guys? I don't have that much more money." A dark, pink haired man whined as he sat at a small table, surrounded by three other people in a dimly lit, warehouse surrounding a bullhead. In his hands were seven cards, like the people next to him, and in the middle of the table was a stack of cards with some empty bottles of booze. It was night time in the Kingdom of Atlas, and like most nights, Salmon Flora, a member of Atlas' military, was sitting around a small table with his friends, playing cards, and drinking booze, because hey, who would be stupid enough to attack them?

"Don't be such a baby Salmon, play us in one more hand, then we'll get back to work. Not like stuff is happening." Salmon furrowed his dark pink eyebrows in concentration for a second, but nodded as Laurel started to shuffle the cards in his hands, then started to pass them out again. The stakes were high, and Salmon did not plan on losing again. They were each given seven cards, having restarted the game, something they weren't suppose to be doing, but they weren't worried, what Salmon was worried about though, was coming into this game for three hundred lien in his hand, and now only had twenty. The stakes were high, cards had been dealt, and the intensity of the game was getting to everyone.

"Salmon, it's your go." Salmon nodded, and looked down at the cards in his hands. Two aces, a king, two two's, a nine, and a three, he had something, going, but It was deciding which cards he wanted to work on and lay down. Looking over at his stoic teammates, Salmon frowned, wondering who would crack first, as he really didn't want it to be him again.

"Ash… do you have any ace's." Ash clicked his tongue in annoyance and threw Salmon the red ace of hearts he had in his hand, and frowned when Salmon laid down the three aces, which in turn caused him to go again. It was always like this, Salmon would act like he was losing big time, sucker someone in to playing more by discreetly tricking his opponents into taking pity on him, and playing again, and then in one game he'd take back all his money and more.

"Matte… any two's?" Matte cursed his luck, and laid down a black two of spades, and flicked it over to the pink haired man, who laid down his three two's, and went onto the next one. Feeling slightly tipsy, and having a major urge to pee, Matte stood up.

"I'lls be back.. I's gotta wizz." The ashy black haired man stood up, and started to stumble until Laurel placed a hand on his shoulder, and steadied the man. Sending him a nod of thanks, Matte started to stumble around in the darkness of the outside, intent on taking a pee because of the overcoming urge that had hit him. Leaving the hanger/warehouse area that they had been assigned to watch from the Schnee dust company, Matte stood in between two hangers and placed his hand on the wall, slowly losing the urge to pee.

Behind Matte, a single, red eye that glowed in the darkness of the night opened, which was quickly followed by two amber colored eyes. Letting the sense of pleasure wash over him, Matte shook his willy two times, then quickly zipped up his zipper, and went to turn around, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" _I'm behind you…"_ Matte whirled around, and instantly brought his gun up and pointed it around frantically, but when he didn't see a thing, Matte shakily started to walk backwards, his inebriated mind making up thoughts of a demon or grimm behind him.

"L-Laurel, S-Salmon, A-Ash? I-Is that you?... This isn't f-funny guys…" He was starting to get scared, and while the correct thing to do in that situation was to call for help, Matte was wasted, and his mind was screaming at him to run, or kill whatever was messing with him. Matte turned around and pointed his gun as he heard footsteps behind him, his safety off, and finger hovering over the trigger. Right behind him, the same blood red and black eye opened up, and placed a hand on Matte's shoulder.

" _Don't take your eyes off of me…"_ Matte whirled around again, but just like last time, Matte saw nothing but the darkness of the alley he was in, making him scared. Right behind him, about ten feet away, amber colored eyes opened, and started to slowly stalk towards Matte, who was her prey at the moment. Right before the amber colored eyed stalker was able to attack, a single, red eye opened right in front of Matte's eye, causing his own eyes to widen, but before anything could happen, the amber colored stocker was suddenly behind Matte, her hand covering his mouth, effectively stopping him from screaming. Matte tried to scream, but nothing happened so he tried to pull down on the trigger of his weapon, but before he had a chance, it was ripped from his hand, disarming him effectively. Looking back to the red and black eye, Matte's eyes widened in fear as a face was revealed. The face, oh god the face! It was something straight out of a horror movie. The face was melting, while the eyeballs were hanging from their sockets, with centipedes and millipedes crawling in and out of crevices in the face, through the mouth, and out the eyes. It was to much for Matte's drunken state, and with a gasp, Matte crumbled to the floor in a silence, not being able to make a sound as the amber eyed stalker caught him.

With one target down, without making any sound, and a little bit of fun on the red eyed mans end, the amber eyed woman, and single, red eyed man moved on. The plan was now an motion, and because of that, the red eyed man held his hands up, and in a puff of smoke, Matte was standing again, while the real Matte quickly had a gravity seal placed on his body, duct tape over his mouth, and his body hidden behind a bin. The red eyed man nodded to the amber eyed woman, and walked back into the warehouse all the other guards were in.

Taking a seat on the crate that was being used as a chair, the imposter Matte picked up his cards, and got into the game. Laurel, Ash, and Salmon all looked towards the slightly tipsy Matte, swearing something seemed different about him, but shrugging there shoulders, all four men got back to there game of go-fish.

"You's got's any four's Ashie?" Matte asked, and was rewarded as Ash cursed and threw him a four, even thought it didn't matter as Matte severely behind in the game from the piss that had been taken. Placing down the three fours, Matte went on, his drunken eyes discreetly watching amber colored eyes sneak across the room. With a slight nod of his head, Matte looked at his fellow guards, then back to the amber colored eyes and shook his head. Getting a slight nod back, Matte got back to his game, while also pulling out a scroll.

"Let's play sum music guys." Matte drawled it out as his head rolled slight, while he silently typed away on his scroll, and in a few seconds, music filled the very quite hanger, as Matte discreetly looked back to the amber eyes woman, and gave a small nod. As the base drop of his song played though out hanger, A small door on the bullhead in the hanger opened, where the amber eyed woman disappeared to. With the first stage of the mission done, Matte leaned back into his chair, and simply waited.

"Got any sevens Matte?" Matte looked down towards his cards, and shook his head, a grin on his face as he had every number from two to eight, but seven. Cursing, Ash slammed his cards down, and called it quits, having already lost more then have his money. Matte had about three thousand lien, while Laurel had about ten thousand lien, something Matte felt like winning. Salmon…. All three present members turned to Salmon to see him snoring away lightly.

"You on Matte? Me vs you, winner takes all? That's a total of thirteen thousand lien." The grin on Laurel's face was one of someone who thought he was going to win, no matter what. Matte gave a resigned, drunken nod, and grabbed the cards, and started to shuffle them, flipping them between his hands with the skill of a thief, Matte put pressure on the sides of the cards, and let them ripple from one hand to the other, while simultaneously memorizing the entire decks order. Passing out the cards, starting with Laurel, then himself, the Laurel, Matte finished on the seventh card, and placed the cards down.

Picking up his own cards, Matte smirked as he had two aces, two three's, two kings, and one seven. Already knowing what Laurel had, Matte allowed the man to go first, and wasn't surprised when Laurel asked for a seven, as it was the only paired cards he had in his hands. Seeing the grinning man huff in victory, Matte waited silently for his turn, and when Laurel asked for a four, Matte grinned.

"Got's any's three's?" Matte's drunken slur sounded out through the hanger, but it was quickly muffled by Laurel's scream of 'fuck' as he passed a three of hearts to Matte, and watched with anger as Matte laid down three three's, and went on to his next cards.

"Got's any's aces?" Matte had to hide his grin when Laurel cursed again, his luck seemingly gone during the final card game, and reluctantly handed over a black ace of spades, where he then watched Matte lay down three more cards, all ace's next to three three's. Deciding to be nice, Matte threw out a random card, a card he didn't have, and hid his amusement behind his hand as Laurel promised a 'comeback'.

"Got any kings?" Matte nodded, already knowing that Laurel was going to ask for it at one point, as Matte had two kings, meaning Laurel had two kings, now, it was all about who asked for the kings first. Continuing on with the game, Laurel asked for a two, but frowned when Matte said he didn't have it. Now that it was Matte's turn, Laurel frowned as he looked down at his hand, and realized it wasn't a killer hand that would win a game, unless he suddenly got some good cards, which he didn't possibly see happening.

"Got's any's…. Kings?" Laurel stood up, and threw his two kings down, which were happily picked up by Matte, who still had a card in his hand. Seeing that Laurel was walking away, Matte took the Lien, and after making sure no one was looking, the Lien disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing up, Matte turned to the hanger door that loudly started to open, and like the three other men, even Salmon who was just asleep, snapped into attention as a man walked inside, wearing a different uniform then them. Saluting the man that walked by them, all four men called out at the same time.

"Commander Maize!" Commander Maize, a mahogany haired man with sharp, alluring purple eyes snapped to his subordinates, and saluted back. All at once, all five men dropped there hands, with Laurel, Matte, Salmon, and Ash standing at attention, waiting to see what their commander was going to see.

"At ease men. Today, we have a simple job. Nothing to dangerous, more so just watching some crates. We leave in twenty, where we'll be flying to Mistral, get a giant shipment of dust, then fly to Vale, then Vacuo, then back home, men. Ash, you're our pilot to Mistral, Laurel, Salmon, our hidden gunners incase something happens while we fly to Mistral, Matte, you're on look out. Any questions?" All four men shook there heads, any sign of being drunk completely gone. Commander Maize nodded, and motioned for his men to move out.

"Get ready, and we'll depart soon. Ash, get ol' Betsy up and runnin', Laurel, Salmon, make sure you have all the ammo you could need, if you think you'll need more, run to the hanger across from us, and grab however much you need. Matte, check the ship, follow procedure and make sure everything's in place. Got it!" All four men saluted there Commander, and took off, ready to achieve there duties. Matte grinned as he made eye contact with the Commander, just like he had done with Laurel, Ash, and Salmon, and in a puff of smoke, the ashy black haired man was gone, replaced with a man wearing a swirling orange mask, a black cloak with red clouds on it, and ash white bones protruding from his head. Now that everyone had been placed in a genjutsu, Naruto silently walked up to the bullhead, literally walking onto the ship he was about to steal without a problem in the world, and started to 'inspect' the bullhead. Pulling out his scroll, Naruto smirked as he started to type away.

 _-Plan underway, get ready, we leave in twenty.-_ Sending his text, Naruto closed his scroll, and placed it in his pocket. The plan was simple, and while it had been modified a few times, they had come up with something that worked for the both of them. The original plan was for Naruto and Blake to sneak into the bullhead before any of the members came to work, and simply wait. It worked well for Blake, until she learned Naruto and herself were going to be hiding in a small access grate on the ground that was 6 in a half feet long, by two in a half feet tall, meaning she would have been laying on Naruto for almost two hours in a confined space, something she wasn't comfortable with doing, so Naruto was forced to change the plan, even thought he secretly thought about just sticking Blake in his dimension. Though, Naruto came up with a new plan, which worked out well. Naruto placed a drunken member of the guard in a genjutsu, making him feel the urge to pee, knocked him out, and then placed himself in a genjutsu to look like the man. Now, only thing Naruto had to do was act like a member of the guard, by using a shadow clone, and keep Blake and himself hidden until they landed, loaded up, where each member was then going to pass out because of a suggestion Naruto implemented into them, something Obito had left behind for him to learn.

The implementations were simple, and could stay within one's body for a long time. By making eye contact, Naruto could leave a suggestion in their brain, that would activate if they were to say or do the key word/activity, and even against there wishes, their bodies would act on there own to do it. Say someone tried to turn on him, instead of attacking Naruto, they'd attack themselves or a partner. Something, without Blake's knowing, Naruto had done to Blake. If Blake ever went to Adam, and tried to tell him any of the information Naruto told her, she'd pass out immediately, without having the chance to tell him, as Naruto laid a double layer implementation genjutsu on Blake, that would one, not only make her pass out if she tried to tell Adam something, two, Blake would forget anything Naruto ever told her. The information would be there, but if she tried to reach it, the chakra Naruto placed in her brain would mess with her senses, not allowing her the chance to remember. He wasn't taking any chances.

- _Why don't we knock another guard out so we can walk around and do something?-_ Naruto looked down at the scroll Blake handed him, as they were now just passing the scroll back and forth, and shook his head, having already figured Blake was going to ask that.

- _Can't, I only know how to fly a bullhead because I watched a MyHub video on it. You don't really know how to, and I'd rather just sit here and do nothing then sit in two gunners seat's and not be able to shoot some big ass guns.-_ Handing the scroll back to Blake, who nodded, Naruto frowned, wishing this flight was already over. His flying, while it would suffice, was going to be horrendous. Naruto had, true to his word, watched a twenty minute video on how to fly a bullhead, and that was all the knowledge he had on the subject. He didn't know cool evasive tricks incase something happened, he didn't know how to stop a bullhead suddenly, spin it around, and take off again, he didn't know any of that. He knew how to get the bullhead off the ground, and how to go straight, and that was it. His landing plan, which wasn't really a landing plan, was to get as close as possible to the ground, send Blake to his dimension, then became intangible and crash while hoping to the mighty Oum, apparently the god of the universe, even if Naruto still believed in Kami, that he doesn't blow the bullhead up.

It wasn't going to be pretty, but it was going to work, and that was all Naruto was planning for. As long as he got all the dust back to Adam, and became a member, then he'd take a small crash course. Looking over, as Blake was trying to get his attention, Naruto grabbed the scroll from her, and started to read it.

- _So what are we going to do if we're chased after we steal it?-_ Naruto frowned, having thought of that also. If this was such a big haul, there'd be no way Mistral would allow Naruto to just fly out of there, without at least trying to get it back. Meaning, most likely, Mistral was going to send other bullheads after them that were going to be loaded up with Guards, Atlesian Knight-130's, and maybe even professional Huntsman and Huntresses. The worst case that could happen, would be an all out fight in the air, with Blake manning the bullhead while Naruto tries to take down the bullheads without any casualties, which would be hard. He couldn't use kamui, as trying to take out a fleet of bullhead's would make him go blind for about an hour, as Naruto had realized, if he used kamui to many times, he'd slightly lose his eyesight, just for it to be healed soon after. But using kamui on that many bullhead, Naruto knew he'd go blind for a bit, and that'd put the two criminals at a major disadvantage, one they probably wouldn't be able to fight there way out of.

- _If I was to get this bullhead in the air, and showed you a very brief tutorial on how to fly it, think you could do it?_ \- Naruto didn't even hand the scroll back to Blake, more so just showed her the message, and after seeing her nod, Naruto started to think of a plan.

- _If we get chased, which for some reason I feel like is going to happen, I'm going to handle the enemy reinforcements, and you'll lead us to where we need to go, got it kitten?-_ Getting another nod from Blake, Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out his pipe, he didn't need to worry about the men on board smelling it, as he had messed with their senses, making Naruto and Blake almost undetectable at the moment, unless for some reason they decided to come check the corner they were in. While Naruto started to puff away on his pipe, having taken off his mask since there was no need for it, even though Blake still couldn't see him, Blake opened her book, Make-out Tactics, and started to read. Though, Naruto surmised she was either going to ask him within the next twenty minutes if Naruto had another book, or go back to the first one and start over again, something Kakashi did, as he was always seen reading a make-out book from the series.

- _From Mistral to where we're suppose to be flying to, how far is it?-_ Naruto frowned, trying to think of anything else to type, as he needed to know. Adam said Blake knew where they're suppose to go, but Naruto didn't know, and not knowing how far it was could be detrimental, as they could lead someone to base if they didn't take out all the bullhead.

- _About a hour and forty five minute flight.-_ Naruto furrowed his eye brows together, and nodded. That's be plenty of time, hopefully, to get rid of any forces following them and to lose them by flying around for a bit. Hopefully, for Naruto, none of that would happen.

- _You think we'll be chased though? Maybe they'll let us go…-_ It was a weak question, and Naruto knew Blake was asking it more out of hope then anything, but shaking his head, Naruto looked forward, watching the members work as he puffed on his pipe. There was no way they'd be allowed to with a shipment of dust that big, which, If Naruto's intel was right, was ranging up in the millions of Lien.

- _No… After this, and after we're seen, most likely you and I are going to be all over the news. There'll be search parties, bounties placed on our heads, and people constantly looking for us…-_ While Naruto wasn't sure if that was true, back home that's what would of happened. He would have been placed in the bingo book, be labeled from anywhere from a B rank threat, to a S rank threat, and hunter-nin of all sorts would be gunning for his head. If this world was smart, they'd have something similar from criminals. Naruto wasn't worried though, that was what the mask was for, and that was why he intentionally got arrested with a genjutsu over himself, so anytime something happened, all blame went to Nato Namikaze, and not Naruto Uzumaki by some chance that someone made the connection.

- _Do you… have something I can hide myself with?...-_ Naruto read the text, and frowned. His other mask wouldn't work, Blake wasn't use to working with only one eye, unlike Naruto who was constantly using an echolocation jutsu to have a mental image in his brain. A genjutsu could work, but if for some chance Blake was hit, it'd drop and she'd be exposed. A henge, which was a real transformation, wouldn't work for Blake unless she was right next to Naruto, who would have to feed her chakra to keep up the henge. Frowning to himself, Naruto reached pulled down his gloves, showing Blake his seal lined arm for a second, and released a scroll from his upper arm. Undoing the seal, Naruto handed Blake a shirt, his black and purple cloak, as he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak, an orange beanie and a pair of black sunglasses.

- _You'll need to chance now. Put the shirt on, it has a face mask on it that'll cover up to your nose, and hide your eyes with the black glasses. Then cover your hair with my beanie, and hide your body with my cloak. It should do.-_ Blake grabbed everything from Naruto, who looked straight, but narrowing her eyes, Blake motioned for him to turn around, which got an amused sigh from Naruto.

Taking off her black buttoned vest with coattails, and lying it next to her, Blake cast her eyes over to Naruto, to make sure he wasn't looking, and started to unbutton her white shirt, leaving her in a black bra with white lace. Throwing on the oversized shirt Naruto had given her, Blake pulled up the face mask, and then threw on the black sunglasses. Taking off a ribbon from her arm, Blake tied her hair into a ponytail, and then throw on the orange beanie, followed by the cloak, which she quickly threw up the hood, covering herself completely. Tapping Naruto on the shoulder, Naruto turned around, and looking Blake over. Nodding his head, Naruto pushed some of Blake's hair into her beanie, then went back to leaning against the metal plating of the bullhead, completely missing the slight redness to the only visible part of Blake's face from the unexpected close contact.

- _There, that's better. Now, when we're seen, you'll be hidden away and no one will know it was you.-_ Getting a nod from Blake, Naruto grinned in happiness as the bullhead was finally lifting up into the air. His grin dropped though, when he realized he still had at least a two hour flight.

..ooOoo..

Shaking Blake's shoulder's lightly, Naruto woke up the cat faunus, but covered her mouth as she was about to yawn. Pointing forward, Naruto shook his head, and motioned for her to be quite because of the horde's of men carrying in crates with what Naruto could only guess to be dust. Blake had, after lift off, fallen asleep and Naruto allowed the ravenette the chance to sleep, as they had tried to sleep all day so they could be up during the night time, but it didn't work so Naruto placed her in a genjutsu, which wasn't really her sleeping, more of her body shutting down and forcing itself to rest.

- _We just landed.. When I get a chance I'm going to change both of our appearances, but whatever you do, do not allow anyone to touch you, or the illusion will drop.-_ Handing the scroll to Blake, Naruto looked at her and envisioned a random guard that would easily be able to blend in, and layered the genjutsu, making it tougher, and more durable. Doing the same to himself, Naruto first placed himself in a henge of Matte, a physical transformation, then layered two other genjutsu over the henge, and sat.

- _Got it… what's the plan?-_ Taking a moment to think, Naruto frowned as he tried to figure out a way to do this. They had everything planned out, but the execution itself would be tough, and getting up into the air, and away as fast at they could while trying to shake off any pursuers would be the hardest part of it all. Naruto smirked as he pulled up his pant leg, where a hidden mechanism was, holding five kunai going up his leg. Grabbing them, and revealing the paper wrapped around the handle, Naruto handed them to Blake, and started to type away.

- _When we're in the clear, I want you to sneak off, and plant these in places where no one can find them around the ship. The last two I'm about to hand you, I want you to throw them directly under the ship, got it.-_ After getting a confirmative, Naruto sat silently, and waited for the perfect moment to drop the genjutsu around him and Blake, and blend in with the crowd of working men and guards loading up the crates full of dust. Seeing that two were quietly talking in the corner, Naruto took this as his chance, and placed the two of them in a genjutsu, and grinned as he had a chance to drop the genjutsu around Blake and himself.

"Guys! I just saw a faunus running!" All the members on ship grabbed there weapons, and huddled outside, allowing Naruto and Blake the chance blend in. With them distracted, Blake got to work, and threw the two kunai under the ship, like instructed, then slipped away, and started to plant the other kunai in hidden places. While Blake was doing that, Naruto placed the same two men in another genjutsu, and had them tell everyone it was just a prank, and got to work carrying up the crates.

The shipment yard they were in was huge, and had many other bullhead that was either picking up shipments, or were fueling up, which was bad. It was still dark out, as it was only about four o'clock, and the workers had only been able to carry in 10 of what looked to be about 50 giant crates, which would surely slow down the bullhead when they tried to get away. Naruto looked around, and spotted one man re-fueling the ship, and another man cleaning the windows of any debris. Naruto looked around, and spotted his shadow clone that had changed it's appearance, and sent a small nod to the corporeal clone. The clone snuck off, now that Naruto was there to oversee things, and walked into the ship and hid itself in the gunners room, just incase the band of criminals needed cover fire to slow down any pursuers.

Now that everything was set up, Naruto carried on with loading up the ship, not even worried about any mishaps that were surely going to happen, as he had done everything he could to make sure nothing went straight to hell. So, for about an hour in a half, Naruto carried crates to the ship, loading it up, while secretly inside his heart was pounding with anticipation, ready to go. It was an exciting moment, and Naruto was ready. There was a few times when someone had bumped into him, but Naruto was able to keep his façade of a worker, until the entire ship was full of dust.

Smirking as he walked away, Naruto spotted Blake already on board, and walked up to the loading ramp, and clicked a button. Once that was done, over twenty different workers dropped to the floor, asleep, while other ones started to freak out at the members that suddenly dropped. Running past Blake, Naruto ran straight into the control room, with Blake following him, and made a shadow clone that took a seat in the second chair, and at the same time, they started to flick random switches, just as a siren started to go off.

"Kitten! Watch what I'm doing, this'll be your crash course in flying bullhead's." Blake nodded, and watched Naruto as he and his clone, something Blake was jealous of, kept on flicking random switches. When that was done, the two rested there hands on one last switch, and made eye contact. With a nod, they both flicked the switch, and the bullhead was brought to life, ready to fly. The clone popped, as it wasn't needed for anything else then helping with the switches, and Naruto started to pull on the steering stick, which forced the thrusters down, and the bullhead up. It was rocky, and Naruto was knocking things over as he got the thing into the air, but it worked, and that's all that Naruto cared for. Holding up his right hand into a half ram seal, Naruto turned to Blake.

"Kitten! Close your eyes or you'll be blinded." Blake nodded and covered and closed her eyes, just like Naruto said, but even then, Blake felt her eyes burn slightly as a giant explosion rocked the bullhead, just as a giant white light filled the air.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto smirked as he kept flying, not answering Blake. She didn't need to know that the kunai she planted all over were low grade explosion tags that weren't strong enough to kill a man, only slightly stun him, and flash tags, which would blind each guy down there for about five minutes if they didn't cover there eyes. That would, hopefully, bring down the number of men that were going to be chasing them. Pulling back slightly on the steering stick, Naruto got the bullhead high enough off the ground, and pushed it forward slightly, which swung around the thrusters, making them move forward.

"Okay kitten, listen to what I say.." Seeing that Blake was paying attention, Naruto started him impromptu explanation on how to steer."… Push the steering stick forward lightly, and you'll go forward. Push it forward to far, and we'll nose dive into the ground. Pull back lightly to start stopping, but pull back to hard to fast, and it'll be like hitting a brick wall at the sudden change of speed. Push to the left to start turning left, and push to the right to start turning right. Anything else, and you'll have to figure it out. Don't worry about being a little rough, I can stick to the ground and don't have to worry about being thrown around, and all the dust is locked into place. Got it?" Blake nodded and grabbed the steering stick as Naruto started to phase through the seat, allowing her the chance to sit down and steer, something she had never done before.

The last stage of the plan was now in motion, they had succesfully stolen the bullhead full of the Schnee dust companies dust, and were now on the home stretch, trying to get home. Naruto knew they weren't done yet, only an incompetent government would sit back and allow Naruto the chance to escape with a few million's lien worth of dust. Now that Blake was flying, roughly, Naruto pressed the button to the loading ramp, dropping it. He would do what he could to make sure no one died, they were just innocent people doing there job, and Naruto would not possibly orphan a child just to join a criminal organization. Stealing dust, blowing up building with no one in it, and being part of a wanted terrorist group, yes, orphaning children, no.

The last three days in Atlas Naruto constantly had clones working on his wind and water style jutsu, and everything else his scrolls pertained. Surprisingly, Obito had even left him a scroll on medical ninjutsu, which Naruto was originally going to shrug off, until Obito wrote down that he could learn it, as he didn't have Kurama in his gut anymore and his chakra control had been perfect during the war, which was true since he could easily control a Tailed Beast Bomb. Naruto now had more jutsu under his belt, and hopefully, it would help in this upcoming battle.

His Susanoo was a different story, as he hadn't even tried to do a half bodied Susanoo, as it was a real chakra taxer. It drained his chakra quick, and used a lot of it, and while Naruto had enough chakra to safely use a Susanoo for about 15 minutes, he wasn't an Uchiha, like Kakashi-sensei, who could only use the Susanoo one time because Obito had activated it and pushed enough chakra into Kakashi to keep it up. This was going to be hard, this was going to be a taxing battle, but most of all, it was going to be fun.

Down along the horizon of the rising sun, as it was about six in the morning, Naruto could see small, black dots quickly filling the air, right in front of the sun. From how far away it was, the black dots looked like small birds flying directly in front of the sun, but Naruto knew better, they were bullhead.

" That'd be a cool signature, birds in front of the sun… eh, it's probably already taken." Deciding to not worry about how cool the bullhead's in front of the rising sun looked, Naruto waited patiently on the loading ramp of the bullhead, using his chakra to stick to the platform. The wind was blowing his cloak slightly, and the cool air was washing over the inside of the bullhead, but Naruto didn't mind that.

" _Kamui!"_ The air around Naruto started to ripple, and within a few seconds, Naruto disappeared completely from the bullhead. Landing on top of a random bullhead, Naruto phased through the bottom, and landed silently on the ground and started to walk forward, keeping his body in his dimension, which he could only do five minutes continuously, and walked straight through the wall of the cockpit, where he found two men flying.

"Excuse me, I've seemed to lost my way, I was suppose to be stealing some dust for you guys." Grabbing the main pilot by the head, Naruto smashed his face into the dashboard of the ship, then became intangible, and let a bullet fly right through his head.

"If I were you, I'd grab that steering stick and fly buddy, or you'll crash." The man's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Naruto grabbed him by the head, and kneed him right in the nose, knocking the man out. Making a shadow clone, Naruto instructed it to fly the men back to Mistral, and then disperse. With one bullhead taken care of, Naruto jumped up, phased through the roof, and landed on the top. Counting the total number of bullhead, Naruto frowned, counting thirty. Thirty bullhead, at least sixty men, and hour and forty minutes to take them all down… sounded like fun. Running through hand seals, Naruto sent his jutsu forward, getting the attention of most of the ships.

" _Water Style: Violent Water Wave_!" Shooting the water from his mouth forward, Naruto made sure all the pilots, or at least gunners would see the jutsu, and Naruto was successful when he saw guns pointed at him from every direction. They wouldn't shoot, not with the chance of taking down there own, but now that they had a target they'd take there eyes of Blake, allowing her the chance to get away with Naruto's clone, who's job was to come get the real Naruto if Blake landed and Naruto wasn't done sealing with the bullheads.

Crouching down slightly, Naruto pushed chakra into his legs, and shot off of the bullhead, denting it, and phased right through another. Landing in the chamber of the bullhead, Naruto raised both eyebrows at the horde of people that looked ready to go to war. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto ran through hand seals, and hit them all with a water jutsu, disorienting them.

" _Water Style: Violent Water Wave!_ " Running forward, Naruto jumped up and kicked one member in the face, and watched as he was sent flying into the wall. Ducking under a kick from another man, Naruto bent forward and grabbed the guards legs, picked him up, and started to swing him around, hitting other people, and keeping them at a distance. Letting go of the man, Naruto watched as the guard fly into a few more guards, while the other guards held up their guns and swords shakily.

"H-Halt… You're under arrest. W-We will use deadly force if you do not comply." Naruto smirked under his mask, and turned to the man that was talking, and raised his hands into the air. The man that had talked shakily took some steps forward, never taking his gun off of Naruto, in fear of him attacking. The man took one hand off of his gun, and grabbed Naruto's wrist, but before anything else could happen, Naruto twisted the mans arm with one hand, while pulling his gun from the other. Wrapping his arm around the mans neck, Naruto used him as a hostage, and opened fire on the crowd of men.

He didn't need to worry about the bullets killing the men, as the bullets were none lethal, like all bullets in Remnant. That's why when people faced off against each other, be it tournaments, at school, or just as practice, they weren't afraid to shoot each other, as the bullets were powerful enough to knock a person out, but not to kill them. Naruto unloaded the entire clip on the men in the bullhead, and like previously stated, the pain was to much and they started to drop to the ground. Once the clip was empty, Naruto kicked his hostage in the back of the leg, bring him to one knee, then delivered a quick chop to the back of the neck, knowing him out. There was still at least ten people standing, but most of the floor was covered by groaning men. Punching his arms down, _Swirl_ and _Leaf_ activated and Naruto ran forward, intent on finishing the men off, while having some fun. Appearing in front of the first guard, Naruto threw a punch at the man that was blocked, but before the guard could do anything, Naruto dropped down low, placing his hands on the ground, and brought his foot around, knocking him off balance. The guard hit the ground with a thud, which Naruto capitalized on, and knocked the man out with a kick to the head. Jumping up, Naruto ran through some hand seals, and took out the rest of the guards.

" _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"_ Blowing the guards back hard, all nine men hit the metal exposing of the bullhead, with most of them passing out, while others either just stayed down, or couldn't move from the pain. Creating some shadow clones to deal with the pilots, Naruto frowned.

' _This'll take a while is I do this one by one…_ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ _"_ Making a horde of shadow clones, Naruto and his corporeal doubles jumped to the roof of the bullhead they were just in, and landed on the roof, with every single gunner of the bullhead fleet pointing there guns at the army of Naruto's. Naruto looked around, seeing how many people there was, until he smirked as his eyes landed on commander Maize. Waving to the man, Naruto started to read his lips as the man yelled.

"Fire! I want him dead… That's Nato Namikaze!" Naruto smirked, but made no move as he wanted to see what would happen. Commander Maize turned around, then looked back to Naruto, who was flipping him off.

"I don't care! The bullhead will float, that's what it's designed for! Take. Him. Down! NOW!" Naruto smirked as the rotary guns on the bullheads started to spin slowly, but gradually started to pick up speed, and all at once, from all sides, bullets started to rain down on Naruto, causing the commander to smirk as the bullhead started to fall towards the ocean they were over.

"I told you it'd kill him, no catch up to the rogue bullhead." Commander Maize looked forward, not worried about Naruto, but one man on board looked, trying to see if it'd be that easy. His fears were proven correct, and the lone guard turned to his commander, fear plastered on his face.

"C-Commander he's n-not dead.." Commander Maize turned around to see who was talking, but when he saw one of his subordinates pointed, Maize followed his subordinates gaze, which caused his eyes to widen. Naruto wasn't standing on the falling bullhead, He was now on a different one, but that's not what was scaring them. The masked blonde had a silver lining around him, with six robs on each side of his body that was connected to a spinal cord that was behind the blonde. Three arms were coming from the Susano'o, but only the left arm was wrapped in muscles, and didn't even look like a full arm, while the right arm was a skeletal arm and hand, that had a second arm coming out of the elbow of the skeletal hand. The neck, like the left arm, was wrapped in muscles and tendons, unlike the head which was nothing but a skill with a crown of horns on it's head, covering it. This was the incomplete form of the Susano'o, the second stage as you will, and Naruto was going to show them, they had no chance of winning. Naruto grinned as knowledge he never had before rushed to his mind, and placing his hand in a tiger seal, a long, silver sword that appeared to be made out of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand. His Susano'o wasn't complete yet, so he couldn't use the kamui shuriken like Kakashi had done, but he could use a chakra sword. The sword would be fine, and mentally swinging it around a few times, the Susano'o seemed to follow along with his command, and swung the sword around.

"Let's see, Commander Maize said bullhead's were made to float on the water, meaning I could do this, and not have to worry about anyone dying." Bringing the sword around, Naruto cut the wing of one bullhead off, almost making it spin, but before it had a chance to do so, Naruto cut the other wing off and watched as the bullhead started to descend, only for a giant parachute to appear, and safely lower the bullhead down to the water below. Smirking as that made a total of three bullheads brought down, plus all the ones his clones were working on, Naruto jumped from the spot he was on, making a giant leap over a bullhead, and brought his sword down again, dissecting the wings off of another bullhead, and landed safely on the one commander Maize was in.

Naruto grunted as his body started to burn slightly, and he could feel every muscle in his body hurting on a cellular level, making Naruto frown. This wasn't even a complete Susano'o, but his body was already hurting, making him wonder how Sasuke and Madara were able to stand the pain. Bringing his two arms across his silver Susano'o body, Naruto watched as the bullheads around him started to unload dust bullets, hoping to penetrate his impenetrable defense. It didn't work though, and Naruto simply stood there and allowed them to shoot at him, not even worried as the dust bullets bounced like rubber off of him. Once most, if not all, bullets had stopped flying, Naruto placed his hands in a ram seal, and the six fingered hands of his silver Susano'o followed suit. Running through hand seals with his real hands, Naruto willed the Susano'o to place it hands out.

" _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"_ The wind that was released was like a fierce wind being unleashed upon the world that severely destroyed everything in it's path. The bullheads that were hit by the great breakthrough weren't sent flying, with his metal outside peeling off, his thrusters breaking apart, and all the gas shattering on-board. Naruto gasped as he dropped to his knee's and gripped his heart, his body was on fire at the moment, and he could feel the sticky coldness of blood dripping from his eyes. His body, to a cellular level and beyond felt like it was about to fall apart, but Naruto stopped the Susano'o from depleting, as he wasn't done yet. He'd deal with a hurt body for about a day, he was having to much fun with the Susano'o.

' _So… I have a sword like Madara and Sasuke did, but I can channel my wind style jutsu though the Susano'o and use kamui shuriken.. Well, use kamui shuriken when my body can withstand a full body Susano'o..'_ Naruto grinned at the aspect of being able to channel his wind style ninjutsu through the Susano'o, but decided to worry about all of that at a later time. Bringing the sword around, Naruto cut the wing of a bullhead off that was about to try and hit him off of there commander's bullhead. Bringing his sword around again, Naruto cut the other wing off, and did a mental count of how many bullheads he still needed to worry about.

' _10 plus the one I'm on, but my shadow clones got this… shit!'_ Naruto turned towards his bullhead and cursed he saw about four ships sneaking up on Blake. With an idea in mind, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it, Naruto unsealed one of his clones, which popped immediately, and almost instantaneously relief flooded Naruto's body as he felt the Senjutsu enter his body, making him stronger.

' _Note to self, only use Susano'o when I'm in my Senjutsu state_.' Naruto held his hands up into a modified tiger seal and used his favorite jutsu, the shadow clone. Allowing his clone entry into his defense, Naruto gripped the clone's hands, and allowed his body to be spun around at a fast pace. The clone let go, and Naruto was sent sailing towards Blake and the bullhead's that were trying to box her in. Seeing that he wasn't going to make it, Naruto made a clone and jumped off of it, which propelled him forward. Landing on the top of one of the ships, Naruto allowed most of his Susano'o to drop, but he still kept four ribs around his body on each side, and phased through the ship.

Landing in the middle of a group of people, Naruto didn't even try to taunt them as he ran forward with _Swirl_ and _Leaf_ cocked back and ready to fire. Punching one man in the face, Naruto didn't even pay him any attention as he turned around and manifested an arm, something that made him growl from how hot his body felt, and allowed it to sweep over the room, knocking everyone into the wall but one man.

"Go pull the switch to the parachute." Placing the only man standing in a genjutsu, Naruto jumped and phased through the roof and was immediately on the prowl again. Phasing though his own bullhead, Naruto kept on going and landed in the middle of another ship. Manifesting his sword again, Naruto tried to swing it around, but he dropped to a knee, as his Susano'o started to disappear. His body, even with the Senjutsu, wasn't ready for the Susano'o and his body was rejecting it. Forcing his body to keep at least three ribs up, Naruto ran forward and started to throw punches at one man, but he was tired so Naruto's punches were sluggish and slow, slow enough for the man to bob and weave through, pissing Naruto off.

Going for a feint punch, Naruto used his momentum and spun around, bringing his heel around, but he was denied the hit when the man again blocked his attack. The guard tried to punch Naruto, which turned out to be his downfall as the man screamed as his hand broke against the rib, so Naruto launched forward and delivered an uppercut that launched the man up, causing him to hit his head on the metal interior of the bullhead. Landing on the ground, Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it towards the landing ramp, and held up his right hand in a half ram seal. The kunai exploded in a bright flash, blinding everyone but Naruto, who used that as an opportunity to attack. One by one guards were being taken down. Finishing off the last guard, Naruto phased through the door, and grabbed both pilots by the head, slammed them into the control panel, and knocked them out. Literally dragging his hand across the control panel, Naruto hit every single button, and smirked as the ship jerked roughly. Walking through the side of the bullhead, Naruto used chakra to stick to the side, and when he had a clear jumped, Naruto phased into his bullhead with Blake, and landed on the ground in a heap of pain.

There was still bullheads outside, at least four, but Naruto's entire body was on fire, and even with the Senjutsu running through him, Naruto felt his body shutting down. He had over done it with the Susano'o, as his body wasn't entirely ready for anything past the rib cage and a single arm, not an entire incomplete upper half. Blake looked over as Naruto fell to the ground, and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto shakily move his hand over to his mask, and pulled it off. Blood that had piled up inside of Naruto's mask flowed down his face, and onto his cloak. Blake tried to stand up to help Naruto, but was stopped from doing so when Naruto shook his head.

"Don't…. I'm… fine, just a little… tired…call for my.. Clone… kitten." Blake watched as Naruto wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeve, and did what he said. The clone came running in, and once it saw the state it's boss was in, Broke out laughing. That is, until Blake sent it a glare, which caused it to stop.

"Clone Nato… man the ship while I tend to Nato.." Naruto wanted to tell her to stop, but his body really hurt at the moment, and he knew he needed some help, even if Blake wouldn't be able to help that much. Blake reached under her seat, and grabbed a small medical pack. Kneeling down next to Naruto, Blake frowned as she poured a little bit of water on the orange beanie she had taken off, and started to wipe across Naruto's face.

"Nato… what happened to you? And… why are you crying blood?" Naruto grimaced as the lukewarm water washed over his face, cleaning up all the blood. His vision at the moment was horrible, as all he saw of Blake was a giant black blob that had no real discerning features.

"I… overused my powers… which caused me… to bleed like this…" Blake frowned as she slightly lifted Naruto's head up, and tilted the water into his mouth, letting him drink it. Naruto gulped it down quickly, as his entire mouth felt drier then Suna's desert at the moment, and that wasn't even the worst thing, it was his headache that was killing him. Blake was about to say something, but cursed as she cradled Naruto's head in her lap and bent over, bullets flying through one side of the metal interior of the bullhead, through the other.

"We need… to deal with the bullhead… my clones were all destroyed… besides the one flying… and I can't create more.. At the moment." Blake nodded as she turned to the clone that was flying, then back to Naruto, who was suppose to be the impromptu leader, while Blake was watching him, but at the moment, she didn't care as she was more worried about the man that was leaking blood from his eye still.

"Do you think you'd be able to fly the bullhead if me and your clone went and dealt with the others?" Naruto shook his head, not liking that plan. "Can't do… if my clone pops.. I'd have to come get you and this bullhead would crash, and we'd lose the cargo…" Naruto forced his arm up, and held it in a half ram seal, about to disperse his shadow clone.

"Kitten… take the wheel… while I rest for a few minutes. Just dodge and weave.. Okay…" Blake looked uneasy for a second, but after a second hesitation, went and grabbed the stick from the clone, who went up in a puff of smoke not even a second later. Naruto smirked as a bit of chakra from the clone re-entered his body, instead of just staying in the air, which made his body feel better. Reaching back into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a scroll, unrolled it, and unsealed his last shadow clone, which popped right away. Taking more energy into his body, Naruto forced his body up, and slowly walked towards the second seat of the bullhead, intent on resting a few seconds, even if there was still about four bullhead's on their tale, unloading clips into them. Naruto could hear their own guns shooting to, as he had a shadow clone down in the gunners box aiming for the thrusters of the enemy, hoping to make them crash land.

"Kitten… how far are we?" Blake frowned, as she could see land in the distance, and started to calculate exactly where they were from her knowledge, the path they had flown, and where exactly in Mistral they were when they left. Humming to herself for a few seconds, Blake let Naruto know how far until they'd be the one of the White Fang's bases.

"About 30 minutes and we'll arrive… we need to get these bullhead's off of us or we'll lead them right to the White Fang." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to think of something. His body hurt to much to truly move, but Blake wouldn't be able to take out four bullhead's by herself, meaning Naruto had to do it somehow.

"Let me drive, kitten… I can shake them off, I think…" Naruto did sound to sure, and his eyes were drooping slightly for the exhaustion, but Blake moved over nonetheless, and let go of the stick once Naruto had it. Sitting down, Blake buckled up, which was a good thing, as the ship suddenly jerked to the right and started to descend rapidly, causing the usually quite girl to scream from diving towards the water to fast for her taste.

"What the hell are you doing! Are you crazy!? Pull up! Pull up!" Naruto didn't pay her any mind though as he kept his decent towards the water, the last few bullhead's following right behind him. Naruto waited, and ignored Blake's screaming, until the last possibly moment, and ripped the steering stick towards him, which caused the thrusters to spin around, and hit the water that wasn't even forty feet away. Pushing the stick forward lightly, Naruto took off again, right above the water, and watched a small T.V that was connected to a camera on the back end of the ship, as two of four of the pursuing bullhead's hit the water, only to float right back up. Pulling on a lever, the thrusters of the ship started to spew out more flame, which caused Naruto to grin. Pulling back up on the steering stick, Naruto started to ascend, not even caring for the bullets that were hitting his ship. He had a plan, it was reckless, it was dangerous, and most of all, it was probably the stupidest idea he'd ever have, but if it worked, which hopefully it did, Naruto wouldn't have to worry about anymore pursuers.

Naruto allowed the bullhead to keep ascending, and after making sure he was still being followed, looked over to Blake and smiled, a smile that she did not like whatsoever. Tightening her seat-belts and harness, Blake braced herself for Naruto's horrible flying, and held on for dear life.

"N-Nato.. What are you doing?" Naruto kept the bullhead completely vertical with the ground, and just kept going up and up, scaring Blake, who just wanted to know what was happening. Naruto frowned, hoping has plan was going to work, but with just enough chakra to hold his jutsu for a few seconds at most, Naruto knew this would either work exceptionally well, or fail horribly. There'd be no in between on it.

"Kitten… We're going to fly up into the atmosphere, and stall the engines…" Blake wanted to scream at him, curse his name, and hit him, but before she had a chance to talk, Naruto cut her off. "…and then we're going to crash into the ocean, but if I execute my plan correctly, we'll be fine and won't even have a scratch on us… if not… we're dead." Blake just sat there, mouth agape as she tried to process what Naruto was saying, but her mind kept drawing up a blank, she doing the only thing she could, Blake held on for dear life. Naruto smirked as he started to amass as much chakra as he could, safely, and kept on flying up, both, and the last, bullhead's following him.

The windows started to ice, quickly, and both Naruto and Blake's breath was visible as they breathed, but Naruto didn't pay that any mind as he kept flying up, his mind racing with thoughts. Just when it seemed like it was getting to cold, the bullhead jerked roughly, and Naruto could only send Blake a cheeky grin as the engine's stalled, and they started to fall. Flipping every switch that he could, Naruto turned the bullhead off, and simply sat back, and watched as they fell. They were really high up, and Naruto wasn't even worried as they grew closer to the clouds, but Blake's screaming was really annoying him. Deciding on if he should just knock her out, Naruto thought against it, and got ready. The second he hit the clouds, Naruto started to flick every switch he could, and then grabbed on to a lever. Pulling on it, Naruto prayed to whatever god was out there to have mercy on him, and to start the bullhead with the emergency thrusters and back up power. Pumping it a few times, Naruto didn't stop, needing the power to kick in, and after a few more pumps, the bullhead roared to life on it's back up power, but that was only half of the plan.  
The bullhead was still packed with dust, meaning they wouldn't be able to stop in time even if they tried, and they were going to crash. Naruto wasn't worried though as he placed his left hand on the metal interior of the bullhead, and watched as the baby blue water kept getting closer and closer.

"We're going to die! We're going to die! Nato! We're going to die!" Naruto paid Blake no mind as the water was getting closer and closer, while the thrusters were doing everything they could to slow down the descent into the water. It was working, and the bullhead was slowing down, but not fast enough for it to clear the water. Blake looked over at Naruto like he was crazy, but when she saw the calm look on his face, she had to ask herself, how crazy was her partner?

"Kitten… hold on, I got this!" The grin on Naruto's 'scarred face was gleaming with confidence, but even then, Blake was breathing heavily, and praying to the mighty Oum that she'd live. The water was coming closer and closer, and even though the Naruto said he had it, Blake was seriously doubting the sanity of her partner. Naruto looked down at the small T.V that showed behind them, and saw that the pursuing bullheads had no choice but to pull there parachutes out, meaning if Naruto's plan worked without a hitch, he'd be able to get away.

"Kitten… this is going to sound weird, but you need to sit in my lap." Blake snapped her head over to Naruto, and was about to yell at him for how stupid he sounded, but seeing the dead serious look on his face, Blake was quite as she let Naruto explain.

"If my plan works, I'm going to be in a lot of pain, and my bodies going to lock up from over using my powers. We need someone to fly, so I need you to come over here and fly." Blake hesitated for a second, but unbuckled herself and slid over from her seat, into Naruto's and sat in between his lap.

"Undo my harness, and buckle us both down." Blake turned around and un-clicked the seat-belt lock over Naruto's chest that was holding him down, and leaned into his body, and threw the harness over both of there bodies, and waited. The water was dangerously close, and even though they had slowed down exponentially, they were still falling.

"Brace yourself kitten! Here we go!" Blake shut her eyes, the water was dangerously close, and all she could do was pray at the moment, but as her eyes stayed close, she never felt the ship jerk, she never felt her body get throw forward, or anything. Slowly opening her eyes, Blake's mouth dropped as she saw that they were _underwater_ at the moment, but the ship was still using it's thrusters.

"W-What?" Blake turned around to Naruto, and her eyes widened as she saw blood falling from his eye again, his body was swaying slightly, and he looked like he was going to pass out, but even then, Naruto kept on going. Blake looked towards Naruto's arm, and she realized what he had done.

"Y-You're doing the same thing you did to my weapon right? You've sent us to that place.. Even though we're still here…" Naruto nodded, his breathing was labored, and he was using every bit of chakra he could to keep the entire ship in his dimension, and allowing the thrusters to use the air in his dimension to lift them back up and out of the water, but using the incomplete Susano'o when his body wasn't ready, a few jutsu, the continuous use of the kamui, and now the kamui on his ship, was really hurting his body and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Even though it was just seconds, it felt like hours for Naruto as he kept his arm on the ships metal interior, and kept the ship and everything in it in his dimension, but as quick as it happened, they were slowly lifting out of the water, and when they had completely cleared it, Naruto dropped his arm from the ship, and slumped forward, his head resting into Blake neck and shoulder, while his arms dropped, allowing Blake to take control of the ship. Blake grabbed the steering stick with one hand, while taking off the glasses and face mask she had been wearing, and looked towards Naruto. Naruto rolled his head over slightly on Blake's and sent her a grin.

"I… I told you… kitten.. Have.. Faith.. In me." Lifting his hand slightly, Naruto gave Blake the peace sign, then slumped forward as all his exhaustion caught up with him. Blake could only shake her head, and look forward as Naruto rested his head on her shoulder, and slight smile on her face at her crazy teammate.

Naruto groaned, he wasn't tired mentally, but physically, but even then, Naruto was proud of himself, this mission was a success, and all the two criminals had to do was bring the bullhead back to base. Hopefully, this would convince Adam that he was a valuable asset, so Naruto could secretly spy on the White Fang. Naruto, unconsciously snuggled into Blake's shoulder even more, her shoulder being surprisingly comfortable.

' _I can't tell if he's a genius… or just bat shit insane_..' Blake wasn't sure, but all the idea's Naruto had come up with in there three days of being partners were either genius, or borderline crazy, but either way, they were alive, and that's all that mattered to Blake. They had about a ten minute flight left, and Blake was okay with letting Naruto rest as she flew.

Blake wouldn't admit it… but working with Naruto was.. Different, and she kind of liked it. It was fun, and he wasn't so serious the entire time, he had just sat there at one point, and balanced a pencil on his nose for almost two hours. Adam would have never done that… he'd be serious, and wouldn't allowed Blake a chance to enjoy herself.

' _Ugh.. Don't compare them Blake… Nato's the enemy.. I need to find out his real motives… right_?' Blake wasn't sure, and now she was starting to doubt herself, and what she needed to do. She had originally planned to find out Nato's true motives… but, did it really matter to her? Blake sighed in frustration, her heart and mind each coming up with different answers.

' _Three days with him… and I don't even know what I want to do with my life anymore… and am now doubting the White Fang.. Damn it_.' Blake sighed to herself and just focused on flying. Before she could do anymore, the bullhead jerked lightly, and the front of the ship started to smoke. Moving the steering stick around, Blake cussed as it didn't respond, and only one thing came to mind… they were going to crash.

"How far…. Are we.. From base?" Blake turned her head slightly to look at Naruto, and frowned. "About five minutes, we're on a straight line for base." Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Blake's waist, still struggling to breathe, but he didn't pay were any mind.

"Right before… we crash… let me.. Know, and make sure.. You pull the.. Parachute." Blake already knew what he was going to do, and nodded as she turned back around, and looked out the window, and just waited until they were close to the ground to let Naruto know. With a smoke cloud rising in the air, Blake spotted base, which was nothing more then tents in the forest with an underground bunker for the higher up members, because the lesser grunts just lived with society. Blake furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to judge if they'd hit camp, or come up right before it.

Placing her hand on the smaller lever that released the parachute, Blake started to count down for both herself, and Naruto before they hit the ground, where she'd then pull the parachute.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… now!" Blake pulled the parachute, and the ship jerked, but before anything else could happen, Naruto pushed chakra into his eye, and sent both himself and Blake into his dimension and waited. Blake watched and waited as the ship started to slow down, but up ahead, Blake could see a figure standing in the clearing, but her eyes widened as she saw Adam standing there, hand on his sword like he was about to cut the plane in two.

"Come on.. Come on.. Stop you stupid bullhead!" Blake saw that Adam was getting ready, as they were on a beeline for the base, and would run it over if they didn't stop. Naruto went slack, and Blake turned around to see his sleeping face, and frowned as she reached over and grabbed his orange mask. He had a reason for wearing it, so Blake wasn't going to let him be seen without it on it he didn't want to be seen.

"I… can't… move.. Kitten." Blake shushed Naruto, and looked back at Adam as he got ready to attack, but before he had the chance to, the bullhead started to slow down, and right before it hit Adam, the bullhead stopped completely, being mere centimeters between Adam. Blake laughed… they had done it.. They had gone on what could have possibly been a suicide mission if it wasn't for Naruto being there, and against all odd's, they had returned with the shipment in tact.

Unbuckling herself and Naruto, Blake stood up and threw Naruto arm over her shoulder, and allowed him the chance to lean on her for support. Dragging Naruto with her slowly, Blake started to stumble around, her adrenaline having ran out, and she could feel a few spots on her body that had been hit my dust bullets.

"Come on Nato… We… You did it.." Naruto nodded his head slightly, and allowed Blake to drag him across the loading haul of the bullhead. Hitting the small button the opened the loading ramp, Blake lost her footing slightly as the ramp started to come down, which sent her and her partner stumbling down, and sliding down the ramp, where they then landed at the bottom, both looking up.

"So.. You actually did it. I thought you were going to die honestly.." Both Blake and Naruto looked up towards, Adam, with one taking on a hurt expression from his sentence, while the other one narrowed there eyes at the man

"I got the… dust like… you said… so I'm in right?" Adam started to inspect the crates of dust, and waited a few minutes to answer Naruto, but when he did, Naruto could only grin. His mission had been successful, against all odds, even Adam's, Naruto had flown to Atlas, stolen some documents from the Schnee dust company, literally walked onto the ship he was stealing with Blake, stole the ship, and took down a horde of bullhead's while making a get away, all the while keeping himself and Blake safe.

"Yes… welcome to the White Fang… Nato."


	7. Welcome! To the Illuminati!

_Hello ladies and gentlaman, it is I, TSF, here with chapter seven of Vulpine Sancto. A few things go on in this chapter, and you'll all probably have questions, but, they'll be answered soon enough._

 _Also, I started a poll that's on my page that i'd like you all to vote on. Would you like for this to be a Naruto x Blake pairing only, or a Naruto x Blake x Pyrrha pairing? Which, is the only pairings I'll do. I won't add another girl because I hate harems, and think two is the only manageable number that can be used. So please, go vote, and i'll keep the poll open until I get to Naruto joining beacon, which should hopefully be around chapter twenty, giving it enough time for people to decide._

 _Until next time, Stay Golden Ponyboy, and leave a review down below as it's your reviews that give me the motivation to get my chapters out about every four days._

...ooOoo...

The pain, it was to much, and Naruto had realized, he needed to train his body to accept Susano'o. Bringing his hand over, Naruto crushed the alarm clock that was blaring right in his ear. It was the day after Naruto's successful infiltration into the White Fang, and Naruto's body hurt like hell. He had to get up, as it was Tuesday and he had to open store, something he didn't even want to do, but being a store owner Naruto knew he had to be responsible, so with a sigh, Naruto dragged a hand down his face and sat up.

Cracking the bones in his back, Naruto swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up with a yawn. Looking over to the clock on his wall, as he kept going through alarm clocks, Naruto noted that it was 10 o'clock, meaning he had plenty of time to eat, and get dressed. Making a shadow clone, Naruto ordered it to start some ramen, while Naruto himself got dressed. Walking over to his armoire, Naruto grabbed his burnt orange undershirt, beige jacket with black accents, and slim fitting black jeans. Putting everything on, Naruto added his hidden kunai mechanism onto his right leg, then his hidden kunai mechanism to his right arm. Once that was all done and Naruto was dressed, Naruto grabbed his goggles, but didn't put them on, and grabbed his staff that broke down into four pieces, and placed it on his backside in between his pants and shirt, and simply waited.

Over the three days he had been gone, the clones had helped all of Naruto's tenants move out, leaving eight of the nine rooms on his floor empty. Quickly getting to work, Naruto's clones were able to completely gut two of the rooms leaving nothing in them, not even the walls, but the other eight rooms he was going to start on today, and hopefully have the entire up stairs, besides his room, completely gutted. He was going to spam the hell out of the upstairs with clones, and have them get to work, while he had other clones start watching videos on carpentry, how to paint, how to do dry wall, and everything else he could possibly need. All in all, Naruto expected the entire ordeal to take about two months time, as he was going to have clones working on the side project 24/7 until it was complete. Which reminded him, Naruto was going to go out and get the best computer he could with the most up-to-date software there was, even if that meant going back to Atlas to steal it from the military. His lair, after all, was going to be called the Nato Cave.

Hearing the ringing of his microwave go off, Naruto went and grabbed his ramen, and a fork, since apparently they didn't have chopsticks in Remnant, and started to chow down on his food. While he was doing so, Naruto made a few clones with the objective to kamui to outside of the kingdom to there secret training ground and work on there medical ninjutsu, elemental ninjutsu, the Sharingan, and the Susano'o first stage of four ribs until there body felt perfectly fine. Taking a moment to catch his breathe, as Naruto loaded up the clones that were working on the Susano'o, Naruto finished off his cup of ramen and looked towards his clock, it was ten thirty already. Deciding to head down stairs, Naruto phased into his store threw the back wall, and looked around, making sure the store was clean, and took a seat at the front desk and pulled out his pipe, as he didn't care about those laws that said no smoking indoors, and started to puff away on it as he turned on some music that played through the store.

Naruto was in kind of a dilemma at the moment, as he realized he needed an outside source to feed him information, meaning he needed to find someone and possibly start his own spy network. Starting his own spy network wouldn't be a problem, as Jiraiya had trained Naruto how to run one so he could take over Jiraiya's spy network encase Jiraiya ever died, which he did two years later. The problem was finding a source he could trust to feed him information regularly, that wouldn't double cross him, which meant Naruto was going to have to buy someone, not a slave, but someone that'd work for him for the right amount of money. Find the first person, and the first person will find the second, that was what Jiraiya had told him.

But Naruto didn't know where exactly to start, as Jiraiya had told him a different number of places that'd most likely have spies for hire. Brothels, bars, strip clubs' just among the few, and it was all about staking the place out, and looking for anyone that seemed to be partaking in criminal activities, and buying them for the right amount of money. The only places he had seen in Remnant, were lower end bars in what could only be considered the red light district, or the Vale Ghetto, as Naruto hadn't seen a brothel once, and the only strip club he had seen was on the richer side of town, who wouldn't dare do anything in fear of angering the police. Naruto sighed, realizing later in the night he would have to go and find a bar in the red light district, scope out a number of people that looked like valuable assets, and start paying someone off.

Naruto wanted to know more then what the White Fang was doing, no, he wanted to know what every criminal, every mob boss, and what every low life thug was doing in Vale, and starting a spy network, and possibly taking over a higher up gang and controlling everything in the shadows was pretty much what Naruto needed to do. If he could successfully start taking over gangs, one by one the crime rate would start to go down until Naruto had every single mob boss and gangster under his beck and call, where'd he'd then be able to make them listen to him by teaching them fear, so no one would ever try to double cross him, and Naruto could stop crime all together. Not only that, Naruto, encase he ever truly needed it, would have an entire army under his command, and with his money at the moment, and skills, Naruto could go to war if he needed to. Not that he would, over throwing governments wasn't his forte, nor did he actually want an army under his command, but stopping crime by making all the gangsters and mob bosses fearing him would be nice.

Naruto sighed, realizing how long something like that would take, but with his mind made up, Naruto placed his tobacco pipe in his pocket, and clicked a small brown button under his desk that unlocked the doors, as it was now eleven o'clock, which was the stores opening time. Yay.

…ooOoo…

Naruto sighed as he looked around the red light district he was in, and one word came to mind. Poor. This place was worst then the red light district back home, and back home, where his apartment was, was not a good place to be. Naruto had to hold himself back from killing two men he found trying to rape a defenseless girl that looked to be no older then 14 or 15, and after quickly beating the two men senseless, and taking the girl home, Naruto continued on with his way, trying to find the perfect bar to go to, and at the moment, even though he didn't like it, Naruto was wearing his high end suit with the top hat, and had his cane in his hand.

Making these contacts, no one was going to know who he was, so Naruto had changed his look again, and only saw it fitting to honor his late master Jiraiya. Naruto used the henge to turn into a physical transformation of his master, and even had the red lines running down his face. Instead of using the long white hair his godfather had when he was older, Naruto had his shoulder length white hair from when Jiraiya was about his age. All in all, Naruto was ready for to start his network.

The first few bars had been a bust, and only had low life thugs that wanted to be gangsters in them, and even holding back with a henge on, Naruto was able to take out an entire bar by using nothing but his cane, something Naruto was thinking about turning into his weapon as it was surprisingly easy to use. A cane type weapon would be something no one thought of using, as hey, what could a cane really do, but now Naruto had idea's.

That was only one of the four bar's he had been two, one of which he fought everyone inside, the other he had destroyed after finding out the bar was actually a secret hideout for human trafficking and where people would go to bid on another human. The other two, one just had no one that caught his eye, while the last one was just a plain old bar.

Hopefully, this bar would be the right one. Walking inside, Naruto noted that there was allot of people around, music was raving, a man wearing a teddy bear head was acting as the D.J, and all around people seemed to have a good time. To the left of the door, being what Naruto guessed were to be body guards, judging from there looks, were two girls who were just standing there and looked over the club. One was wearing an all red dress with long blades connected to her hand, while the other girl was wearing an all white dress, with what looked to be blades on her high heels. Contemplating on if he should go over and talk to the two, Naruto decided it would be better to just go sit down, order a drink, and observe the crowd.

With his mind made up, Naruto walked by the two twins, as that's what Naruto thought they were, and walked around the dancing crowd of people, and arrived at the counter where all drinks were being sold. A man stood behind the counter wiping down glasses, but when he saw Naruto, he walked over. The man had short black hair, black eyes, and a black beard/mustache. His clothing was nothing but a vest over a white dress shirt with a red tie, and dress pants.

"Welcome to Junior's club, I'm Junior, what can I get for you?" Naruto looked down at all the drinks that were up for offer, and skimmed through the entire menu in a few seconds, and turned back to Junior. Naruto could honestly say, he now knew why Tsunade drunk so much, as it did help with the pain of losing loved ones, and now that Kurama wasn't in him, Naruto could drink as much as he wanted, and get as wasted as he wanted. But, since he was here for official business, Naruto just got what looked good.

"Martini, shaken, not stirred.. Oh, with three olives instead of two." Junior nodded and turned around, getting everything ready to make Naruto his drink, while Naruto simply sat back and waited. He was going to get his drink, and go sit at a booth were he'd observe Junior, as he now knew Junior was the owner of the place. Waiting a few seconds, Junior turned back around and handed Naruto his drink, who paid the man, then walked off.

Finding a small booth near the end of the bar, Naruto sat down with his back towards the wall, and simply started to observe Junior, to see what he did and to see if any criminals came in, or if it looked like Junior was doing anything illegal. Taking a sip from his Martini, Naruto chuckled as it burned his throat, and washed away his pain from the war for a slight second, making him want more. Deciding now wasn't the time to get drunk, Naruto slowly sipped on the drink, and waited.

"Hello. Mind If I I join you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked up and spotted a man sitting down. The man had tousled silver hair, was wearing dark spectacles, a green scarf with a cross on it, a black jacket, a green vest, and green pants while a cane was in his hand.

"Uhm… sure, I don't mind." The man nodded as he looked through a menu, and called a random person over to take his order, after that was done, the man turned back to Naruto, crossed his legs, and looked Naruto right in the eye while leaning forward slightly.

"You have… Red eyes." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip from his martini, while also surveying Junior and seeing what he was doing. With this new man though, Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about him, something about the man seemed familiar, like they had met before, but at the same time, it was like they were just meeting.

"Uh, yes, I have red eyes… Is there a reason you decided to join me for a drink?" The man simply shrugged his shoulders, and Naruto decided he liked the silence more as he looked over at Junior. A waitress came up and handed the silver haired man his drink. With a thank you, the man took a sip, and turned back to Naruto.

"So tell me… Mr. Uzumaki, what brings you to this side of town?" Naruto stiffened in his spot, and slowly turned towards the newcomer, shocked he knew his name, even under his henge, which meant the man knew he was under something to change his looks.

"H-how did you?.." The man simply took a drink of his drink, which was a glass of water, and smirked. "I know many things about this world, somethings I know about are so ridiculous, that people have no choice but to shrug them off as myth and legend. I have been observing you for quite a while now, Mr. Uzumaki. You… interest me. I have seen you disappear in a swirling vortex, I have seen you take down an entire building using a piece of paper, and have even seen you change your appearance to many different things. I was… interested to say to least." Naruto's eyes widened as he finally made the connection.. The man in front of him was the person that had been watching him, but every time he realized, the man was already gone.

"So I see you've realized. Yes, it was I that was watching you, Naruto Uzumaki. I allowed myself to be seen every once in a while, but please, do you honestly think I wouldn't take an interest in a man who appeared out of no where falling from the sky." Naruto stared at the man hard, while grabbing his cane just encase he needed to do something.

"What do you want? Who are you?" The man smirked as he took a sip from his water, and looked Naruto in the eye, who was contemplating on attacking the man, or running. The man knew way to much, and if he was a threat, he was going down.

"Before I answer your questions, let me ask a few of my own. What are you goals? What is it you want here in Remnant?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, but frowned on the inside, this man, whoever he was, definitely knew way to much for Naruto's liking.

"To protect the world, that is all. I don't have any ulterior motives, I don't want world domination, I don't want people to view me as a god, none of that. I just want to protect the world from the shadows." The man nodded, and at the same time made his decision.

"And your reasons for joining the White Fang?" Naruto wasn't surprised the man knew that, as he appeared to know allot, so deciding to see what this man wanted, Naruto answered him. "To take down the leaders, and return it to its former glory of 'peace through equality'. I'm not doing what I do for the glory, hell, I hide my face so no one knows what I'm doing. If you know I'm in the White Fang, then you know I'm Nato Namikaze. I'll bare the feeling of pain through my other side if that means taking down those that disrupt the peace." Nodding to himself, the elder looking man cleared his throat.

"Surely you understand, you'd have to kill the leaders to return the White Fang to it's former glory. So tell me, what is your stance on killing. Will you kill, if that means bringing about a greater peace?" Naruto hesitated for a second, something the elder man caught, but the elder man waited a few seconds, to let Naruto think.

"I… don't like killing. I despise killing, I'm not god, I don't think I should be able to choose who lives and who dies." The silver haired man hummed for a few seconds, and closed his eyes as he thought. "Would you kill though? If that meant bringing about peace? If a single enemy stood before you, more powerful then you could imagine, more powerful then you ever thought possible, stood before you, and the only way to achieve the peace that your yearning for was by killing him, would, or could, you do it? Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war... Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something that only humans could do. They're two sides of the same coin... to protect something... another must be sacrificed. Will you sacrifice your views for the greater good if need be?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together, thinking about what the man said, but before he could say anymore, the man kept on talking.

"You wish to take down the leaders of the White Fang, which means you'd have to kill them? What then? Will you get all the way there, and hesitate. No matter what way you plan on doing things, you'll need to kill them, and they'll die.. By your hands." Naruto knew that, but even then, he didn't want to be the reason someone died. His plan was originally going to be sticking them in his dimension, and let them starve to death, so he was only indirectly killing them. But this man, whoever it was, was making him rethink everything he had been planning.

"I.. Was going to capture them, and let them starve to death so I was indirectly killing them.." The man nodded, and took another drink of his water as Naruto took a sip of his martini. "So… you lack what it takes to kill, you're weak." Naruto glared at the man as he gripped his cane, and was about to say something, but the man silenced him. "What is the point of trying, if you won't stop those in the end. You sit here and tell me you want peace, but you're to weak to do something about it. People, no matter how much good they have in them, will always have darkness, but what truly separates man from one another, is about who embraces the darkness and walks it's path, and who embraces the light and walks its path. I have darkness within me, you have darkness within you, the world has darkness within its self, but its people like me, people like you, that need to embrace the darkness, to walk in the shadows, so people like those on the dance floor don't need to. Let me ask you something, if you were given a choice to kill an innocent little girl, or a mob boss, who would you kill?" Naruto didn't let his glare drop, but answered the man.

"The mob boss so the girl could live." Seeing the nod come from the man, Naruto realized where he was going with the conversation. "So, you'd kill the mob boss. Now let me ask you this, if a mob boss was holding a little girl hostage, would you kill him? Or would you go all that way, just to let the girl die because you were to weak to kill the man." Naruto opened his mouth, and was about to say something, but shut it as he realized the man was right. Flashes of his life replayed through his head on how many times he had gotten lucky no one died because of his unwillingness to kill. He was to scared to kill Haku, which almost resulted in his sensei dying by Zabuza. He was to scared to kill Sasuke, which let the Sharingan walk right into Orochimaru's grasp, and so much more. But even then, Naruto didn't like killing, and had only ever killed one person by accident, which was the guard in Suna under Sasori's command.

"I'd… kill him." Seeing the slightly approving look on the mans face, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You see what I'm getting at now. Sometimes, people need to die for the betterment of the human/faunus race. Sometimes, people are truly evil, and will not change their view on life, and completely submerge themselves in darkness, and become a threat to the human/faunus race. But, a small line of people, in between the darkness and the light, in the graying area of the world protect it, and that is why I'm here." Naruto sat up straight, and listened to the man.

"My name is Ozpin, and I'm the Headmaster at Beacon academy, but that is just my cover story. I'm actually part of a group of people's who sole mission is to protect the world. People such as James Ironwood, Headmaster and Leader of Atlas' Academy and Military, Qrow Branwen, a powerful man in his own right, and Glynda Goodwitch, are just among those people, and I have come here to invite you to join us." Naruto's mouth dropped, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but one thing did come to mind, and he needed to know.

"How do you know how powerful I am?" Naruto wasn't sure why, but this man, Ozpin, now had his attention entirely, and he wanted to know a few things. "Well.. It's not everyday a giant funnel cloud opens up over Vale, only for it to spit out a young man. You were like a beacon a few weeks ago, and I think allot of people tried to search for you, both good and bad, but you had disappeared. My first clue of who you were, was when you fought one of my colleagues, Peter Port." Naruto held up a hand, not remembering that.

"Hold on, Peter Port? I never fought him." Naruto tried to think back, but he couldn't remember fighting a man with the name of Peter Port. "Actually, Naruto, you did. A few weeks back when you… destroyed the Vale Government officials office, you and a woman by the name of Kuromi, I believe, were almost arrested for trying to hi-jack a train, when you were followed by a group of huntsman, one of those huntsman was Peter Port. He's a big man, has silver hair, and has a handlebar mustache, wields an axe that doubles as a rifle." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered, the man with the handlebar mustache was the man he fought for a few seconds, then blew up part of the building on.

"Yes, I see you remember. When Peter reported the incident to me, I grew curios, and searched you out, as other people are at the moment, and I came across you by chance. An informant of mine told me a man named Nato Namikaze had been arrested, and I was quick to connect the dots, as I was the one to help you get away with the fake I.D's." Seeing Naruto narrow his eyes, Ozpin explained.

"You blew up the building, trying to cover your tracks, but when you made the fake I.D's for yourself, Nato, and Sun Tukim, the information was uploaded to a greater server, and I was contacted by James Ironwood. I asked him to hold onto the information, but to not say anything, so I could search you out. When you were arrested a few weeks ago under the alias of Nato Namikaze, I was informed, and even though I believed you could escape, I helped you escape from the V.P.D by making it easier for you, so I could follow you home, and see where you lived. I did exactly that, and watched you for a while. I saw you making those papers that were used to blow up buildings, I followed you, and watched you take down over forty members of the White Fang, and I even watched you on the news as you stole a shipment of Dust and took down a horde of bullhead, created an avatar I have never seen before, and just before you took down the bullhead that was recording it, I watched as he crashed into the ocean, just to get away. That's when I decided to search you out, and that's when I found you here." Naruto's mouth was wide open, as he couldn't believe it. He had been found out, but not only that, Ozpin, the man in front of him, had helped him out with a few things, and if he wanted to, could ruin Naruto's entire life, and release to the public that Naruto was Nato. It could completely screw his life up, and he'd be forced to go on the run, without the chance to join Beacon and become a huntsman, Ozpin literally had Naruto backed into a corner at the moment, with no chance of escape.

"What do you want Ozpin?" Ozpin simply hid his mouth behind his hands as he leaned forward, a smirk on his face. His plan was working perfectly, and Naruto was falling right into his grasp.

"As I said, Naruto, I want you to join us. To walk the path in between the light and the darkness, to help this world maintain peace. We don't do it for the glory, we don't do it for the fame, we do it to help others. That's why we work in the shadows, meet behind closed doors, and I've put some thought into it, I want you to join us. You're powerful, and have already infiltrated the White Fang, something we need. You'll be our inside source, you'll report to us what you find, and anytime we have a meeting, you'll be there, finding out what we find out, and anytime a member is sent on a mission, if need be, you'll be sent to." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Looking for the pro's and con's of joining them, but decided it'd be best to join them.

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll join you." Ozpin nodded, a small smile gracing his face as he leaned back, but knew what he was about to say, might piss Naruto off. "If so, then there's something I need you to do for us. You're apart of the White Fang, and are trying to kill the main members, but I need to ask you to not do that." Seeing Naruto's eyes widen, Ozpin continued.

"The White Fang has partnered with a woman by the name of Cinder Fall, who holds half of the Fall Maidens power, but we believe she's working for someone else, who? We're not sure, and we need to find out. If you start killing off members, we might lose our chance to see who's really running the shots, and the world could very well end." Naruto didn't like it, hell, he hated it, but he understood why, and nodded his head.

"Wait? Did you say fall maiden? I thought the maiden's were just a myth.. A made up story." Seeing Ozpin shake his head, Naruto grinned, happy at the prospect of fighting a maiden in the future if he could. "If you know about the myth, then you know what happens in the story, and how the maiden's get there powers. The Maidens are real, Fall, Summer, Winter, and Spring, the myth isn't a myth, but a story from long ago. We, us protectors and guardians, have hidden away the maidens, there power was wanted, and we had no choice. A woman by the name of Cinder Fall has acquired half of the power of the fall maiden, and we believe sometime in the distance future, she will come back for the rest. I'd say kill her, but we need to find out who she's working for. We also believe, she, Cinder, is searching you out." Naruto raised both of his eyebrows, prompting Ozpin to explain.

"Cinder is a dangerous, but smart woman, and no doubt knows about you. We got word that she's here, in Vale, searching for Nato Namikaze. We believe someone tipped her off about you, and now she wants your power for her own, and plans to ask you to join her." Naruto frowned, and Ozpin seeing this, gravely nodded.

"You mustn't join her, and we ask you keep away from her. We will find out her true intentions, but we can't take a chance of you being found out, Naruto, not Nato, and her deciding to go to war early while were still planning. We need to find out who she's working for, and if you're found out, she might change everything, and the stuff we've learned of her might change, and we'll be back to root one." Nodding to the man, Ozpin stood up and fixed his jacket, which caused Naruto to realize every single person in the dance club had stopped moving, even the music itself stopped while the DJ was frozen with his arm in the air, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Here is my card, Naruto. I have already acquired your number, and I will be in contact." Naruto grabbed the card, and sealed it away, not caring if Ozpin saw since he seemed to know things. Ozpin walked off, and that's when Naruto realized the man had left his cane. Grabbing it, Naruto went to turn around, when everyone started to dance again, and Ozpin was gone. Looking down at the cane, Naruto whistled in appreciation, and sealed his own away, to use it. It reached right up to Naruto's hip, had a burnt orange based shaft with a wooden handle that had a lever attached to it, while on the top it had a carving of Naruto's… Mangekyou Sharingan on it. Naruto's eyes widened as replayed what Ozpin said.

' _You have… Red eyes_.' Naruto's eyes weren't red… they were black since he was henged as Jiraiya, meaning Ozpin literally saw right through his henge, something that should have been impossible. Naruto smirked as he looked down at the cane, probably made for him by Ozpin, and realized, Ozpin just made his life even more interesting. Deciding to get back to watching Junior, Naruto got exactly what he wanted as he saw a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick hand Junior a briefcase, probably full of Lien, and walk away with a few men all wearing the same suits as Junior. Deciding he had seen what he needed, Naruto finished off his martini, and walked over to Junior. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, Junior turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"How would you like to make 200,000 lien up front, with an additional 5,000 lien a month." Naruto now had Juniors full attention, as he saw the man look at him completely. Naruto was going to join Ozpin, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to continue with his own plans. He, even though it sucked, wouldn't kill any members of the White Fang, but he was still going to stay a member since he had just joined, and try to control the collateral damage. Naruto was still going to start his own spy network, and Junior seemed like the perfect guy to go to. Now that he had Junior's attention, Naruto grinned slightly.

"How about we go somewhere more quietly to talk." Naruto nodded to the man, and followed him up a flight of stairs into a back area that had nothing but a few chairs and a table, most likely used for privacy. Sitting down, while secretly unsealing a briefcase full of Lien he had filled, Naruto got right to business.

"Here's the thing Junior, I want to start my own spy network, meaning I need people to feed me information regularly, but I also need someone who won't double-cross me, and you seem like the perfect person for the job. I'm willing to give you, up front, 200,000 lien, if you become my spy, and secretly work for me." Junior tried to play it cool, but he wasn't a trained assassin, so Naruto could practically see his eyes turn into money signs at the prospect of so much cash.

"What exactly is it you need? Who are you?" Naruto smirked as he leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on his new cane, which was one of three weapons he now owned, the first being his gauntlets that were for Nato, the second being a staff which was for Naruto, and now the cane which would also be for Naruto, after he learned exactly what it did.

"It's simple really, I just need someone that will feed me information about what's going on around Vale. Who's doing what, who's hired who, that kind of thing. I want to, in a way, buy you and your men. If I need something done, they'll do it, and you keep getting money from me. You'll continue what your doing, but if someone comes to you, you come to me and tell me what they needed, and what they were planning to do. You continue doing what you're doing, running a bar, and all the other things, but you'll be employed to me, that's it." Junior furrowed his eyebrows together, and started to think. The money was good, no scratch that, the money was excellent, and he'd be a fool to turn down this chance at making so much, and he had no real reason to betray the man in front of him, as long as he kept giving him Lien.

"Why?" Naruto smirked as he leaned back, and closed his eyes. "I like to be… informed, you could say. But, I also have my own motives, and need to start gathering information, it really doesn't matter what type of information, but information nonetheless, but to do that, I need men. You're my first choice Junior, I saw Roman Torchwick talking to and paying you, meaning you must be worth something if he was borrowing your men. That'll be what you're doing, if someone like Roman comes to you for men, you'll accept, then tell me how many men he borrowed, how much he paid you, and what he was planning on doing. Don't worry, I don't want your money, if you can tell, I'm pretty well of my own. I'll continue to pay you, but all I want is your loyalty." Junior nodded, causing Naruto to grin, happy that his plans for Junior were now in motion.

"As long as I keep getting paid, you'll have my loyalty, and I'll keep you informed on everything I know, but in return, I also want your protection. You seem powerful, and with the business I run, there's people that want me dead. As long as you keep them away from me, we'll be good." Naruto nodded his head, that was acceptable, and Naruto had no problem protecting Junior, which didn't mean killing the mans enemies, just keeping them away while Junior was useful to Naruto.

"Do I tell my men and the twins about you? Or keep you a secret?" Naruto gave it a seconds worth of thought, then answered him. "Keep it a secret, don't let anyone know you work for me… but the twins?" Junior nodded as he stood up, and pushed the door opened and pointed to the two twins Naruto had seen when he walked in.

"They're good, and I think you should let them know about this little business operation of ours. There loyal to me, and won't say a thing. They're also good fighters, and if they know I'm working for you, they'll do whatever you ask, no questions asked." Naruto looked the two girls over, and nodded.  
"Call them in, I'll talk to them." Junior nodded and left the room, leaving Naruto alone. Everything was working perfectly, and Naruto had successfully started his own spy network, gained his first loyal, but valuable pawn that'd feed him information, and if need be, stuff he'd tell Ozpin now that they were working together. Naruto smirked, he now had a connection in the criminal underground, and an unknowing connection in the White Fang, Blake if he could get her to trust him, and Hopefully Kuromi if he could talk to her. Looking back towards the door as it opened, Naruto saw both of the twins enter with Junior.

"Melanie, Militia, this is… uhh." Naruto smirked as he stood up and leaned on his cane. "Jiraiya Senju." Junior nodded as he turned back to the twins. "Twins, this is Jiraiya Senju, our new employer. He's pretty much buying our group, and as such, he'll be paying us to feed him information, while we'll also work as his own personal servants. If Jiraiya ever comes in here and asks you to do something, do it." Both the twins crossed there arms over there chest and turned to Naruto.

"Whatever/Whatever." Naruto raised his eyebrow at the way they talked in sync, but before he could say anything, both twins walked up to Naruto, and stood on each side of him, while Naruto placed the two of them in a genjutsu like he did with Junior.

"You know Melanie/Militia, he is cute." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at there synchronized talking, while he was glad he was under a genjutsu as both girls pressed there bodies against him, giving Naruto a feel of there chest that was pressed between his arm's, which giving him an atomic blush. If Jiraiya was here, which Naruto could almost hear the pervert yelling in his ear, he'd try seducing both the twins.

"Melanie/Militia I wouldn't mind doing what he asked us to would you?" Both girls shook there head as they looked up to Naruto, sending him a wink as he tried very hard to not let the inner pervert in himself come out, and join the dark side of pervertedness.

"I.. Uhh.. What… huh? Junior.. Help me." Raising an eyebrow at the stuttering mess of his new boss, Junior called the girls off of Naruto, while secretly amused that his new boss couldn't handle the twins synchronized seduction tactic that worked on a few people.

"Anyways, Melanie, Militia, remember, if Jiraiya ever comes in here, or calls you, do what he says." Both girls turned to Naruto, making eye contact, and slightly trailed there fingers up there stomach, over there chest, and then finished by placing there fingers in there mouths, and slightly swirling there tongue around it, making Naruto's nose bleed slightly, even though he was in a henge, which was seen by the twins.

"We'll do anything he says/ We'll do anything he says." Both girls turned around, and started to walk away, a sway in there hips which caused Naruto to start having dark thoughts of a three way with two hot twins, while Jiraiya's voice was whispering to Naruto, to ravage both the twins, and not turn down the chance at a three way with two sexy twins. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to clear his thoughts of the dark-side, and turned to Junior.

"In the briefcase is 200,000 Lien, and every first of the month, I'll bring you another 5,000 Lien. But, if I even think for a second you double crossed me, or you're thinking about it. I'll ruin you, got it?" Putting a bit of killer intent into his speech, Junior nodded frantically.

"Good, use the money for whatever you like, buy new clothes, get better henchmen, go out and buy a 200,000 Lien watch for all I care, just inform me regularly about what's going on. Here's my card to my scroll, add me, and just call me if there's anything worth reporting, do so, got it?" After getting a nod from Junior, Naruto started to walk away, but stopped as he remembered something.

"Oh.. New rules by the way. If I find out any of your men raped a female, I'll kill them. No selling drugs to children, cause if they do, I'll kill them. Tell them, no matter what the job is, no killing innocent people, or I'll kill them, and absolutely, under any circumstance, are they to help in kidnapping children. If someone comes by and gives them that job, you call me and I'll be here within the second. Got It?" After getting a nod from Junior, Naruto walked off slowly, and surveyed his new men. They looked like cannon fodder, and probably wouldn't be good for anything but low leveled grunts like themselves, but they'd make do. Naruto would need to see what the twins were capable of, if Junior said they were good, no point in holding them back when they could be of use. Walking out the club, after getting a sultry look from the twins, Naruto walked into an alley, dropped his henge, and placed a pair of glasses on his face, to hid his eyes, as his regular goggles wouldn't go with his suit. Naruto still kept his whisker marks covered with a henge, but Naruto still had one last thing to do before he called it a night, and that was make to call Blake. Disappearing in a swirling vortex, after making sure everyone was gone, Naruto arrived in his apartment.

Walking over to his armoire as he started to get undressed, Naruto grabbed a burnt orange shirt with a breast pocket, a pair of dark, denim jeans, a pair of socks. He still had plans to get Blake to open up to him, and He knew exactly how to do that. He had shattered her world, something that still pained him slightly, and Blake would now be looking for something new to piece her world back together, and Naruto was going to do it, by being her friend. Naruto had seen the type of person she really was, she cared about the faunus race, and deeply wanted peace, but, she wasn't as extreme as Adam or Kuromi, so Naruto had decided she wouldn't die, she would live as long as he could open her up to the truth of the world, and make her see that the future of the world wasn't just for faunus, but humans together, coinciding as one. She was a good girl, but was just misguided, and needed someone to guide her to a better future, and Naruto was going to be that guide. She was like him, a girl born to the horrors of the world, that was hated for something she had no control over, that just wanted to prove that she was capable, but to do so, she latched onto the first person she could, who was Adam.

Naruto had done the same thing, as Iruka was the first person to ever show him kindness, and the familiarity of a family, and what it was like to have a brother. Adam had probably done the same thing for Blake, but the only difference between Adam and Iruka was, Iruka was a good man, that walked the path of the light, while Adam was a horrible person that walked the path of the darkness. Naruto, as a kid, wasn't sure what would have happened if Iruka still showed him kindness, but was actually a bad man, he couldn't exactly say he wouldn't have become a bad person if Iruka was still willing to show him kindness. Blake needed someone in her life to guide her away from the path of misery, pain and suffering to the path of love, friendship, and happiness, and that's what Naruto planned to do. That didn't mean Naruto still wasn't going to get her to open up about the White Fang's true intentions, but he would still be her friend. With that in mind, Naruto grabbed his scroll, scrolled though his contacts, and found Blake's name, calling her, Naruto waited a few seconds for her to pick up.

" _Hello? Nato? Is that you, why are you calling me?"_ Naruto smirked, as he knew it must have been weird for the girl because he was calling her.

"Hey kitten, what're you doing?" It was silent for a few seconds, almost like Blake wasn't sure to what was going on, but she answered.

" _I'm… laying in my cot, getting ready for some sleep… why?"_

"Well… I was calling to see what you were doing tomorrow, you know?

" _Uhm… okay? Just the usual, nothing that important."_

"That's great, hey look, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.. Just the two of us." Blake was quite for a few seconds, and Naruto knew she was either thinking 'What the hell?' or was just so confused by the question, she didn't know what to say.

 _"I'm… confused Nato.. What are you getting at? Are you asking me on a date? Because if so-''_ Before Blake could say anything else, Naruto started to laugh and cut her off.

"No kitten, I'm not asking you on a date. I'm just trying to see if you wanted to hang out together, maybe go and get some lunch, take a walk around a park, and just get to know one another better." It was quite again for a few more seconds, and Naruto didn't say anything as Blake thought about it.

" _But… why? What do you get out of taking me to lunch?''_ Naruto raised an eyebrow, and even though she couldn't see it, shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, I just want to get to know you better, that's all. Is it so wrong for me to ask you to lunch? I mean, if you don't want to I perfectly understand, and all you have to do is say no, and I'll never ask again." it was quite again, and Naruto didn't know what to think. Of course, Naruto knew Blake would be confused by this, but still wanted to see what she'd say.

" _Just to clarify, this is just you asking me to lunch because you want to get to know me better?"_ After getting a 'yep' from Naruto, Blake kept talking.

" _Why.. Do you want to get to know me better?"_ This time it was Naruto's turn to be quite for a few seconds as he thought of something to say.  
"Well, when we weren't working, It was fun being around you on the last mission, you seem like an interesting girl, and I just want to see how interesting you are. All I'm asking for Blake is for you to let me take you out to lunch, maybe a small walk around a park, and that's all. If you don't like it? Then we'll never do it again." Naruto knew it sounded lame, and if he was in Blake's shoes, he would have said no, but he was still hoping the girl would say yes.

"… _. Fine. I'll give it a try, you can take me out to lunch tomorrow, and I'll have a small walk around a park with you, but that's it."_ Naruto grinned as he pumped his fist in the air, silently celebrating his small victory at his first step of getting Blake to open up.

"That's great! Uhm… where should I pick you up at? Or where should I meet you at?" Naruto frowned, as he didn't know how to drive. He had a car, which Tukson left him, but it currently had hole's all over it because Tukson had shown Naruto was a car was, but when Tukson turned it on, Naruto flipped out thinking something was happening, and threw some kunai at it, which resulted in a very pissed off Tukson.

"… _There's a ramen shop called 'A Simple Wok' that has great tuna ramen. Meet me there tomorrow at 1, and we'll do this."_ Naruto grinned, Ramen, lunch with Blake, and getting her to open up, perfect afternoon.

"You got it kitten! I'll be there." After saying his goodbye's with Blake, Naruto hung up, and grinned to himself. Today had certainly been interesting. He had opened shop like usual, started his own spy network, joined a secret organization of guardians that protected the world with some powerful people in it, got Blake to agree to go to lunch him, and his clones had gutted all the rooms, as he had them working all day.

Yep, it was a good day, and Naruto couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for him.

...ooOoo...


	8. An Intimate Night!

_Hello Ladies and Gentleman, it is I, TSF, her with chapter eight of Vulpine Sancto, and I have a few things I need to say in general, and about this chapter._

 _1.) As you all know, Tomorrow I am leaving to florida because of my cancer, to start a better treatment, and all that. I had originally thought I'd have no time whatsoever for fanfic, but after talking to my mom, yes I still live with my mom as i'm only 18 and can't get a job at my current state of health, she told me I'd be spending allot of time in the hospital, or bed ridden at home, meaning, I'll still be able to write my fanfics, just not as much. I posted this story about two weeks ago, and since then I have uploaded eight chapters. I won't be writing chapters as fast as that anymore. Next time I upload a chapter will either be Sunday, or Monday.  
2.) There is a lemon in this chapter between Blake and Naruto, and is my first time writing over, ever, but if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it, but this is not the start of Blake and Naruto's relationship. I plan to start there relationship after Naruto and Blake go to Beacon, though they won't be together, hint hint. I've realized, as people keep pointing out, that my Naruto is a little out of character, and in the coming chapters, I will be fixing that. __3.) Look, I'm going to be realistic here, In this chapter I talk about Blake being raped as a child, and while it never says it in the show, or even hints to it, with a group like the White Fang, there's bound to be people who would do that to a child. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it's all for the sake of character, and story development. And let's be real, I've read worst made up things about a character in other fanfics._ _4.) People pointed out that the way I perceived Ozpin was that of some genius detective that's never wrong, blah blah blah, look, we really know next to nothing about Ozpin, and who he is. The only time we really see him is around the students, and for all we know, that could be a farce. When Ozzie was with Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood, we saw a side of him the students don't see. I still stick by the theory that Ozzie is the old man in the story about the maidens, the one who gave them their power. I know you might not like it, but we truly know nothing of the man, and I believe the Ozpin we've been seeing, isn't the real Ozpin, it's a farce.  
5.) Thank you, each and everyone of you, who wished me to be better, as you don't know how hard I cried seeing so much support from you all, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you.  
As always, until next time, Stay golden Pony-boy._

 _...ooOoo..._

Blake was, in all honesty, confused. She would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't a little excited, but mostly confused. As a little child, Blake had joined the White Fang when they were a peaceful group just looking for equal rights. She, alongside many faunus just wanted to be accepted, to be seen as equals to the human race. Yet, when the Schnee dust company started to use faunus only for more dangerous jobs, and were paying them less then what a human made, Blake, alongside most of the White Fang, got mad and lashed out against the human race.

It was because of that, that Blake never truly had a friend, someone she could turn to with her problems, and just lay it all out on the line without the fear of being laughed out, or made fun of. Adam was, in simpler terms, not someone Blake viewed as a friend, but more so a mentor, and leader. He had found her, at a very young age, and made it his personal job to take care of Blake, who was an orphan girl living on the streets, and Blake had never been happier then her time with Adam. Yet, as they grew older, they started to grow apart, as Adam had started to change, gone with the kind, caring older brother figure Blake viewed him as, to a monster slowly edging his foot into darkness, with terroristic goals that Blake, while she hated to admit it, didn't agree with. Deep down, Blake knew she wanted to do something to change the world, but she didn't know how she would do it, or if she could even do it.

But, Nato came along, and opened her eyes up. A man, she had only known for a total of three days, had completely shattered her view on the world, and made her see what the world was actually like. He was, in Blake's eyes, an enigma that she couldn't figure out. He was secretive, and while Blake had seen his face, something was telling her no one else but her would see it, and that even though she knew, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone. He was confusing, and when she first saw him, she shrugged him off as some clinically insane psychopath that didn't care for anything or anyone but himself, but as Blake watched him on the news, she knew there was something about this man that randomly appeared one day, that she was seeing, but no one else was. He acted so childish, but when he fought, no move was wasted, no time spent was spent on unimportant things, and, even though he didn't out right say it, Blake knew he cared for the human race to, as the worst he did to a human was break his arm. When they had been alone, and Nato took off the mask, and just sat there, writing on pieces of paper while smoking his pipe, he was so quite, so reserved, and seemed to be in his own world. Everyone in the White Fang knew of Nato's fight against Kuromi, she had explained in detail on how she lost, and Blake grew even more confused.

According to Kuromi, the entire time Nato fought her, he joked around, didn't take her seriously, and acted like she was just a sparring partner that he didn't need to worry about. But, when they had been in Atlas together, she had seen a side of the man that probably no one else had seen. He was serious, and when he was making plans for their heist, not once did he break out of a serious mode to make a joke, or even look at her lustfully when he came up with the idea of hiding in a small crate with there bodies pressed together, something Blake wasn't comfortable with. He had opened up too, and Blake was surprised to learn he had a brother, that didn't agree with the White Fang, but what shocked her more was, Nato acted like he didn't care for secrecy, and told her everything she wanted to know. This mysterious man that just appeared, told Blake answers, without a care in a world, but Blake didn't get answers, she just got more questions.

Like, where did he come from? He said a small island outside of patch, but, where did he truly come from? He was an orphan, like her, so he might have not known where he actually came from, and Blake wanted answers. Never before had she been so intrigued in someone, never before had she wanted to just sit down, and ask question after question, and never before, had she actually been slightly excited to go to lunch with someone.

Well, no one had ever asked her to lunch before, or asked her to take a small walk around a park before, and that's what confused her the most. Blake just couldn't see what Nato got out of taking her to lunch, she couldn't see any ulterior motives of walking around a park with the man, and talking. She intrigued him? Blake had never been more confused in her life, but besides that, she had never been so scared before.

Never in her life had someone taken a step into forming a bond with her, like Nato was doing at the moment. Partners in the White Fang didn't ask each other to lunch, that was something friends did, and Blake wanted to know, Why did Nato want to be her friend. She just couldn't see why, but his answer kept ringing in her mind 'You interest me… and I want to see how interesting you truly are.' No one had ever said that, but even then, Blake would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly excited at the prospect of making a friend, an actual friend.

When she had woken up, for some reason Blake couldn't stop the nervousness in her stomach, but when it was time to go, and meet Nato at 'A Simple Wok', a whole load of fears crashed down on her. What if this was just a ploy to get inside her mind, and not be friends with her? What if he was trying to get her alone, so he could have his way with her? And even though, deep down she was thinking it, what if Nato had no interest in being her friend, and was just planning on using her like everyone else had? Nothing made since, but, she decided to give it a try.

Blake stood outside of 'A Simple Wok', dressed in something she never thought she'd wear before, as she waited for Nato. Her clothing was simple, and while she wasn't a dress kind of gal, Blake wore a knee length black dress that had a slit on the left leg, showing skin, while the top itself showed virtually no skin whatsoever, and covered everything. She still had slight eye shadow around her eyes, but used a touch of black mascara, and lip gloss. She was wearing a bow to hide her ears, something she had been doing since her mission with Nato, while she wore her usual black high heels. She still had her weapons on her, as she didn't feel safe without them, and was currently leaning against the wall outside of the ramen shop.

She had told Nato to meet her at the ramen shop at one, but at the moment it was only twelve o'clock, as she didn't want to take a chance of being late, and possibly drive away someone that possibly wanted to be her friend, just because he wanted friendship. It was a scary thought, but, Blake was lonely, and yearned for companionship, and if there was a chance Nato would give it to her, she would take it because she needed someone there for her. Blake didn't care for his scarred face, and while she would never admit it, it gave him a certain touch of manliness, something no one else had. At first, she was a little put off by the scarred face he had, and the fact that his left eye was no longer there, but she had gotten over it, and while she hated to admit it, Blake had imagined Nato with both sides of his face being fine, and had to admit he was good looking. Not in a boyish way, but in a manly way, as his scars told a story of a warrior. His scars told of his pain and despair In fighting the one family member he had, and the lonliness he was feeling, knowing that if Nato was to fight Naruto, they would have to fight as enemies on different sides.

She had seen it on his scarred face when Nato talked about Naruto, all the raw emotion there, and how genuine he was when he said he cared for his brother. She could see it all, hidden away behind the bright red eye of his, that Nato truly cared for his family, and possibly those he considered friends, and that it pained him to fight someone that had the same blood flowing through their vanes. But, Blake had noticed he tried to hide it, and that he was hiding something else to.. He was hiding away his lonliness of the world. More so then anything, she had seen his look, as it was something Blake saw everyday in the mirror, the feeling of being unwanted and alone, the feeling of wanting someone to be there for you, when you had no one. Blake could relate, and that was the biggest reason she had agreed to come with him, was because he hid away the same lonliness she was. She wasn't sure why, but something had told Blake it was in her best interest to come, and just spend a day in the presence of Nato.

Looking down at a small watch on her right wrist, Blake frowned when she realized she still had about fifty minutes until Nato was suppose to show, but hearing someone to the side of her whistle, Blake turned around, only to spot Nato walking up. Looking him over, Blake gave a small nod, liking the choice of clothing Nato had work. Nato was wearing a simple black polo T-shirt with orange stitching, and an orange alligator on it, black cargo like pants, and his snake skin dress shoes. In his hand was an orange cane, while his hair, which Blake was used to seeing spiky, was slicked back. His scarred face scrunched up slightly as he took in the appearance of Blake.

"You know, when I asked you to lunch, your normal clothing would have been fine." Seeing Blake's slightly happy look drop slightly, Naruto, who had it pounded into him by Tsunade and Sakura to always compliment a girl look, quickly corrected his mistake.

"Not because you don't look good! You look good…. I mean you look beautiful today.. Well you always look beautiful.. What-" Naruto was cut off as Blake laughed slightly at Naruto's stumbling mess of an apology and compliment, and rolled her eyes as she turned away, and started to walk in A Simple Wok.

"Come on Rico Suave… Let's just eat some lunch, and walk around a park like we said we would." Naruto laughed slightly as he followed Blake in, after opening the door for her. Naruto was surprised to see Blake so well dressed, and only wore nice clothing because Tsunade and Sakura had explained anytime he did something with a female, he needed to look decently nice. Which to them meant, a clean and nice looking hairstyle, which they told him to just slick it back. A nice dress shirt, but not to nice, which meant a polo shirt with no orange, which he quickly refused, but they had come to an agreement of sorts, hence why the alligator and sticking of his shirt was orange. They also told him to wear nice, clean, wrinkle free pants, but Naruto didn't feel like wearing his suit's pants, so he substituted it with a pair of his shinobi pants, that went well with his shirt, and a nice pair of shoes, which was why he was wearing his snake skin shoes. All in all, Naruto hated wearing it, but Tsunade said it made him seem more respectable. He had left a few things out, like wearing a jacket incase the girl got cold, but he always had one sealed away, so it didn't matter to him. His horns, which were painted white since when he was acting as Naruto they were black, were out in the open for people to see, as he didn't really care for the discrimination anymore.

Walking up to a pair of stools in front of the counter, Blake and Naruto took a seat, and simply waited for the owner to come and get their order. Though, Naruto frowned slightly, as he had originally intended to come earlier then Blake, eat a few bowls to himself, and then wait for her so he didn't pig out in front of her, as Tsunade said it was a big turn off when he shoved his face like a pig. Looking over what he wanted, Naruto discreetly unsealed a credit card he had gone out and gotten, which had more then enough to cover his and Blake's meal, and looked up to the shop keep as he appeared from the door. Naruto stared at the man, wondering if he was going to say something, but when he didn't, Naruto started to order.

"Yes, can I get two Miso ra-… that was fast." Naruto didn't even finish his sentence as the shop keep disappeared for a split second, faster then what Naruto's sharingan could see, only to reappear with two bowls of Miso ramen in his hands. Naruto, for the first time in a while, was shocked, and wondered if the old man had been a huntsman before, because no person should be able to move that fast without one, a speed semblance, and two, training. The shop keep turned to Blake, and silently waited for her to order.

"One tuna r-.. And you're already back." Just like last time, the shop keep was gone before Blake finished her sentence, and back faster then Naruto could see with one tuna ramen. Chuckling to himself, Naruto noticed Blake was reaching into her pocket, most likely about to pull out some lien, so Naruto handed his credit card to the shop keep, and smiled.

"All three bowls will be on me." The elder man nodded and turned around to ring them up as Blake turned to Naruto, a questioning look on his face, but Naruto just waved it off. "As my… caretaker use to tell me, it's the gentleman's job to pay for the food." Blake rolled her eyes in amusement, and decided to start eating her tuna ramen, that had about five large tuna fish in them, as did Naruto. Naruto took a bite, and had to admit, it was just as good as Ichiraku's. The A Simple Wok, cupped ramen wasn't anywhere as good as this, but from the actual store itself, it was amazing. Though, Naruto held back on shoving his face, even though he so desperately wanted to do so, but hearing a slurping sound next to him, Naruto looked from the corner of his eye, only for his mouth to drop.

Blake was devouring her ramen without a care in the world, no elegance, no grace, but just devouring it. Out of the five tuna's that were in the bowl, in less then twenty seconds, Blake had completely inhaled the tuna in her mouth, leaving nothing but the bones. Seeing how Blake was eating, Naruto grinned as decided to follow along in Blake's steed, and started to inhale the noodles, not even chewing or eating them. Quicker then Blake, Naruto finished his first bowl, and moved onto his second one, and by the time Blake had finished her bowl, Naruto was half way done with his.

Finishing his bowl, Naruto slammed his bowl down, and turned to Blake, a hint of competitiveness in his eyes, as he looked at her one bowl to his two. Seeing the look in his eye, Blake narrowed hers as she motion for the shop keep to bring her another bowl, prompting Naruto to do the same. They had a stare down, as all was quite in the shop as the two acquaintances sized each other up. But, like a signal had gone off, both Blake and Naruto turned on their spiny chair, and started to inhale there food down, not even caring for pose and grace. Naruto, grinning to himself, quickly shoved the Miso ramen in to him mouth, while Blake inhaled the tuna off of the bones, then ate her ramen. Finishing at the same time, both slammed there bowls down and turned to each other.

"Ha! Take that Kitten/ Ha! Take that Nato." Both of the teens eyebrow twitched, while they both narrowed their eyes at the other, while still holding a hint of competitiveness and amusement in their eyes. Motioning for the shop keep to bring her another bowl, Blake didn't even wait for Naruto to get his, which caused Naruto to have five bowls brought to him. Starting right away, Naruto was like a dying man deprived of food for years, as the ramen was inhaled at such a speed, but hearing a clanking sound next to him, Naruto saw Blake turn to him with a triumphant smirk, only for that smirk to turn into a glare.

"No fair! You cheated…" Shrugging his shoulders, as he kept on eating his bowl, Naruto paid her no mind, intent on eating the most bowls of ramen, and out doing Blake. Seeing this, Blake motioned for ten bowls to be brought, and in two trips, Blake had her ten bowls, and happily got to munching away, having the first real fun in a long time as she tried to out do Naruto.

"15 more!" The shop keep nodded at Naruto's request, and made three trips with five bowls each, a grin plastered across his wrinkled face, as Naruto and Blake were making him rich just from there competitiveness. Getting to work right away, Naruto started on his first bowl, two bowls behind Blake, which caused him to frown. Smirking to himself, Naruto sat the bowl he was eating down, and held his fingers in a cross modified tiger seal, which resulted in three clones appearing. All three clones got to work on eating the holy food of the gods, while Blake frowned and started to pick up speed on her own eating. With their bowls done, the clones went up in smoke, while Naruto and Blake were each on there last bowl, bellies blotted from the food. Finally, after what seemed like hours, both contestants slammed there bowls on the counter, and turned to the other.

"Ha! I win kitten/ I knew you couldn't keep up with me." Both teens sent each other a heated glare, and turned towards the shop keep, asking who one. The shop keep paused for a second, and started to rub his chin as both teens waited in anticipation. Naruto was so sure he was going to win, that he momentarily forgot that his sharingan recorded the sound of the bowls hitting the counter, telling him if his actually hit first, while Blake had a smug grin on her face, thinking she had won.

The shop keeper frowned as he looked between the two teens, then to the bowls, then back to the teens. After what seemed like minutes, the shop keeper answered with a shrug of his shoulders, not knowing who won. Naruto and Blake turned to each other, a heated battle of glares, both of them waiting for the other to admit defeat, but just when it seemed the battle of glares was going to escalate, both teens cracked.

"Pfftt!" Both teens broke out laughing, one more so the other as they both admitted defeat. Naruto wiped a tear away from his face, while Blake's laughing simply died down. Though, if they had paid attention, they would have noticed the real winner. The shop keep. He was going to be swimming in money because of the two teens.

'Ah, young love.. So refreshin to see these yipper snappers having a nice time in this cruel world.' Naruto stood up, so Blake did the same, and walked through the open door that Naruto so kindly opened for her, and then quietly followed him, as Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket, with a content smile on his face. Blake looked at him from the corner of his eye, and seeing the smile on his face, made Blake raise an eyebrow, wondering why he was smiling. But, she would be lying if she didn't admit that the lunch they just had wasn't fun, and she actually enjoyed the competition between them, and was slightly surprised to see Nato acting so laid back, and happy. Turning his head, as Blake was standing on the side where 'he had no eye', Naruto sent her a smile.

"What… is there something on my face?" Naruto started to pat around on his face, acting like he was looking for something, which drawled an amused laugh from Blake. Rolling her eyes, Blake sped up her speed, leaving a laughing Naruto behind.

"W-Wait! Kitten? Is there something on my face?... It's because I'm ugly ain't I?" Blake turned around to look at Naruto as his lip started to quiver, while his eyes started to water. Naruto was using his hand to hide his 'scarred' face and Blake stopped momentarily to look at the crying man.

"W-Wait? That's not what I was l-looking at." Naruto looked between his fingers, and grinned at the stuttering girl who thought she hit a spot on Naruto. Sending him a glare, Blake turned around with a huff and stormed off, completely ignoring the now laughing blonde haired, single red eyed man that was following her. Sliding up next towards Blake, Naruto smiled slightly at seeing a small smile on her face. It seemed like Blake was enjoying herself, and that's what Naruto was going for. Making her happy was what Naruto was going for, as she was just a lonely girl in a cruel world that needed someone there for her. He'd make her smile, he'd make her laugh, and he'd make her happy, as she had the same look Naruto had when he was younger. Even if she was his enemy, Naruto couldn't stand to see a look like that on someone so beautiful, who had a chance to do some good in her life, like Naruto had done. She was still his enemy, but that was only temporarily, as Naruto was sure he could change her mind.

"You know kitten, you look allot better without your bow on." Blake frowned as she turned to Naruto, and shook her head. She never truly wore a bow, because when she was dressed as a member of the White Fang, her face was hidden, so it wasn't the same as her face being seen when the prejudice and scorn was being sent towards her. Around the White Fang, she didn't hide her ears, but out in the open like she was, with nothing to hide her identity, Blake just didn't feel safe without it. How Nato was able to walk around with his horns showing freely, was something she would never understand.

"Kitten, you'll be fine. I'm here with you, you don't need to fear anything." Naruto slowly reached up, reaching for the bow to untie it, but Blake flinched back, and Naruto frowned. Sending her a look that promised everything would be okay, Naruto grabbed the tip of the bow, and slowly untied it, letting Blake's cat ears be seen for those around her. Blake kept her eyes closed, feeling naked at the moment with her ears in the open. Feeling a finger rest itself under her chin, Blake's head was moved up slightly, so she opened her eyes.

"There's nothing to be scared of kitten. I'm here, and you forget, you're strong. You have no need to fear what people think about you, the only thing that matters is what you think about yourself." Taking the piece of fabric that was used to make the bow, Naruto wrapped it around his wrist, and tied it off at the end. Completely missing the atomic blush on the usually stoic girls face, Naruto motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

"Why do you keep calling me kitten? It's… annoying." Naruto grinned as he turned around to look at Blake while he kept on walking, and shrugged. "Well, originally It was to see how long it'd take to make you mad, but, It fits you… well, not because you're a cat faunus.. But you're feisty when angered." Blake did the closest thing resembling a pout, and crossed her arms, still not liking the name Naruto had given her. Seeing a small stone pathway under a stone arc that let into a park for people to walk around, Naruto took the lead as he started to walk, with Blake following behind him silently, still pretty guarded about her ears being out in the open.

Walking into the park, Naruto noted that there were a few different colored trees, around, but most of them had red leaves, something Naruto still wasn't use to. Seeing the small dirt path that went straight, then curved around some bushed, Naruto turned to Blake with a smile, and motioned for her to follow, which she did.

The first few minutes of walking was spent in a comfortable silence between the two faunus, with Naruto walking with his hands in his pocket, while Blake rested her hands in front of her dress. Both teens walked for a few minutes until they reached a small bench that was situated right in front of a lake. Sitting down, Naruto leaned back, while Blake crossed her legs and sat up straight.  
"You know… when I was a child, I was essentially alone. I.. Had Naruto, but even then we never got along. It hurt, you know.." Blake listened silently, wondering what 'Nato' was going to say, as she was interested in hearing about his life.

"I had always wondered, were me and Naruto unwanted children? What happened to our parents, and why were we so hated? I didn't have an answer to any of those questions, but, I had so many questions to ask, but no one would answer them… I remember my time in the orphanage, and how much different I was to everyone else, besides my brother. Looking back at it now, I know why we were hated, it was because we were faunus. We had no one to care for us, but our… caretaker, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who didn't care that we were faunus, even when the entire village we lived in did." Naruto had a sad smile on his face, as he talked about his life, while changing out a few aspects, with the leaf being the orphanage, while he just added himself and Nato into the story.

"Naruto and I, we were scared and lonely, and had no one to love us. We were children born into a cruel world, and all we wanted was someone to love us. Often on our birthdays, we were beaten, stabbed, punched, kicked, spat on, and stoned. But everyday, we went about our business with smiles on our faces, and each day people did the same thing to us." Blake was shocked, wondering who in their right mind could do that to two children, it was cruel.

"But, when we met Jiraiya, he did the one thing no one else had done… he took away our lonliness, he took away our fear of being alone for the rest of our lives, and we loved him for it. There wasn't a single soul in the universe that could replace him, he was… a little to old to be a father figure, he was more so a grandfather figure.." Naruto and Blake shared a laugh, but before Naruto could continue, Blake had a question.

"What was he like? Jiraiya I mean?" Naruto smiled as he looked up, the sun was still high in the sky, but it'd be descending soon. "He was.. A boisterous man that claimed to be a super pervert of epic proportions… There wasn't a woman he didn't try to hit on, and not a hot springs he didn't try to peak into." Blake's mouth dropped as Naruto explained what Jiraiya was like.

"Age, color, hair color, breast size… none of it mattered, if you were a female, he was going to hit on you, and try to get into your pants." Naruto laughed as he looked at the astounded look on Blake's face, loving it. "If Jiraiya was here right now, even though you're under age, he'd stalk you home, just to see you get undressed, and then he'd use your naked body as motivation to write his book…" Naruto noticed what he said to late, and sent Blake an un-easy smile.

"Wait? What book?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish for a few seconds. "The books I gave you, make-out tactics, weren't written by Naruto, they were written by Jiraiya, who left them for Naruto so he could publish them.

"Ohh…Oh! You're not lying, he really was a pervert. I thought that maybe your brother was a giant pervert." Naruto shook his head, the irony of it to much, so he laughed slightly. "No, it was Jiraiya. He was a major pervert, he was a lecher, and most of all, a no good, money stealing old man… but I loved him, as he was also one of the most powerful people to ever live, though, he was more worried about who he was going to fuck next, and getting material for his book, then fighting." Blake sat silently, and allowed Naruto to talk, slightly happy that he was opening up to her.

"The reason I'm telling you this Kitten, is because when Jiraiya died, and Naruto and I went our separate ways, there was one thing that came back to me, one thing I had finally thought I had gotten ridden of… and that was my loneliness… The same loneliness that I see in your eyes…" Blake's mouth was agape as Naruto pointed it out, the same thing she had thought over earlier in the day.

"I told you this… because I want to take away your loneliness kitten, I want to be your friend. I know how you feel, as I can see it in your eyes. The fear of being rejected for who you are, the nights spent awake crying because of your own insecurities, wondering if out there, somewhere, if someone will accept you for you. I've seen it in your eyes, the way you look at Adam, wondering what happened to him. I don't know him, but I believe I know you well enough to know you're a kind girl, who was just misguided in the horrible world... Let me be the one to take away your pain Blake." Blake froze, as Naruto pointed out everything she had tried to keep hidden away. The pain, the loneliness, the fear and insecurities, Naruto hit the nail right on the coffin. She looked into Naruto's lone red eye, looking for any lies, any sign that he was toying with her, but when she saw nothing but concern for her wellbeing, and that he truly wanted to help her, Blake did the one thing she hadn't done since he was six years old… and that was cry.

Naruto was a little shocked from Blake suddenly crying, but when the girl leaned into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his arm, Naruto pulled her off of his arm. Seeing the small trace of fear in her eyes of being rejected, Naruto stood up, and pulled her with him, only to wrap both of his arms around her smaller body, letting her cry. Blake needed a crutch, and Naruto would be that crutch. Just like he thought, Blake was nothing but a girl forced to take on the same pain he was, for nothing she had control of… and she needed an Iruka.. And Naruto would be her Iruka.

Blake gripped his shirt, hard. She couldn't believe it.. All the fears, insecurities, and pain she had hidden away since she was six years old, were coming up, and it was in the arms of someone she had only known for a little over three days. But, everything he had said was true, and Blake was scared, and wanted to be held at the moment. Never before had she felt this vulnerable, but what made it worst, in her eyes, is Naruto did nothing but try and make her feel better, by mumbling that it'd be okay. She'd never had this, never had a father, or a mother tell her everything would be fine when something happened, never had she experienced what it was like to be scared, only for someone to be there for her, and it scared her because she didn't want this to all be a lie. She didn't want to believe Naruto was only toying with her.

Naruto smiled sadly as the ravenette cried into his chest, doing his best to assure that everything would be fine. Mumbling things such as 'I'm here, no one's going to hurt you' to 'just let it all out, I'm not going anywhere' while softly playing with her ears, Naruto was doing his best to make sure the cat faunus was okay. He wasn't expecting her to break open like this, and start crying as hard as she was, but it was welcomed, and Naruto wouldn't turn her away, it just wasn't in his nature to do so. Grinning as an idea came to mind, Naruto turned around quickly, scooped Blake up into his back, and started to walk as Blake, while still crying, started to talk.

"W-what a-are you do-doing?" Naruto turned his head slightly, making eye contact with the girl, and sent her a reassuring smile. "Just trust me… this is what Jiraiya use to do when I was feeling down to make me feel better." Nodding her head slightly, Blake wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck while he held her legs to his body, while she noted Naruto made sure his hands never slid to far up her leg, because every time they did, Naruto repositioned his hands and muttered a sorry.

Blake allowed herself to be carried though, as she was enjoying it, even if her dress was riding up to much for her taste, but she was wearing shorts under it anyways, so it didn't matter. Naruto said nothing as he walked through the park, happy with the progress he was making with getting Blake to open up, while he had an idea in mind to make her feel better. It was something Jiraiya did a few times when they were on a training trip, and it was one of the only things someone had ever done for him, to make him feel better.

Leaving the park that they were in, Naruto walked along the sidewalk, until he found a small convenient store. Raising an eyebrow at his choice of coming here, Blake said nothing as Naruto walked in, and started to look around for something. Looking around for a second, Naruto found a small deep freezer over in the corner, and walked to it. Picking out a flavor, which was vanilla as it was a universal flavor everyone loved, Naruto got a vanilla ice cream bar that had two sticks on it, to be broken apart. Paying for It, Naruto left the store, and started to walk, using chakra to keep Blake on his back, as he opened the ice cream bar. Breaking it in two, Naruto turned to Blake with a smile as he handed her once piece, while he took the other.

"I'm not… the best when it comes to making people feel better, but this was what Jiraiya did with me whenever I was feeling down. I hope it works." Blake took the bar in appreciation, and started to eat it, as did Naruto. While the original deal had been for Blake to eat lunch with Naruto, then have a walk around a park, right now, she didn't care what he did, or where he took her. She just needed Naruto, or as she thought of him, Nato, her first friend, to be with her at the moment. She didn't want to let go, hence why she was staying on his back as it felt good to be carried around like a princess.

Grinning to herself as a plan came to mind, Blake placed the ice cream bar into her mouth, and used her arms to push up on Naruto's shoulders. Bringing one leg around, Blake placed her left leg over Naruto's left shoulder, then quickly did the same thing with her right, so she was now sitting on Naruto's shoulders, while resting her head on her left hand, while she used her right to eat her ice cream bar. For those passing by, it was a sight to see, as a fully grown girl situated herself on a taller males shoulder, something only children did on older people. But Naruto didn't care, he let her do it as he ate his ice cream. Hey, if it made her feel better, he was fine with Blake, who seemed as light as a feather, resting on his shoulders.

Both of them walked in silence, eating there ice cream. Naruto was more so fine with the cat faunus, who was dripping ice cream on him, enjoying herself. While Blake was experiencing something she had never experienced before, and that was sitting on someone's shoulders, and looked down on people, like she was a giant. It sounded childish, and she knew it, but it was something she had never done before, and she wanted to just have fun. It was like she could open up around Naruto, and not have to worry about being judged. It was perfect for her. Gaining a small blush on her face, Blake looked down towards Naruto, who looked to be fine, even though he had ice cream sliding down his face, and smiled. It was weird, honestly, as she'd never experienced this much fun in one day. Grinning to herself, Blake gripped both of Naruto's horns, and snapped his head side ways, which resulted in his entire body snapping to the left. Stopping for a second, Blake snapped his head to the right, only for his entire body to snap to the right.

"That's…. Weird." Blake grinned a mischievous grin as what she had just done, and tried something out. Pushing his horns, and by extension Naruto himself, forward, Naruto started to walk forward, as if Blake was in control of his body. Seeing a corner coming up, Blake turned Naruto's head, and he followed.

While Blake was having fun with Naruto's horns, Naruto was letting her do so in amusement, just to make her feel better. It wasn't like she was controlling him or anything, even though he let her think that, Naruto was just letting her have fun. Turning the corner, Naruto grinned as he realized where he was at.

"Huh.. My apartments over here." Blake snapped her head forward, intrigued at seeing Naruto's apartment, and Naruto, knowing what she was about to say, placed her in a genjutsu before she saw the book store, which was a few stores down.

"Really? I want to see where you live." Nodding up to her, Naruto led the way, and walked in between the ally of the book store, and the store next to it, and used kamui to enter the building, as he didn't want her to see the top floor of his place, just his apartment. Arriving in the middle of his room, Naruto stopped the chakra flow from him to his clones, and let the all disperse into the air, incase one tried to come into his room, which would be bad because Blake would see it and ask questions. Blake grinned as a filling started to bubble up in her stomach, and work it's way up to her chest, she didn't know what it was, but it made her feel funny, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Getting down from Naruto's shoulders, who went to wipe his face off to get the ice cream off of him, Blake looked around, and noted the apartment was actually clean, bed was made, dishes were done, floor was swept, and everything was neatly put away. Shocked at the cleanliness of Naruto, Blake looked over to him to see him using a wet cloth to wipe the ice cream off of himself. Walking over to him, Blake reached for the rag, which shocked both herself, and Naruto, and started to clean his face for him, since it was her fault he had ice cream all over him. Once that was done, Blake paused as she looked into Naruto's red eye, a feeling she had never felt before bubbling up inside of her.

She wasn't sure what it was, and why Naruto was making her feel this way. She had only known him for three days, but yet he had been kinder to her then anyone else before, and she was grateful for it. Her body just seemed to move on it's own, as Blake had never once thought about doing this before, but the man in front of her was to perfect, to nice, to.. Different then the other men that had either tried to rape her at a young age, or just wanted her body for sex, as the men in the White Fang were not below doing something like that.

Capturing his lips with her own, Blake stood on her tippy toes, and the effect was immediate. It was like lightning coursing through her body as her toes tingled, and her stomach churned. Never before had she felt this way, it was scary, but it also felt fairly nice. Yet, Blake noticed one thing. Naruto wasn't kissing her back. Pulling away in fear, Blake made eye contact with him, and what she said, pained him.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that." Naruto, hearing the raw pain in her voice, shook his head, and tried to defuse the situation. "N-No… I'm sorry.. It wasn't you.. It's just.. I've never been kissed before, and that was just so unexpected that I kind of got scared." Looking into his eyes for any signs of deceit, Blake slowly leaned forward, while not breaking eye contact with Naruto, who didn't lean back, for reasons he didn't know even though he was telling himself this was wrong, and pressed her lips to Naruto's, but unlike last time, Naruto kissed back, albeit sloppily. This wasn't Blake's first kiss, as men had, forcefully, done this to her before, but unlike the last times, this kiss was tender, and soft for her. Naruto was shocked that Blake had initiated a kiss between the two of him, but deep down, he knew why. She was yearning for companionship, for someone to love, and to hold her, and Naruto was the one person she would have a chance doing that with, so her own feelings were clouded by fear, and she was acting on instinct. Naruto knew it was wrong, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself. Was it because he to felt the same way? Was it because he to was alone, and needed someone to share his problems with? Was it because he was essentially alone in this world with no one to be there for him? He wasn't sure, but his body did not seem to listen to his mind when Naruto placed his hands on Blake's hips, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling back, and gasping for air, both Naruto and Blake looked each other in the eye, and just like that, there bodies moved on there own. Naruto fell back onto his bed as Blake pushed him, and slowly crawled her way up him, resting her body on his, as she straddled his waist. Leaning forward with a predatory look in her eye, as if she was in charge and not Naruto, Blake smashed her lips against his, this time more forcefully, which elicited a gasp from Naruto. Using this as her chance, Blake snaked her tongue into his mouth, but Naruto, not wanting to lose in this battle, kissed back, and started to battle her tongue with his. Naruto quickly overpowered the girl, and shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring her wet cavern while Blake resigned, knowing she had lost. Smirking, Blake bit down on his tongue, not that hard, and opened her eyes, making eye contact with Naruto as she slowly slid her teeth over his tongue.

Naruto was, in a sense, getting turned on at this point, and even though he wanted to stop, seeing Blake like this was over powering his logical thinking of Blake was in pain and was just doing this to feel loved, if only for an hour, with lust and desire. He knew it was wrong, but he had never felt so wanted before, no one had ever tried, as far as he knew, to do this with him, and an entire life time of loneliness was calling for him to have one night of raw, passionate, and unadulterated sex with the girl who was in just as much pain as he was.

"B-Blake.. S-stop.. We can't do this." Naruto's logical side won out, which caused Blake to sit up with a hurt look on her face, feeling as if she was being rejected by the one man she possibly had a chance of forming a bond with that was beyond that of a partner. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Naruto's gaze softened.

"Kitten.. You're in pain right now.. And you're latching into me, which is fine, but you're not thinking straight, and your brains telling you one thing, while your hearts telling you another thing… this isn't what you want kitten." Blake looked down for a second, almost like she was agreeing with him, and one part of Naruto was happy, while the other part was screaming at him to just take her there and then. Blake frowned, as she knew what Naruto was saying was true, but even then, for just once, she wanted to feel special, she wanted to feel like she was the only thing that mattered in someone's world. Blake shook her head, she wanted… no, she needed to feel special for at least one night, consequences be damned.

 ***Start of Lemon, If it makes you feel uncomfortable, or you're under age, please scroll down until you see the next outlined writing***

"Please… for just one night… make me feel as If I'm the center of your world… let me feel loved… for one night!" Blake made eye contact with Naruto, and never before had he seen so much pain, and determination in someone's eyes. It was like a raging inferno he was looking into, Blake knew what she wanted, she wanted this, she wanted Naruto at the moment. Before he could think of what to do, his body moved on it's own, and Naruto flipped Blake around, so she was on her back, and he was over her. Blake's eyes widened at the sudden change of position, but before she could do anything, Naruto smashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss that gave her what she was asking for. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Naruto started a rough, sloppy, and wet kiss that conveyed his own personal pain and suffering. Blake squirmed under him, not expecting him to flip like a switch, and be so dominate, but it was welcomed, and Blake could feel herself getting aroused from the sensation of Naruto's tongue exploring her mouth.

Placing her hands on his body, Blake started to feel him out through his shirt, and had to admit, from what she could feel, Naruto was toned. Deciding to see just how toned he was, Blake grabbed the hem of his shirt, and slipped it off his body, letting her see his chest. His chest, like his face, thanks to a genjutsu from Naruto, was also scarred half way down his body, and running her fingers over the heavily scarred body, Blake looked up to Naruto, meeting his eye.

"…Does it hurt?" She knew it wasn't exactly the best question to be asking at the moment, but she was curious, and really wanted to know. Seeing Naruto shake his head, Blake looked back down at his body one last time, then back up to Naruto as he captured her lips again. Slowly trailing his hand up Blake side, Naruto's right hand rested on Blake's breast, and Naruto gave it a soft squeeze which elicited a surprised gasp from the cat faunus. Deciding she liked it when Naruto did that, Blake moaned into the kiss, which Naruto took as his cue to do it again. Doing just that, Naruto never broke stride as he started to unbutton the cat faunus' dress from the back, then started to unzip it. Stopping a moment to look Blake in the eyes, to see if she really wanted this, Naruto pulled the dress down, over her shoulders revealing a black lace bra and black lace panties with Blake's personal emblem on them. Stopping for a moment, Naruto let his eyes roam over Blake's partially undressed state, and blushed badly.

"D-don't just stare at me!" Naruto snapped out of his haze as he sent Blake an apologetic smile, and kissed her. But unlike last times when he kissed her, this one was soft, tender, and light with no tongue. Smiling into the kiss, Naruto started to kiss her cheek, and worked down to her jaw bone as he used his hands to intertwine his fingers with Blake's, pushing her arms above her head. Naruto had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but having read make-out tactics so many times with eyes that remembered everything it saw, Naruto was, at the moment, doing what he saw in the book.

Kissing Blake's neck tenderly, Naruto decided to try something out, and bit down on her neck, not hard, but just enough to break skin, and leave a mark. Hearing the cat faunus under him purr, as that was what it sounded like, Naruto grinned to himself, and decided to continue on. Leaving a trail of kissing down Blake's neck, Naruto reached her chest, and sent Blake a look, who nodded. Reaching around to unclasp her bra, Naruto slowly pulled it away, his Sharingan etching the moment into his memory forever. Naruto wasn't the best male to be guessing breast size, but he guessed Blake to be around a 36 C, but he wasn't quite sure. The areolas around Blake nipples were a light pink but her breast seemed to hold a certain firmness in them, instead of being droopy, and Naruto had a sudden urge to latch his mouth onto her breast. Doing so, Naruto latched his mouth onto Blake's left nipple, while his right hand started to play, and knead her right breast, Naruto took Blake into his mouth, which caused the girl under him to squirm, and moan in pleasure. She, Blake, felt amazing at the moment, not because of what Naruto was doing to her, but because for once, it felt as if she was actually wanted by someone. The concern Naruto had in his eyes as he asked if she really wanted it made Blake happy, as she knew Naruto wasn't just doing this for himself, but for her to. Never before had Blake Belladonna thought she would do such a thing, bedding a man she had only known for three days, but, unlike anyone she had ever met, Naruto seemed to hold genuine concern for what she had been thinking, but at the same time wasn't afraid to say what needed to be said, when it needed to be said. He could flip like a switch, and go from ruthless, cold, and detached, to happy, warm, and making her feel like a princess. Blake was a tough girl, and tried to hide behind an act of aloofness and uncaringness, but meeting Naruto, who at one point completely shattered her world's view, Blake could say she was changing, and for the better.

Rolling his tongue around her nipple, Naruto lightly sucked on it while he played with the other, and had to admit, he was enjoying himself, but he could already see a problem forming. Blake didn't know that he, Naruto, was Naruto and Nato, and after tonight, with the chance of her trying to form a relationship, Naruto knew he was in a tough spot. He was in a hole he had dug for himself, he couldn't lie to Blake if she tried to start something with him, but telling her the truth would crush her. How else would she react to being told Naruto was Nato, every story he told her was a lie, and the day they had spent together, and made love, wasn't Blake being with Nato, it was Blake being with Naruto. Naruto had effectively, dug a hole, and was now sinking in it with no way out. No matter which we he looked at it, there was no way he was going to be able to come clean without hurting her immensely, but Naruto knew he needed to come clean. He had thought he could do it, Naruto honestly thought he could be like Obito, and Sasuke, and take on his own pawns, try to play with peoples feelings, and drop them when they weren't of use anymore, but he couldn't. It just wasn't in his nature to be like that, and even though Naruto had originally done what he did to take down the White Fang, he was seeing that his decisions would lead to something worst, and that was hurting Blake. The girl, the sad, lonely girl just needed someone to be there for her, and Naruto wanted to be it, he wanted to be Blake's Iruka, Naruto wasn't exactly sure why, maybe it was because she was being the first female to ever show him affection? Maybe it was because Naruto had seen the same broken look on her face, that he had seen on himself and others. Unlike himself, Blake was hiding her pain the same way Kakashi was, by drowning her pain away in books, and reading about what she could possibly have had if she was a normal girl, with normal friends.

Deciding to worry about his internal problems later, Naruto stopped sucking on Blake's breast, to her displeasure, and moved onto the next one, which got a thankful moan from the cat faunus as Naruto started trail his tongue over her nipple with vigor, while his hand played with her other nipple. Smirking, Naruto did something Blake wasn't expecting, and bit down, which caused a startled, but accepting moan to escape her lips from the unexpected pleasure of being bitten. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he was still doing what chapter seven of the make-out tactics said to between Surenai and Akuma with the sensual biting, he just didn't think Blake would like it so much, as every time he did it, Blake would purr, then squirm slightly under him. Dragging his tongue across her nipple, Naruto latched his mouth on the skin just right above her nipple, and started to suck on it, hard, which caused Blake to moan to. It felt good, no, it felt amazing for the cat faunus, and she wanted more, she wanted to be treated like a queen at the moment, and Naruto was doing just that. He was being rough, but also gentle, he was showing that he was in control, but also showing that he wasn't being dominate, Naruto was showing that this night, this moment, was about Blake, and pleasuring her, while also pleasuring himself. But best of all, in Blake's eyes, Naruto was marking what could possibly be his in the future.

With a popping sound, Naruto stopped his handy work and looked down at the reddish purple mark just above Blake's nipple, and grinned to himself at the mark he'd left that wouldn't go away for a week or two. This night would forever be left in his memory, but Naruto was going to make this a night Blake would never forget. Dragging his tongue across Blake's chest, and up her neck, and bit down on her neck, which caused the girl under him to squirm again. He knew he shouldn't do it to her neck, but he couldn't help himself, and quickly latched his lips on the right side of her neck, sucking vigorously to leave his mark, almost wanting people to see it. Blake realized what he was doing, and knew she should only let Naruto leave marks where she could cover herself up, i.e. chest, stomach, legs, but not her neck, but yet, she didn't care, and used her hand to push Naruto's face into her neck, begging him to continue. Naruto did so, and finished with a popping sound, while looking down at the mark he left on Blake's neck.

Grinning to himself, Naruto started to leave a trail of kisses down Blake's neck, to her breast, and down her stomach, and the while scooting himself down, until he reached Blake's nether regions. Placing a soft kiss on the fabric of Blake's panties, Naruto grinned when the cat faunus shivered in anticipation and lust. Waiting for Naruto to take her, Blake frowned as she looked down, sending Naruto a questioning look.

"W-what're you doing?" Naruto sent her an un-easy smile, almost like he was apologizing for something he didn't do, and explained his fears. "I-I've never done anything like this before, you know… so, uhm, I might not be that good." Seeing how cute he looked at the moment, Blake sent him a small smile, and calmed him down.

"You've… never had sex before?" Naruto shook his head with a frown, and all of a sudden Blake felt like she shouldn't be doing this, as she was essentially taking away his virginity all because of her feelings of lust for him. "No.. No one's ever looked at me like you have… I, um, you're technically.. My first kiss!" Squeaking out the last part, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, looking uneasy, as Blake looked at him in shock. Remembering what he had said earlier, Blake frowned, as she thought Naruto was just kidding when he said no one had ever tried to kiss him before.

"You've… never kissed a girl before?" After getting a nod from Naruto, Blake's stomach tightened at the fact that she was not only going to be taking Naruto's virginity, but she was also the first girl he was ever having intimate contact with. She knew it was wrong, taking away Naruto's virginity in her sense of lust, when he could lose it to someone he could grow old with, because hey? Blake wasn't sure any man would ever want that to happen with her.

"Y-you… don't have to do this then.. I'll understand." Naruto looked up to Blake, shocked for a moment, but seeing the look on her face that explained why, Naruto's gaze softened as he slightly pinched the inside of Blake's thigh, resulting in a startled yelp from the girl.

"Did you feel that?" Narrowing her eyes at Naruto, Blake nodded, as her thigh was slightly stinging at the moment. "You felt that because I'm here, in this moment, with you. I'm just… worried I might not be good.. And that you won't have a good time. I told you, I was going to make you feel loved, if only for a single night, and that's what I plan to do.. I just want to do it right, and make you feel good." Seeing the insecurities of the male she was about to have sex with, Blake couldn't help but laugh. That was something Naruto wasn't expecting from her, and pouted as he turned his head away.

"Don't feel so insecure, Nato… the fact that you're doing this, just to help me with my own personal problems, is enough for me. This could be the worst sex ever, it could be the best sex ever, but no matter what, I'm grateful that you're doing this for me.." Sending him a small smile, Blake did the one thing Naruto wasn't expecting the usually quite girl to do, as it was usually some the male did to a female, and that was grab his head by his horns, and practically shove his face into her groin. Though, she still had her panties on. Naruto was shocked Blake actually did it, as for moments she seemed really submissive, but at other moments she had a predatory gleam in her eye that said she was the one in charge, and calling the shots, and not him. Deciding he had nothing to fear, Naruto took in a deep breathe, which caused him to inhale Blake's natural aroma, and breathed out a breathe of anticipation. Bringing his fingers up, Naruto used his pointer finger to latch it around the small piece of fabric that was used to cover her most sacred spot, and with determination to follow through on his word, Naruto pulled down Blake's panties, revealing her wet folds for Naruto to take in. Blake was cleaned up down stairs, but still had a little hair above her nether regions. Sending Blake an incredulous look, Naruto laughed.

"R-really! Your emblem kitten?" It was true, and Blake blushed because of how she shaved down stairs, which was everything as clean as possible, besides the neatly trimmed hair she had left which resembled her personal emblem. Blushing, Blake did the one thing she could think of, and practically shoved Naruto's face into her, her blush being atomic at the moment. Hey, it wasn't like she was expecting this to happen when she agreed to go to lunch with him. Naruto grinned as he stared down Blake's most sacred spot, and with a mental check through make-out tactics, Naruto started to work away. Kissing her ever so slightly, Naruto smirked as he felt Blake shiver, only for her to gasp when he dragged his tongue up her wet folds. Naruto stopped for a second, and grinned, Blake tasted amazing. With vigor Naruto started to pleasure Blake, as she used his horns to make sure he wasn't able to move, something that almost made him laugh. Naruto inserted his tongue in to, and slowly started to move it up and down, in and out of her, taking her flavor into his mouth, while Blake held on to his horns, and arched her back. Using his fingers to spread her open, Naruto, while still using his mouth, inserted a finger into her.

Blake was, at the moment, in heaven, floating on cloud nine. Naruto was being so gentle, so caring, but she wanted more, and she had to hold herself back from skipping everything, and just straight out riding him like a whore. Gasping as Naruto inserted another finger into her, Blake clutched his ashen white horns, and pulled him into her even harder, while using her legs to hold him in place, not wanting him to stop. Moaning out, and practically grinding herself into his face, Blake realized she didn't like the position they were in, and using the grip on his horns, and head, Blake rolled over, bringing Naruto with her, which resulted Naruto to being on his back, while Blake was on top of him. Not even breaking stride, Naruto continued to eat Blake out as she gripped his hair, and shoved him face into her wet folds, just this time, Blake was grinding herself into Naruto's face. Looking down towards Naruto, Blake made eye contact with him, and had to admit, watching him eat her out was turning her on even more. But, feeling like Naruto was doing all of the work, Blake turned her head, and blushed as she saw the outlining of his member through his pants.

Lifting herself up slightly, Blake switched her position before Naruto could ask what she was doing, so she was now facing towards his body, bring them to a sixty nine position, with Naruto on bottom and Blake on top. Leaning forward, Blake pressed her body to his, and grabbed his member through his pants, which caused it to twitch ever so slightly. Grinning to herself with a light blush dusting her cheek, as she had never given someone a blowjob before, Blake grabbed the hem of Naruto's pants and pulled it down, but stopped at what she saw. Blake's lip started to quiver in amusement, and not being able to hold it back, Blake broke out laughing.

"W-Why are you… why are you wearing pink boxers with frogs on them?" Naruto stopped what he was doing, and blushed at the look she was giving him. He wasn't expecting this to happen, and his toad underwear were still in the washer at the moment, and Naruto loved wearing his underwear with the toads on him, while he had no qualms of wearing pink, unlike most men. Naruto knew that pink had originally been a mans color, while blue had been for females, but certain events changed it around, he still didn't care though, it was just embarrassing being caught wearing them.

"S-Shut up, you know! I like the color pink thank you very little.. And they're toads!" Blake laughed for a few more seconds, but when Naruto buried his face into her nether regions, and bit down, Blake gasped at the pain and pleasure she was feeling. Turning back to Naruto's lower region, Blake gripped the hem of his boxers, and slowly slid them down, freeing his member that was as stiff as a board. Blake blushed as it smacked her in the face, and Blake, upon seeing Naruto's cock, suddenly had a chill do down her spine. It wasn't monstrously big, but it wasn't small, it was like the perfect size at around seven inches. Wrapping her hand around it, Blake blushed even harder as her hand fit around it perfectly, with her finger tips touching just enough to say her hand fit perfectly. Not entirely knowing what to do herself, Blake, like Naruto, was going off of what make-out tactics had said in chapter 14 of Kano and Akuri, and gave the swelled up head a soft kiss, which caused Naruto to groan. Pumping her hands a few times up and down the shaft, Blake opened her mouth, and squeezed her mouth around the top of Naruto's cock, and tried her best to descend on it. Getting about a total of three inches in, Blake pulled her head back, and tried again. Turning her head, Blake started from the bottom, and licked the entire side of Naruto's cock, which caused him to moan into her, which felt good.

While still pumping her hand up and down, Blake grinded her hips, rubbing herself across Naruto's face, but, in the position they were in, she didn't see the mischievous look in Naruto's eyes. Trying her luck again, Blake opened her mouth as wide as possible, as started to descend on Naruto's cock, but chocked as Naruto suddenly bucked his hips, forcing his entire length into Blake's mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes because of the cock that forced its way into her throat, but Blake held her position, not backing down. Groaning onto the stiff member in her mouth, Blake would have grinned if she could, as she felt it twitch. To prove a point she had just thought of, Blake groaned again, and was rewarded when Naruto shivered from the feeling of Blake's mouth vibrating around his cock.

Finally pulling back so she could breathe, Blake gasped for air as she finally took in the oxygen she needed. Moaning as Naruto continued his assault on her wet folds, Blake took in a deep breathe, and looked back down to the awaiting member. Lowering her head down, Blake pushed down as far as she could, but when Naruto's cock hit the back of her throat, Blake kept on pushing and tried her best to relax her throat, which in turn allowed the length to enter her mouth, but unlike last time, Blake immediately came back up, only to go down again. Bobbing her head back and forth, Blake started to get a rhythm going as she hastily sucked away.

Naruto was in heaven at the moment, and when Jiraiya had been alive and told him there was nothing better then sex, Naruto had laughed it off, and turned down the chance of going into a brothel with Jiraiya, now though, Naruto could see why Jiraiya was so addicted to it. It was bliss, and it felt so amazing to have such a beautiful woman such as Blake to be his first. Naruto wasn't going to lie to himself, he had been saving himself for Sakura, but, when she showed no advances towards him, Naruto gave up. But now, here with Blake, Naruto could honestly say he was glad he was doing it with Blake to make her feel better. Sticking his tongue into Blake's awaiting folds, Naruto grunted as he could feel his release coming soon, as this was the first time someone had ever done something like this to him.

Blake started to grind her hips a little harder, feeling amazing at the moment, as something was building up. Running her tongue over the head, Blake pushed her head all the way down, and moaned into it, as Naruto inserted four fingers into her, making her body clench up, but Blake steeled herself, and pushed the feeling away, wanting to go longer. Bringing her head down, Blake smirked as she could feel Naruto's cock twitching, but it was like he was trying to hold back. Forcing her head down as fast and hard as she could, Blake smirked as Naruto grunted, but before she could do anything else, Naruto got even with her, and shoved for fingers into her wetness, while biting down. Blake's body clenches up, and before she knew it, she was releasing her essence into Naruto's awaiting mouth. But, it didn't help as Blake groaned while coming up, added to the fact that Blake just had her first orgasm, Naruto followed right after. Feeling the long member twitch slightly, Blake pulled back as best as she could, and let Naruto cum into her mouth. She tried to get it all up, but she was sloppy since it was her first time trying something like that, and some spilled out of her mouth, while she swallowed what she could. Naruto was breathing heavily, as that was the best orgasm he ever had, better then the lonely night he laid away with nothing but his hand.

But not being even close to done, Naruto pushed Blake off of him to the side, and sat up. Turning her around so she was on her back, Naruto hovered over her heavily breathing form, and planted a kiss right on her lips, not even caring that he was tasting parts of himself, as he gave Blake some tongue. Pulling back, which left a trial of saliva, among things, that connected the two teens lips, Naruto looked down at Blake, and seeing the pure lust in her eyes, aligned his stiff member with her entrance, and after getting a nod from Blake, slowly pushed himself in, not wanting to hurt her, as, in his eyes, this was her first time. But as he kept pushing, and not feeling her hymen, Naruto sent her a questioning look, one that she shriveled under.

"You're not a virgin kitten?" Seeing her shake her head, Naruto deflated slightly, as he thought Blake and himself were sharing a magical moment between each other. Seeing the slightly forced smile on Naruto's scarred face, Blake looked away as she talked.

"No… I'm not… when the White Fang.. First turned from a peaceful organization to a terrorist group, allot of crazy people joined… some of those people… didn't care for the feelings of a little girl and would sometimes back her into a corner… and-.. And." Seeing the tears in her eyes, Naruto used his fingers to wipe them away, and sent her a reassuring smile, one that she appreciated.

"-They would take younger members like us… and force us to do things. Some people… they'd wait until Adam wasn't around to protect me.. And force me to do things I didn't want to do.." Now openly crying, Blake suspected Naruto to do a few things. One, shrug off her pain, and just not care. Two, not even acknowledge what she had said, and continued fucking her, or three, just tell her it'd be alright. What she wasn't expecting, was to see Naruto slightly tear up himself, and pull her into a hug. Naruto, who hadn't placed Blake in a genjutsu, tightened his fist, and swore he'd find the fuckers who would do such a thing to a little girl, against her consent. It was people like those monsters who made the world a cruel place, and seeing the usually confident, if not powerful girl, look so vulnerable at the moment, Naruto could only pull her into a hug, and express how he felt. That was why Naruto was glad to have been born as a male Jinchuuriki in Konoha, and not a female Jinchuuriki on Konoha, as Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think there wouldn't be people out there that would have raped him as a young girl to torture him.

"Kitten… Blake… I promise you, no one will ever touch you again.. Not as long as I'm around… I'll kill anyone that touches you, or anyone else for that matter. I swear that, Blake." Gasping, Blake looked at Naruto's lone eye to see if he was lying, but seeing so much truth behind it, Blake wrapped her arms around Naruto, and pulled him into the tightest hug she could muster. This is what she had been looking for her whole life, someone that would promise to protect her, and not laugh at her pain. It was cliché, and she knew it, but she was looking for that one person to be the beast to her beauty. Burying her head in Naruto's neck, Blake slowly descended the rest of the way down, and bit down on Naruto's shoulder, hard, to suppress a moan. Naruto, being glad he had placed Blake in a genjutsu, let his transformation drop as Blake bit into him, mostly drawling blood. Letting her get a feel for it, Naruto did nothing as Blake rocked her hips back and forth slowly, almost like she was savoring the moment. Using his hand, Naruto placed his thumb and pointer under Blake's chin, and forced her to look at him. He could feel the tears on his naked shoulder, and upon seeing her tear filled eyes, Naruto softened his gaze as he leaned forward, and kissed her on the forehead.

Scooting back some, so his back was against the wall, Naruto leaned against it and wrapped his arms around Blake's smaller frame, and started to kiss her neck, and worked his way down to her shoulders. While Naruto was doing that, Blake didn't stop moving her hips, but wrapped her arms around Naruto, and grabbed a fist full of hair. Blake felt amazing at the moment, and having Naruto inside of her was an experience she was never going to forget, because she felt so full, she felt complete. She wasn't going to delude herself, and say after this she was ready for a relationship… but after tonight, she was going to see if there was a chance for them to work out, take things slow, well, slower then right now, and see exactly how they worked as one. At the moment, she didn't care for the White Fang, for the world, or even for Adam, she wanted to feel safe, and the only place that made her feel safe was in Naruto's arms.

Picking up speed in her rhythmic motion, Blake started to bounce up and down, which Naruto helped with by grabbing her firm rear, and moving her. Giving her ass a squeeze, Naruto was reward with a moan as Blake went to work on sucking on his neck, deciding to leave her own mark on him. Naruto moaned as Blake started her assault on his neck, while he started to buck his hips, driving himself further into Blake. Both teens groaned out as Naruto started to bury himself deeper and deeper into Blake.

Jiraya, never before had that man been so right, the feeling have having sexual intercourse with someone was amazing, and Naruto shook his head, realizing his younger self would be having a cow at the moment if he saw what Naruto was doing. The way Blake's walls clenched around his member, the way she bounced up and down, the way she was sucking on his neck, Naruto had to admit it was perfect. He wanted more, and with a lustful look in his eye, Naruto leaned forward, without taking his member from Blake, and sat up as Blake was now lying on the bed, with Naruto looming over her, having a predatory like grin on his face as his Sharingan etched Blake's well toned, naked body in his mind forever. Sitting up straight, Naruto pulled back, and in one go, rammed his entirety into Blake, drawing a long, drawn moan from the unexpected switch of position, and the roughness was now showing.

Naruto had no more restraint, he was trying to hold himself back, but he couldn't. Blake's body was that of a goddess, and Naruto just couldn't help himself as he started to pick up speed, his hips like a blur as he slid in and out of Blake, while Blake could do nothing but lay there as she was being dominated, her body moving with Naruto's as a smacking sound permitted the room

"Hmm.. Y-yes... hard-harder!" Naruto smirked as he grabbed Blake's left leg, and brought it to the other side of his body, so both of Blake's legs were to the right of him, her body halfway turned sideways, while she kept her back on the bed. Naruto grunted as Blake's pussy got even tighter from the position, but he wasn't anywhere near done yet. He was an Uzumaki, and if there was one thing Uzumaki's were known for, it was there stamina and endurance to keep on going. Placing his hands on her body, Naruto grabbed both of her breast, and started to squeeze them as he never broke stride.

Leaning down, while never stopping, Naruto forced Blake to look at him as she had her head turned sideways, and smashed his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss that Blake tried to return, but her body was just feeling to much pleasure to do anything. Sliding back out, Naruto entered slowly this time, trying to calm himself down, and then pulled out completely. Flipping Blake so she was on her hand and knee's, Naruto positioned his member, then rammed into Blake's wetness, which immediately caused the cat faunus to drop to her face on the bed as her arms gave out on her. Forcing his length all the way into her, Naruto snaked his hands up the side of Blake's body, causing her to shiver from his cold touch. Grabbing Blake's long hair, and wrapping it around his hand, and pulled her up, so her head was resting on his shoulder as he started to kiss her neck, while not stopping his fast assault on her.

"How do you feel kitten?" Blake shivered as Naruto whispered into her ear, and using what strength she could, Blake grabbed a fist full of hair, and smashed her lips onto his, and snaked her tongue into his mouth, exploring his wet cavern, while Naruto pounded her like a whore.

Blake could feel her release coming soon, and she wasn't sure she would be able to continue after this orgasm, but Blake used everything in her will power to hold on as Naruto merciless pounded her. She was going to be sore in the morning, and she knew it, but that didn't matter to her, as she was, for once, enjoying herself. Wiggling her butt ever slow slightly, Blake smirked as she felt Naruto moan, and could feel him slowling down, like he was trying to hold himself.

"N-not... I-Inside of.. M-me." She could feel Naruto nod through the kiss they were sharing, but when Naruto pulled out of her, and laid her on the bed, and flipped her around, Blake's eyes widened as Naruto inserted his member into her mouth, and used her head as leverage as he started to thrust his hips back and forth. Blake pouted as she had felt herself getting close, but now that Naruto pulled out, she was sure Naruto was going to cum in her mouth, then be done. Feeling Naruto's cock twitch, Blake couldn't even choke as Naruto shoved himself down her throat, and came down her throat. But even then, Naruto didn't stop for a few more seconds, until his member was entirely empty.

Blake thought he was done, and sighed as she fell to the bed, knowing she wasn't going to have her release, but when she suddenly felt Naruto shove himself back into her without any warning, Blake could stop the scream that felt her throat at the unexpected, but appreciated, member that started to thrust itself in and out again. Blake was laying face down on the bed, her arms to her side, with Naruto arms on her head, while he pounded Blake as fast and as hard as he could, so she could have the same pleasure he could. He had been hoping to finish with her, but remembering that this wasn't the elemental nations where one could go, and have a med-nin perform a sterilizing jutsu on them, Naruto stopped holding back, so he didn't actually get Blake pregnant, even though there wasn't really a chance of that happening anyways, because being a ninja, Naruto was thought how to use chakra to make himself sterile. Feeling Blake tighten up around him, Naruto didn't stop as Blake let out a window shattering scream as her entire body clenched up, while she released her fluids. Now that Blake had been satisfied, Naruto lost all strength in his body, and slumped forward, right next to Blake, who was panting.

 ***End of Lemon***

Using what strength he had, Naruto rolled to his side, and used his hand to push Blake's messy hair out of her face, to see her closed eyes, which was accompanied by her even breathing. Smiling to himself on a first time job well done, Naruto sat up, and pulled Blake up, so she was resting on his shoulder, while he snaked his arm under her head. Looking down at the cat faunus, Naruto frowned.

This was bad, and knowing himself, as he was him, Naruto's conscious was going to eat him alive for lying to Blake. He had tried his best to detach his feelings, to help this world, but he couldn't do it, he just couldn't view people as pawns to be used. He was still going to stay in the White Fang, and take over the criminal underground, but, now he was going to do It differently. Looking at Blake, Naruto realized where he screwed up. It wasn't just the Faunus he needed to be looking after, it was also the humans. He had completely viewed it from one side, instead of two, and pushed everything onto the faunus, without seeing exactly why they had turned from a peace group, into a terrorist group, even though Naruto had an idea. He'd need to check into them to, the Schnee dust company when he had a chance, and see just who these 'questionable business partners' were, and what people meant by the SDC faunus labor cruelty. War worked from two ways, two sides, and Naruto realized, he was going to need to spy on the world itself to see who exactly it was he needed to take care of.

One of the people he knew he needed to watch, was Ozpin. He wasn't to be trusted, and Naruto knew Ozpin had been lying to him. The man was hiding stuff, and even though he tried to be aloof during the brief meeting, Naruto saw the ever so slight twitching of the finger, or the slight twitching of an eye when Naruto had asked Ozpin questions. The man was lying, and Naruto intended to find out what it was the man was lying about. He didn't seem like he was a threat, but at the same time, Naruto knew he could be lying about the whole thing. He'd look into it some more, but feeling a slight movement in his arms, Naruto cast his eyes back to Blake as she mumbled slightly.

Naruto knew he was going to need to do something about Blake. He had either two options, both of which that he didn't want to do, because both of them ended with Blake thinking Naruto lied to her about everything, and being completely broken because the one person she had chosen to have sexual intercourse with, wasn't who she thought he was.

One, he could either continue to lie to Blake, and keep up his facade of being Nato, and take the chance of her trying to form something more than just being partners, but have the downside of her finding out, and completely cutting him out of her life, something Naruto didn't want to happen.

Or two, tell Blake as soon as possible that he, Naruto, was Nato, and take the chance of her ratting him out to the White Fang, or not saying anything, but wishing to never see him again. Naruto didn't know what to do, and at the moment, he was really wishing he hadn't dug him his proverbial hole, that he was being buried in at the moment, with no chance of escape. Wrapping his arms around Blake tighter, Naruto knew he needed to figure something out, without hurting Blake, as he was her crutch at the moment, and being truthful, now that Tukson was gone, and Naruto had no one to talk to, or be around, she was starting to be his crutch.

Sighing, Naruto decided he'd figure everything out tomorrow, and completely re-plan everything out, from the White Fang, the Faunus race, the Human race, Ozpin, this group of secret protectors, and Blake. Closing his eyes, Naruto let the blissful and beautiful sandman claim him.


End file.
